Frozen in Time
by ElphabaAngelofMusic
Summary: "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" I squealed, jumping on the spot. Charlotte Higgins couldn't believe her luck when her Mum took her to Palais Garnier to see a show. Little did Charlotte know that her world would soon turn upside down. Being transported back a 144 years tends to have that effect on a girl. Summary is probably terrible but please give a chance!
1. The Birthday

**This idea came from watching Anastasia, strangely enough. As she's twirling on the dance floor, singing about her past, it made me think how interesting it would be to be guided back into the past and see certain events through another's eyes. And of course, if you had to be guided back in time, then where else would you go besides to visit the Phantom, himself? Hehe! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sadly, I do not own these characters. But on fanfiction, I can pretend mwahaha! Please review to tell me how you find the first chapter! It will give me lots of inspiration and if you're lucky, you might even get a gold star! ;)  
**

* * *

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" I squealed, jumping on the spot. I ignored the looks I was being given. My Mum rolled her eyes as we began to cross a road to the middle. I gaped at the grand building in front, trying to take in the beauty as I reached for my camera to take a picture.

"Charlotte!"

My Mum grabbed me, pulling me from the middle of the road. Cars passed, sounding their horn and making aggravated gestures. I turned back, feeling my cheeks flare with color. "Sorry, I was just…staring."

She huffed. "More like you was in your own little world again."

I shrugged. She had a point. I often zoned out. I'd been imagining what it must have been like to perform here. It was the most famous Opera house in the world: the Palais Garnier.

It was a beautiful day too. The sun reflected my brilliant mood, shining above the rooftops. It was my birthday too.

We finally crossed the road and I headed up the outside staircase, trying to be careful. I ran for the entrance, taking a last look around the building. Every carving and sculpture was designed to perfection, making the building look so much more impressive.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" I gasped as I entered the building.

Inside were two marble staircases on each side of the room, a small archway with a sculpture of an angel in the middle. I took to the left, admiring the magnificent ceiling. My fingers clung to the slippery handrail as I almost tripped. It smelt divine in here, a mixture of fresh polish and an old, vintage smell too. As we reached the grand staircase, my breath escaped in a rush. There were golden candelabrums scattered around the staircase, burning with light and held up by a beautiful bronzed sculpture. I tread the staircase whilst glancing around me, trying to implant every detail into my memory. The staircase lead to another on each side, and I eagerly rounded the left.

"Char, wait up!" My Mum called.

I giggled excitedly, pausing to wait, despite wanting to skip quickly, seeing everything there was. We explored the theatre, taking a tour after. It lasted half an hour because of how vast the opera house was. It was incredible though, I could never get bored of a place as beautiful as this.

"To your right, lies the old dressing room. Many sopranos used this room, including the famous Lucienne Bréval." The guide said in front, pointing to a grand oval door to the right. I stopped and stared in fascination, wondering what it would look like from the inside. "I'm afraid it's being used for maintenance work at present, so we won't be able to have a proper look today." He smiled apologetically.

I sighed as we began to move again. I would have loved the opportunity to peek inside. My Mum noticed and squeezed my shoulder, "maybe next time." I nodded as we followed the group.

We headed back to the auditorium after and I paused outside the dressing room. I pursed my lips, wondering if the door was open. It couldn't hurt to take a peek, right? I glanced around me, seeing only my Mum, still climbing the stairs. I slipped between the barriers and moved towards the door.

"Charlotte!"

I giggled, pulling open the door. I peeked, my breathe catching. In the pale light, the room looked mysteriously beautiful. Candles were scattered around the room, creating eerie shadows against the walls. I wondered what work had to be done. From the outside, it looked well kept. I stepped inside, glancing round. My eyes fell to a shadow on the floor, and I blinked, before realizing it was really there.

"Oh my god!" I yelped. The body was sprawled, blood smeared against his torso. It trickled, painting the cream carpet underneath. It took me a second to realize I recognized him. It was the tour guide! His eyes were wide, horrified. I yelped again, pulling my hands over my eyes as I tried to erase the image. I rested one hand on the doorframe, suddenly feeling dizzy. It was like travelling on a carousel, except I was standing still. I tried to move but stumbled backwards. I vaguely heard Mum calling out as blackness enveloped me and I tumbled forwards…


	2. From the Future

**I know it's been almost two weeks since my first updated but I wanted to try and get as much of the third chapter done as possible so then you wouldn't all have such a long wait next time. :) Thank you very much to those that have reviewed/favorited/followed so far. It means a lot to me! It's nice to know that somebody is enjoying my work, whilst I enjoy writing it. Here is the second chapter. I hope you're able to identify with the characters and my interpretation of them. For me, I imagine each of their reactions to be like this if I was ever lucky enough to transport myself back to 1870! Anyway enough rambling, enjoy the chapter and please review when you get the chance! :) **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Phantom. I only wish I did. *WAHH!***

* * *

_From the Future_

"-she is still not awake."

"She's been like this for over an hour."

"I wonder who she is!"

"Well, she reminds me of one of those ladies who works on the corner of Holy Street!" A giggly laugh rang out.

My eyelids felt heavy. The smell of candlewax forced them to rise. The blurred outlines of three figures standing came into view. My eyes flickered to the ceiling, focusing on the flurry of colors and dancing angels. I rubbed my eyes and glanced back at the people again. My breath left me in a whoosh as I sat upwards quickly, ignoring the sudden dizziness and rubbing my eyes again. Nope, they were still there.

"What on earth?" I whispered groggily. This was a really vivid dream. It was obvious to me who the trio was. I'd read about them enough, seen the show often enough too.

"Are you alright?" The girl with long dark curls asked as she hesitantly took a step forwards.

Her rosy cheeks contrasted against her ivory complexion, her brown eyes too wide for her face. She chewed her lip, appearing frail, an innocent charm about her. There was no doubt that she was beautiful though, in her own timid way.

I forced a nod, my eyes moving to the blonde girl who was still stood slightly in front of Christine. I could tell who she was. With her long curls framing her creamy skin, her eyes narrowed and a protective, mature flair about her.

"What year is this?" I questioned dumbly. I reasoned I must have looked half-insane already anyway and if this was only a dream, I didn't see how it mattered.

"Why would you ever ask such a thing?" A male voice scoffed.

I turned to glance at the young man, instantly pulling a face. It wasn't difficult to recognize the tall, confident figure of the Vicomte. I supposed I could understand why he would be considered handsome. He was stood straight, a proud air about him. His hair was bronzed brown, naturally styled and his bright blue eyes were narrowed, features harsh.

"So what year is it?" I asked again, turning back to Meg and Christine.

"The year is 1870." Meg replied, raising an eyebrow. "Did you really not know that?" She added quickly, when my eyes widened.

"You could say that." I confessed, pursing my lips. "Why on earth would I be dreaming about this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I dream about the Phantom of the Opera a lot, but this just feels too surreal-"

"How did you know about the Phantom?!" Christine exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers.

I snickered. "Please, everybody knows about the Phantom where I'm from. You could say he's a bit of a legend."

"It's not surprising. Everybody knows of his existence here too." Meg added, shrugging.

I grinned as I clutched the sofa arm and began to rise, ignoring the way my head swam in protest.

"Oh you should probably be more careful; you were asleep for a while. Did you injure your head?" Christine advised softly as she reached out, just as I'd managed to find my balance.

"I don't think so. But I feel fine, really." I said with a shaky laugh, cheeks flushing. I stood beside the sofa to lean, just to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Are you certain?"

I raised my eyes to meet her gaze. Yes, I could definitely understand the fascination surrounding her now. She was obviously kind. I smiled and nodded, despite the room continuing to spin a little. She smiled too, taking a step back.

"So do you live nearby?" Meg asked, tilting her head slightly to eye me curiously.

"Well you obviously must live nearby to have heard about the infamous Phantom." Raoul concluded. "Perhaps near Holy Street, after all?" His foppish voice added.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and turned begrudgingly towards him. "Not that I have to answer that but no, technically I don't live around here. Not that it matters much, it's only a dream."

"What makes you think you are dreaming?" Meg questioned bewilderedly.

"Because I can't really be here, I'm from…well, somewhere a little different. It's difficult to explain." I frowned. If I told them I was from the future, they'd think I was insane. Then again, if it was only a dream, surely it wouldn't matter much? "I realize this will probably sound crazy but…I'm kind of from the future."

"You can't be serious," Meg scoffed, though her eyes trailed over my clothes as she spoke.

"Oh, she is obviously insane!" Raoul said in dismay, his eyes rolling upwards.

I ignored him, glancing around the room. We were in a dressing room. Despite the change of time, it looked practically identical to the one I'd found myself in, in 2014. It was just as beautiful, with vivid wallpaper and a beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the room. In the corner stood a grand mirror, outlined with an eloquent, golden frame. It looked almost identical to the one in the movie…

I turned back to capture the bewildered looks on their faces. "Well how did you find me when you walked in here?"

"You were sprawled on the floor when we first walked in." Christine replied.

"We did think it was strange though. You were laid out right in front of the lounger." Meg added. "Then with the help of Raoul, we managed to lift you onto it."

I glanced back towards him at the mention of him. He was still stood beside Christine, a foot in front of her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. It felt so unnecessarily dramatic and I couldn't hold back another roll of my eyes.

"I don't blame you for not believing me. I'd feel the same if this happened. But don't you find it a little strange how I've suddenly just appeared here?"

"You did seem to appear out of thin air," Meg decided, with a shrug. "Though I don't see how you could think you're still dreaming. None of us are but we are all still here."

"Although, your clothes are a little…" Christine trailed off, considering her choice of words. "Different." She finished, offering an apologetic smile.

I laughed. Even in 2014, I was considered a little different. I always said I was born in the wrong generation. But it seemed that even here, I was still the same.

"Sorry, it's just…people always say I'm a little different at home too." I said.

Christine smiled, shrugging. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

I glanced down at myself. I guessed my clothes could be considered a little vivacious. I was wearing a floral top, with a black leather skirt skimming my knees and a pair of kitten heels. I looked back at Meg and Christine, who were still watching me curiously. "Shamefully, where I'm from, this is rather modest." I laughed.

Christine's eyes widened, color highlighting her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yep," I grinned. "Let's just say, quite a few people dress as though they work on Holy Street…or probably worse than that, actually."

"Well if she really was from the future, it would explain her choice of clothes."

"You cannot really say you believe her, Christine." Raoul turned towards her. "She is obviously being dishonest. She probably sneaked in here in the middle of the night, looking for somewhere to stay."

"Excuse me? I think you'll find I did no such thing." I exclaimed. "Why would I lie about something like this anyway? I'm not an idiot. I realize I probably look insane, especially with what I'm wearing. I wouldn't make it worse for myself and lie about something like this!"

I glanced between Christine and Meg, who were still watching me closely, hoping they would realize I was telling the truth. Meg frowned, turning to glance at Christine, who shrugged in response.

"Well I believe her," Christine confirmed, whilst Raoul sigh beside her. "She's right, if she was going to lie about how she ended up here, I doubt she would tell us she came from the future."

"Oh thank you!"

"Question is…what are we going to do now? You can't stay in here. This is Carlotta's dressing room again." Meg huffed.

"I haven't thought of that," I said. "I don't really know where I can go."

"We could always ask if you could stay here for a while. Just long enough for you to arrange something else." Christine suggested.

"Well the Corps de Ballet is also holding auditions this afternoon for our performance of Il Muto in a few days' time." Meg added.

"That's a brilliant idea. But that also includes dancing. I'm not very good at dancing."

"Well neither am I, if I was being honest." Christine sighed. "But perhaps you are right. It wouldn't look appropriate if you went to auditions in your current clothes."

"I have a spare ballet costume. It was a little too big for me. It hung past my knees!" Meg giggled. "But it might fit you better, as you are a little taller."

"I guess I could try," I considered. "I'm really not a very good dancer though."

"That's okay. Meg and I will help you think of a short routine for the audition to begin with and we shall go from there." Christine said with a smile.

"You're making a mistake." Raoul sighed.

"We should at least give her a chance…" Meg insisted, before turning to me, her forehead creased. "Which reminds me, you haven't told us your name yet."

"I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Higgins," I smiled. "And I'm guessing that you must be Christine Daee, Meg Giry and...you must be Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny. Yes, I've heard of you too." I added with a smirk when his eyes widened a little.

"And yet, you expect us to believe you are from the future." He scoffed.

"I don't particularly mind if _you_ don't believe me."

"H-how do you know our names?" Christine asked hesitantly.

"You could say you two are also legends from where I'm from." I glanced towards Raoul, pulling a fake smile. "Even you, I have to admit."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Charlotte." Christine smiled.

"Oh and you have no idea how cool it is to finally be meeting the two of you!" I grinned.

"And on that note, we best prepare you for your audition. We only have a few hours left!" Meg insisted.

I nodded in agreement. I needed all the practice I could get.


	3. Audition

**Here is the third chapter uploaded early for my wonderful reviewers! :) I hope you enjoy it! I know we have yet to await an appearance from the long awaited Phantom, but I promise he shall appear soon in some shape or form tee-hee. ;) Thank you to all the wonderful reviews so far! Please keep reviewing with any tips or thoughts on the story so far. :) I shall reply on here personally with thoughts on your reviews so far too. :) **

**Erik's guest: Thanks for the review! :) Out of everyone, I expected Raoul to be the least trustworthy of Charlotte just turning up out of the blue. And given the absurdity of somebody being able to arrive from the future, I just felt as though he'd be the first person to doubt her and ridicule her in a way. So that's pretty much the reason for his coldness towards her at present. And yes, it would be pretty awesome if they could be BFF's. We shall see in time... ****:)**

**Anxiousreader: Lol, Love what you did there! ;) And now, you didn't have to wait too ANXIOUSLY for the third chapter haha! :P Thanks for the kind review! :)**

**If I owned POTO, I'd be very happy. Like the happiest person in the world. But...I don't. WAHH! So, I shall settle with this. :)**

* * *

Audition

I stared back at the girl in the mirror, her brown eyes wide, like mine. Her brunette hair was a chestnut shade under the twinkling lights hanging from the chandelier. Coiled ringlets contrasted against her vanilla skin, cascading down her back like a towering waterfall. Her skin was blemish-free, her lips a rosy pink as they stretched into a frown. But it couldn't be me, surely?

Usually my hair was uncontrollably frizzy, determined not to style to my liking. My skin constantly shone and welcomed pours like there was no tomorrow. And nearly always, my lips were paler and thinner than they appeared now. The girl in the mirror appeared more fragile, but in a more feminine way.

My ballet costume even made me appear graceful, though I needed more help with that than a simple change of appearance. It fitted right, though it felt strange to be wearing a corset for the first time. I could understand why so many complained about them. They were unbearably tight. The costume was pretty though. It was an ivory dress, with frilly straps and a buttoned-up front. The skirt reminded me of a tutu. I wore pale tights underneath; my baby pink pointe shoes making my feet appear dainty for a change.

"I actually look girly for once. That makes a nice change." I smiled, twirling side to side, whilst admiring the slight sway of the skirt. "Although…I'm not quite sure it suits me."

"Nonsense, you're probably just not used to it. After all, you were wearing rather…well, bright clothing." Meg replied curtly, holding up my floral top to examine.

I shrugged. "I'll admit I like to wear more colorful fabrics."

Meg turned, her eyebrow raised. "You don't say." She put my top back on the arm of the lounger and moved back over towards me, her lips pursed in concentration as she eyed me up and down. "Hmm, you do look more like the part, but something needs to be done about your hair."

"M-my hair?" I asked, my hands automatically moved protectively towards the voluminous curls I suddenly found myself with.

"Yes, nothing drastic. Maybe pinning up the sides, so that you're able to perform well enough in your rehearsal." Meg explained, gathering a hairbrush, a couple of hairpins and an auburn, oval-shaped hair comb.

"Oh okay," I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stood at the mirror, keeping my eyes on the garishly floral-patterned carpet beneath. I was too frightened to glance up whilst Meg styled my hair. Not that I didn't trust her, but I'd waited all my life to finally have the perfect curls and for some reason, it seemed I'd finally been gifted with them.

"There, that didn't take long."

I peeked, my long curls gradually coming into view. The sides were pulled back over my curls, folding into the comb, placed at the back of my hair. My curls brushed over one shoulder as I turned my head to glance from a different angle and I smiled. For once, I felt pretty.

"Oh I love it, thank you so much Meg!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together as I turned to grin at her.

She grinned back, pressing her hands to her hips as her eyes ran over my hair again. "I'm glad you like it. Now we need to start preparing for your audition."

I groaned but nodded, knowing she was right. I did say I need all the help I could get.

"Oh before I forget though, I found this besides you when we found you. I completely forgot to mention it." Meg admitted, pacing over to a table. She turned, holding my colorful Beatles handbag out in front of her whilst she eyed it in bewilderment.

"Oh my handbag, I presumed I'd left it back…well, back with my Mum." I frowned. I grabbed it back from Meg, who smiled apologetically.

I reached inside, laughing when my purse came into view. "I don't think the money in there will do me too much good."

"May I have a look?"

I pursed my lips, glancing between my purse and Meg. "Hmm…well I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

I opened it and pulled out a one pound coin, handing it to Meg so she could have a closer look. Her eyes widened as she twirled it around in her hand.

"Wow," she gasped, before handing it back, her eyes still wide. "You really are from the future, aren't you?"

I smiled, shoving it back into my purse and grabbing out my phone. Of course it wouldn't turn on, but then I should have expected that given that there was still over a hundred years for the mobile to be invented. They were always more of a pain for me anyway. I always seemed to repel technology.

"What is that?!" Meg gasped, pointing at the colorful case my Nokia mobile found itself in.

"Urm…well it doesn't work here, which isn't surprising considering that technically these haven't been invented yet," I said honestly. "But it's a mobile, like a telephone. It's a way of staying in contact with people."

Her eyes widened even more as she stepped forwards, eyeing it cautiously. "That's amazing! And that's really a future invention?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Wow," she breathed in awe as I quickly shoved it back into my handbag. I didn't want to be messing with technology that hadn't yet been invented, just in case.

"Right, maybe we should start thinking about the audition." I forced myself to say.

"Good idea." Meg agreed.

It wasn't as bad as I thought, I'll admit. Though Meg was an incredible dancer compared to me. She was so light on her feet, making her routine look effortlessly elegant. I was just glad I'd managed to have a few ballet classes here and there. It was better than going into this audition blind.

Afterwards, I headed towards my audition, with Meg and Christine. As we walked, I tried to take in every little bit of advice that they gave me but it was difficult to keep up with everything they were saying whilst trying to walk without tripping over my feet at the same time. I'd never been very skilled at multi-tasking.

"Thank you so much for your advice." I smiled, when we finally arrived in the wings. I was fourth in line and the very thought of having to wait made me feel nauseated once again. "I swear I shall try my best."

"We believe in you." Christine said.

"Yes, you shall do perfectly well," Meg added. "Just remember what we practiced and you will do just fine."

"Oh I wish it was that easy!"

"It is that easy! Now stop panicking!" Meg grinned. "And just remember, we shall be sat in the audience whilst you perform so if you ever feel nauseated or as if you might pass out then just glance towards us." She added.

I nodded, watching them leave. But as soon as they disappeared, my stomach was in knots once again! I groaned, trying to ignore the way my heartbeat thumped erratically against my ribcage. Oh this is a bad idea, a very bad idea!

All too soon though, it was my turn. As my name was announced, I crept onto the stage, glancing towards a row of people sat at the front. I fought back another groan as I recognized the Vicomte at the end. I should have realized he would be here to watch, given that he was the patron. Great, given how sure I was that he already disliked me. Not that I was much of a fan of him either.

I recognized the others easily enough though.

First were the two managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André. They looked almost identical to how they appeared in the movie, both dressed smartly and their hair styled neatly. They both looked practically bored though, with André resting his head on top of his hand. Despite some of their terrible artistic decisions being useless in the movie, I'd always liked them. There was always something comical about the pair. I smiled, my eyes roaming over to the guy sat next to them.

It was easy to tell who he was too. With his short ash shaded hair combed back and looking his usual stern-self, just as I almost imagined him to be, I automatically realized he was Monsieur Reyer.

I glanced to the right again, my breathe catching. Oh dear, I definitely recognized her. Madame Giry's dark hair was pulled into a one-sided plait and she was sat straight as she watched me closely as I walked across to the middle of the stage.

I could feel my cheeks growing hot as I glanced forwards at them again, offering a week interpretation of a smile. I couldn't deny, I felt even more nervous now about the prospect of attempting ballet in front of Madame Giry herself.

She looked just as stern as she appeared in the musical and she was probably a thousand times more of a better dancer than I could ever hope to be. I was also sure I could mess this up.

They instructed I should begin once music began. I nodded, my eyes flicking to the middle of the auditorium and catching the eyes of two figures. Meg grinned, offering a wave. I smiled back, taking a deep breath and looking back down as I focused on everything Meg had advised me to do. If I could just get through this, I was sure I would be fine…hopefully.


	4. Lunch Celebrations

**Hello again my lovely reviewers! Here is the next installment, uploaded early just for you all being so freaking awesome. ;) I hope you enjoy! It is quite a short chapter and I apologize in advance for that...basically, atm I am studying Drama and Creative Writing at university and we had a long day out today in London. We went to go and see King Lear at National Theatre and it was amazing! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Spirit of the Opera: Thanks for the review! Well hopefully you shall like this even more! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Awww thank you! It means a lot when people keep reviewing to let me know how much they like it or to say what they think about the chapter! :) No it really isn't and I hope I made the chapters as believable as possible. :) Aww thank you! :) No, I don't believe the fop will cause a problem...yet. ;) Mwahaha, I'm so evil! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Celebratory Lunch

By the time I exited the stage, I was chewing violently on a fingernail, certain I had done terribly. I should have never auditioned in the first place! I sighed, finding Meg and Christine easily enough. Both of them appeared flushed, as though they had just run here to fine me. I smiled apologetically, heaving a shrug.

"I don't think I did that well. Sorry, I know you worked hard getting me to learn that routine." I sighed, feeling guilty about having let Meg down.

"Nonsense, I overheard Maman saying to the managers that she thought you had potential." She insisted with a smile.

"What, really?! She really said that?" I exclaimed.

She nodded briskly. "I'm certain I overheard her say it. She also said that she thought your steps could do with a little more work but besides that, I think she liked you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed what whatever the outcome would be, the audition was over which was one good thing. And I was more than pleased to hear that Madame Giry had at least insisted that I had potential. For me, that was one hell of a compliment.

"I would suggest we have a celebratory lunch but I'm not sure it would be appropriate in your ballet costume." Meg sighed.

"Oh well I do have a spare daytime dress that you could borrow. It's rather plain but it should do until you are able to buy your own clothes…we could even help you look around today!"

"Thanks Christine, I appreciate that." I smiled. "Though I doubt I'd be able to buy anything today. The only money I have with me is from the future and that's not going to get me very far."

"You could always repay us when you receive your first salary."

"Yes of course, that's a brilliant idea, Christine." Meg agreed.

"No, I couldn't do that! You've both been so wonderful already; I really couldn't ask anything more from you."

"Oh, but we would like to, wouldn't we Meg?"

She nodded briskly. "It's really no bother, honestly. And it shall probably make you feel more at home too."

"Well…only if you both really don't mind." I smiled, feeling my cheeks flare with color once again.

"No, we insist," Meg grinned.

With that, we began to make our way back to the dormitories just as the Vicomte was making his way up by the grand staircase, glancing as he did. He walked quickly up the rest of the way to meet us in the hallway, his eyes automatically darting to Christine.

"I have been looking all over for you."

Her cheeks flushed, biting on her bottom lip. "Oh I'm sorry; I wanted to congratulate Charlotte on her audition."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch at the café on the corner. You mentioned about going last week and I know you have been busy."

"I…well we were going to have lunch to celebrate."

"Oh," Raoul replied, his smile fading automatically.

"Why don't I show Charlotte to the dormitories so she can change ready for us to leave?" Meg smiled.

"Yes okay, I shall meet you both there in a moment." Christine replied, before turning back to Raoul.

I quickly followed Meg as we walked quickly down the hallway, waiting until we were out of earshot before asking her what I wanted to. "Is she okay?"

"I think so." Meg replied, a frown appearing on her face.

I said no more as she lead me into the dormitories. It was quite a small room, with a number of beds scattered around the room, a tiny bedside table besides each one. It felt cozy though, and homely too. Being at university in England meant having to be alone, rather than staying in a dormitory like this.

She lead me over to a small wardrobe besides what I assumed to be Christine's bed. She got out a long but plain dress. "This must be the one she was speaking of as it's the only one with long sleeves." Meg said as she laid it on Christine's bed for me to look at.

It was really lovely, a bit too girly for me but nevertheless, there was no denying how beautiful the dress was. It was a baby pink color, with sea blue buttons at the front from the collar to the middle. There was also a pinafore styled skirt at the back, with ruffled sleeves lined with blue.

I took the dress from Meg with a smile.

I changed behind a folding screen, somehow managing to get it on by myself. I stepped out once I was finished, watching as a smile broke out on Meg's face.

"It's not really me, is it? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything because I promise you, I really do." I quickly insisted, seeing how Meg was now pursing her lips, trying to fight away laughter.

"It will probably just take a while to get used to it that is all. You weren't in the most feminine of outfits when you arrived."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Christine slid into the room silently. Her lips were pursed, her face a little flushed and she appeared a little upset. I ignored that, smiling the best I could and twirling on the spot as she glanced at me.

"I know it probably doesn't suit me all that well, but I want to thank you for allowing me to borrow such a beautiful dress. I really do appreciate it." I said.

She smiled back a little and shrugged. "Oh that's okay. I think it looks quite lovely on you."

"Well I have to say, I'm not usually very fond of pink but it's a beautiful dress."

"Ugh, enough, approving the both of you. Otherwise it shall be more of a supper celebratory meal at this rate." Meg teased.

* * *

**In case anyone was interested to see what Charlotte's dress may look like, the url beneath is the link. :)**

. /imgres?newwindow=1&safe=off&tbm=isch&tbnid=TXCp0FVszup-JM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &docid=UmbT28gjxsyOUM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ffirstbustle% &w=600&h=334&ei=3HsLU9LvDdHe7AbfxICYAw&zoom=1&ved=0CGMQhBwwBA&iact=rc&dur=651&page=1&start=0&ndsp=27


	5. Cast List

**Hello my faithful reviewers! I was meant to upload this chapter yesterday but I completely forgot. So because these next couple of chapters are quite short, I shall give you two for the price of one hehe. :) I hope you enjoy them! And I hope you all have a great Sunday. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Yes absolutely! :) It's nice knowing that people actually want to read my work and enjoy reading what I create so thank you. :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I think there is conflict there but not in that sense. I think it's already becoming obvious that Christine may feel a little uncertain of her feelings. And as for Erik...mwahaha, he shall be along shortly. ;) Just watch this space. :P**

* * *

Cast List

After our lunch, we headed over to the dressmakers to find a few dresses that had luckily already been made. They were second hand but they were still as beautiful and they cost less too which was handy given that I was due to be paying back both Meg and Christine for the new outfits.

We the headed back to the opera house to see that the cast list for Il Muto had finally been announced. There was a table with a piece of paper on it in the foyer with everybody's names on them and the parts they had secured next to them.

I breathed a sigh upon seeing that I had managed to gain a dancing role. It was better than having nothing to do and it meant that not only could I get more practice for my dancing but I could be more independent too.

"Congratulations!" Meg grinned.

"Thank you Meg! I just hope I'll be able to be half as good as you in the production!" I smiled, before glancing towards Christine, who was still staring down at the paper. "Christine?"

"I shall be playing the pageboy, the silent role." She sighed.

"What, that is ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"What fools and after your triumphant debut in Hannibal too!" Meg added with a huff.

"I already expected this to happen. It was like you said Meg; they had promised Carlotta the lead role."

"Yes, but I truly thought they were just saying all of that so she wouldn't continue to threaten to leave. I never believed they were actually being serious!"

Christine shrugged, forcing a smile. "Well there is little to be done now. We are due to be performing tomorrow night." She said.

"Tomorrow night?!" I sputtered, groaning in dismay.

"Yes, which reminds, we should probably get to rehearsals after we take your new outfits to the dormitories." Meg insisted.

I reluctantly agreed, following them both up the grand staircase. I was feeling panicked at the thought of only having the rest of today and tomorrow to practice! Though I was sure Christine and Meg both wouldn't mind helping me, they also had their own parts to rehearse.

Rehearsals weren't so bad though, but then that was mainly because I received quite a lot of help from Meg. She was quick on her feet, flexible and agile. She was a born dancer but then I'd always thought she would be, given that she had Madame Giry as he mother.

Carlotta was almost exactly as I imagined her to be from watching the movie and the musical. You heard her before she had even stepped onto her stage, particularly because she had her own entourage. As soon as I saw her, I could tell she had way too much confidence, particularly for somebody with a barely passible voice. Not that I'd have been brave enough to tell her that!

By the time rehearsals was finished, I couldn't wait to go back to the dormitories with Meg. I wanted to make myself feel more at home too. Well as at home as I could, given that my real home was over a hundred years away.

"Will you be meeting with the Vicomte tomorrow instead?" Meg asked whilst we were sat on our beds, ready to retire for the night.

Christine smiled shyly as she replied. "I guess it would depend on when rehearsals would finish."

"I'm sure you should be able to find time for a lunch date, as long as it was only for that of course!" Meg teased, her giggly laugh ringing out.

Christine's face turned a shade of pink at that and just as Madame Giry poked her head around the door to see that we were all still up. She frowned, raising one eyebrow. "Time to sleep, girls."

"But Maman-"

"No arguments, Marguerite Giry!" She warned, before exiting from the doorway.

Meg sighed in response as we reluctantly gathered ourselves underneath the quilts of our beds.

"She probably interrupted at an appropriate time actually." I teased Meg, who glanced round to poke her tongue out at me.


	6. Preparations

Preparations

As I began to wake, I stretched my arms above, expecting to feel the cool wooden headboard, but instead feeling the metal panels of the bed. I froze before realizing the previous day's events. I threw the duvet off of me and shot upwards, glancing around the dimly lit room. Meg's quiet snores filled the room. I grinned. I was still here.

I entertained myself by grabbing my bag from the foot of my bed and beginning to read the Phantom of the Opera, ironically. I'd brought the book with me to Paris so that I got excited for my trip to the Palais Garnier. As soon as Meg and Christine began to wake though, I threw the book back in my bag. I didn't want to freak them out by announcing about a book being made about them and…well, the Phantom too obviously.

I got up when Meg and Christine woke, preparing myself for the day ahead. Due to us heading straight to rehearsals, I dressed myself in my ballet costume and politely asked Meg if she'd mind doing my hair again. She agreed instantly, declaring how much she loved helping the other girls with their hair. I was so grateful, given how useless I normally was with organizing my own hair.

Thanks to constant rehearsal, the day flew by quickly. Before I knew it, we were having our dress rehearsal for tonight. As I was part of the Ballet Corps, my costume was the same as Meg's. It was a beautiful emerald gown, with lac sleeves and a full, laced skirt. It was beautiful, the material soft against my fingers.

Our hair had to be the same, so with more help from Meg, she pinned my side up to make an elaborate bun at the back, leaving the rest of my curls co cascade down my back. Once Meg was finished, I glanced in the mirror. She was so good at this! She had left a stray ringlet of hair on either side, resting softly against my cheeks.

"Oh Meg, thank you again!"

She smiled. "That's okay. I find helping others with their hair quite therapeutic actually. It could be a feasible occupation, should my dancing ever fail."

"There's no chance of that," I snorted. "You're too good Meg, though I'm certain you'd make an amazing stylist too."

"What can I say? I have many talents to draw from." She laughed. "Anyway, I should best go and see where Christine is. She asked me if I would be able to help with her hair but I haven't seen her since the end of dress rehearsal."

"Maybe she's in the chapel."

Meg clicked her tongue. "Oh of course, I shall check there first." Meg said.

I smiled whilst watching her leave before turning to examine my hair again. Meg truly was great at this. I wondered why I'd suddenly been gifted with voluminous curls, just like I'd always wanted to. Maybe in dreams, the things I wanted most were just more accessible. I was still pondering about this when three taps at the door caught my attention.

Wondering who it was, I called; "You may enter."

I stood from the dressing table and turned, just as the door opened. Oh, on second thoughts, I wished I'd have stayed silent, I frowned.

Raoul glanced round the doorway, presumably looking for Christine. He frowned before smiling apologetically as he stepped further inwards a little. He was dressed impeccably, likely having just arrived to watch Christine perform.

"I apologize for disturbing you. I had hoped I would find Christine here."

"You could always try the chapel. That's where I suggested to Meg anyway. She was looking for her too."

"Yes, I shall do that." He mumbled before pausing briefly. "Thank you." He added quietly, before slipping back through the doorway.

I watched the door, as I tried to process that. Did he really just say thank you? Obviously he was just being polite, but given the lack of goodwill between the two of us so far? Well, I wasn't expecting that.

Meg and Christine hurried back so that we could prepare for tonight. I smiled as Christine excitedly chatted to Meg about how she was to meet Raoul at the end of tonight. As much as I didn't like him nor did I believe that they were really meant to be together, she honestly seemed happy.

"What do you think he wishes to speak to me so urgently about?" She pondered, pursing her lips whilst Meg dallied with her hair.

"Hmm, it is curious." Meg replied.

"Maybe he wants to make the two of you more official." I teased, unable to help myself. I couldn't help but wonder if things would transpire the way they did in the musical, though I hoped not for everybody's sake. We all knew what happened when the Phantom's instructions were ignored…

"Maybe he shall ask you to marry him, Christine! That would be so romantic!" Meg added gleefully.

"Oh, I doubt it shall be that. That seems a little too hasty." Christine replied. Her mouth was still pursed though, her forehead creased as she continued to wonder.

She didn't have much more time to wonder though as it was time for the show to start.

* * *

**Not too brag or anything, but a familiar face might be making an appearance in the next chapter. I'm such a tease lol. ;)**


	7. A disaster beyond your Imagination

**Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing and favoring this story. I absolutely love writing this story and knowing that you guys take the time out of your day to stop by and read the ideas I've thought of literally means the world to me. Keep reviewing as they do genuinely mean a lot and it's also nice to know that I'm not just writing for myself haha! It would also be nice to know how people think the story is coming along so far? It's safe to say I have lots planned! :) Not to get you too excited either but...a certain face shall make his long awaited return. I shall not say anymore but please review to tell me whether or not you think I wrote him well personality wise, etc... as I wanted to make him seem as realistic and character based as possible! :)**

**Lorxy: Thanks very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Joseon Princess: Awh thank you! :) That's made me smileeeee! I hope you too enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

A disaster beyond your Imagination

I watched closely from the wings, knowing I would probably not get this chance to see them perform again. It was amazing. To see the real Christine and Meg perform on stage. It was just a shame Christine had not been allowed to sing.

As much as Carlotta acted up to be the diva that she was, I couldn't deny she was pretty in her own sort of way, however her arrogance completely overshadowed any of that.

Christine's shyness in her performance was obvious, clearly not half as arrogant as other performers. But for that, she outshone Carlotta in every way, without even trying.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?!" An angelic voice sounded from above halfway through the song.

My surprised gasp sounded along with everyone else's as I glanced upwards, trying to see if he was really here. Wow, so he really was real!

"It's the Phantom!" Meg exclaimed.

"I-i-it's him! I know it, it's him!" Christine stammered.

She had turned a deathly pale, her eyes as wide as saucers as they flickered round the auditorium. She appeared so frightened, her hands shaking besides her. Meg turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Carlotta turned, offering Christine a disgusted once-over. "Your part is silent, little toad!" She hissed.

"A toad Madame!" The voice raged, making Carlotta jump as she turned back. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Oh no, that threat sounded all too familiar.

They began again though, Carlotta's sickly voice filling the stage with its usual shrill. Though suddenly, a loud croak sounded from her.

An ominous chuckle sounded around the auditorium again, making it sound as though it was coming from everywhere at the same time.

Carlotta's eyes widened as she glanced round the auditorium. Her cheeks burned as the audience laughed.

They began again, her voice weaker than before but as she gained confidence, another croak sounded and each time she attempted to sing, she would simply croak instead. She cried in dismay and that same chuckle grew louder.

"Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

A cry broke free as I glanced up, spotting the chandelier shaking from its structure for a moment before stopping completely. Oh god no, surely the same events would happen? Otherwise, what was the point of me even being sent here? I must have been sent to stop these things from happening because that was the only explanation that made sense!

Despite Christine's obvious dismay, she had turned to Carlotta, attempting to reach a hand out in comfort. But Piangi stormed across the stage and flung an arm around Carlotta to quickly help her exit from the stage.

I almost smiled at the sight of André and Firmin practically scampering onto the stage just as the curtain fell. They stood in front as they tried to explain the situation to the shocked audience. I sighed, walking over to where Meg and Christine stood.

"Y-you don't really believe it could be your tutor behind this, do you, Christine?" Meg asked. She appeared almost as frightened as Christine, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

Christine had a faraway look on her face, barely managing a shake of her head. "I-I don't know what to think." She said.

As Christine was announced she would be playing the Countess, Meg and I exchanged worried looks. But before we could speak to her, she was pulled offstage to change.

André and Firmin suddenly announced bringing forward the ballet so before the show was in complete tatters, we all rushed to get prepared for the stage to perform the piece. As soon as the curtain was pulled up again, Meg and I darted back on, along with the rest of the ballet corps just as the music started. I twirled beside Meg, painting a smile on my face. I tried to remember everything we had gone through in rehearsals, despite everything going on. Meg and I exchanged a smile. It was a case of so far, so good.

Just as I started to think positively though, a chilling laughter rang out from behind us. Despite its heavenly quality, I shivered, suddenly jumping when Meg's piercing scream echoed from beside me. I stumbled backwards, turning to look at her in a panic.

She was facing the back of the stage, a look of sheer horror lining her features. She was shaking uncontrollably, appearing even paler than Christine had.

I glanced to where her eyes were set, a shriek falling from my mouth. Joseph Buquet's body was hung from the rafters for all to see. The image resonated a warning, should his instructions be ignored again.

I turned back to Meg to comfort her but suddenly I felt too hot, as though there was a limited supply of oxygen to be had. My vision clouded with black spots, turning blotchy. I blinked, but blackness stirred, attempting to pull me under. I had to get out! I suddenly felt incredibly nauseated and faint.

"Meg!" I gasped but I felt like there was no time. I needed air, cool, night air. I turned back, about to run off stage.

Her hand rested against my arm as she tried to pull me back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I need to get out." I answered, before rushing into the crowd of people as they all rushed off stage.

My feet swayed as I wondered through the backstage area, my eyes managing to pick up on a winding staircase at the back. I moved towards it, blinking rapidly whilst breathing deeply in the hope I wouldn't faint, or worst be sick.

I reached the top of the stairwell, breathing a sigh at the sight of the roof through a window in the door.

I quickly hid myself in a panel in the wall at the sound of voices, curling up whilst I hid and held my head between my hands whilst I breathed deeply, fighting against my body's urge as I grew dizzier. The door burst open, making me jump.

"Christine, wait!" I heard Raoul cry.

"No Raoul, I have to go back." She replied shakily. "After tonight, we'll be able to talk properly, away from here. Anywhere besides here." She sighed.

"Of course, I shall be waiting for you afterwards." He replied, before it suddenly went quiet.

I rubbed my eyes, listening until I was sure they'd left before making my way out. I practically ran for the door, yanking it open and stepping outside.

I sighed as soon as the cool air hit me, instantly feeling better. It really was incredible on the roof. Statues stood poised, with an incredibly graceful air about them. I smiled, walking over to the edge of the roof, braving a look downwards. Gosh, it was beautiful! A hundred lights seemed to gleam from below, contrasting under the dark sky.

I heard a slight rustle from behind me, making me turn. Nobody seemed to be there, I could see that, despite how dark it was out here. Everything seemed too still though and I wondered if a certain Opera Ghost was still lurking on the roof…

"Hello?"

I clicked my tongue when my answer was silence. Of course if he was here, he wouldn't just show himself and start having a conversation.

"I know who you are. I'm not exactly stupid. I also know you probably overhead whatever Christine and Raoul spoke about, which can't have been very entertaining." I sighed, knowing I was just rambling now. But what exactly did you say to the Phantom? That was if he was even here and I wasn't just talking to myself like an idiot.

"If you really want to win Christine's heart, you need to stop being so reckless. Try to be patient, give her time to adjust."

When I heard no reply, I moved towards the door, feeling certain that nobody had been there after all. Well, that's what I get for watching the musical too many times, I guess.

"And what would you know about winning her heart?" A voice quietly hissed, resonating around me. "Like it is that easy."

"I know that you came to her as the Angel of Music and I know that she now knows you're just a man. But frightening her like you did tonight will only push her further into the arms of another man."

A long silence followed and I thought that the conversation was over and he had somehow left the roof, having not taken my advice, but then the voice spoke again.

"Perhaps you are right."

"I'm always right," I joked, with a smile, before adding; "Oh and I also know you made that chandelier loose somehow. I saw it flickering during the performance."

"Congratulations for being observant." He replied sarcastically.

"My point is; I realized your plan is to bring it down, perhaps after the performance in revenge for Christine presumably promising herself to Raoul. My advice to you is to not go through with it, because that is the exact thing that would drive her further away from you."

"And why are you, a mere Ballet rat giving me advice?" He paused, his tone softening. "Nobody else would bequest me with the same kindness."

"As much as I'm offended by your insult," I teased, "I believe Christine really belongs to you."

"How can I trust in what you are advising me?"

"Easy, just do as I say. If you don't, you will lose Christine forever, I can promise you that." I shrugged.

"Have I not already?"

"The reason she promised herself to Raoul is because he was there for her. You frightened her tonight and she didn't want to have to confront that, not on her own. You know how naïve she can be and then Raoul comes along, offering sweet words and a world filled of light. But it won't be enough for her, not in the end."

"How do you already understand her so well?"

"Call me observant," I joked, shrugging. "Anyway, I need to get back before everyone realizes I'm gone. You on the other hand need to stop that chandelier from falling."

There was a moment of silence as I walked back to the door of the roof.

"If you are being untruthful to me about Christine-"

"Not to insult you or anything, but I appreciate my life way too much to deceive the infamous Phantom."

There was another long silence, though it felt more relaxed than those of previous.

"You are clearly very wise, Mademoiselle." He teased back.

"Oh, I am indeed," I smiled, before I began to head back downstairs.

As I walked through backstage, I suddenly felt really, really cool. I'd always wondered what it would be like to talk to the Phantom and I felt even cooler in knowing that I'd even managed to give him advice. I guess I could be cleverer than I thought sometimes.

As I made it to the wings, I sighed in relief to see the cast giving their final bows. As much as I was sad to have missed this, I was glad that it seemed that nothing else bad had happened. Clearly, he must have listened and appreciated my advice. It seemed that he too was rather wise.

The cast took a step back, a moment or so before the curtain was about to fall, when the chandelier lights suddenly began to flicker. I gasped along with everyone else, glancing up to see that it was wobbling again.

The audience jumped from their seats as quickly as they could as it fell away from its structure. Oh no! Either he'd not listened to my advice or he had been too late.

I glanced back towards the stage with a cry as I saw most of the cast had disappeared offstage. Christine was still stood; her eyes wide as the chandelier came crashing towards her. She was obviously frozen to the spot, too scared to move. I saw Raoul stand up from box five but he was too far away to get to her in time. Without a second thought, I ran out on stage, knowing I was the closest.

A swish of black suddenly appeared on the stage out of nowhere, slamming into Christine as it pulled her back and out of the way. That swish of black became sharper as the sound of the chandelier shattering against the stage sounded.

Christine was shielded with his cape against the shards of glass before he pulled back once it was over, the mask barely distinguished in the sudden dimness as he gazed her over, obviously making sure she was okay. I could hear Raoul shouting for her, a warning that he would be there soon. The Phantom's face shot up and I smiled, hoping he would understand he had to leave before he was discovered. With a whoosh of his cape, he disappeared and I ran over to where Christine was laid, a still doll on the stage.

"Christine?" I queried uncertainly, shaking her arm lightly.

Her eyes flickered a few times before they shot open and she was pulling herself up with a frightened gasp. I hushed her as much as I could as she sobbed, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"T-the chandelier, it fell!"

"You don't need to worry about that, do you feel okay? You didn't hurt your head when you fell, did you?"

She shook her head, glancing around as though she was trying to make sense of her surroundings once again.

"Christine!"

Her eyes widened as Raoul raced forwards on the stage. She stood quickly, despite me trying to warn her to take it easy.

"Oh Raoul, I was so frightened!" She exclaimed, rushing into his arms once again.

He dropped his face into her hair, hushing her as she cried. "Shh, you're safe now."

I smiled uncertainly, walking backwards as I left the two of them alone.


	8. So lost, so helpless

**I am looking forward to uploading the next couple of chapters. They will be the mark the beginning of a little drama in the opera house. ;) Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing to tell me how you think the story is coming along so I have an idea on what people think of what's going on so far. I promise your reviews make my writing so much worth while and I cannot wait to share the rest of the story I have written so far. There is still so much to come. As this chapter is quite short, I shall share two instead. :)**

**Erik's guest: Perhaps he did. ;) I think Christine can be quite naïve when it comes to her feelings sometimes so she probably isn't really certain on what she feels at the moment. All I will say is this chapter might possibly give a clue about the conflict that will slowly start to arise. ;)**

* * *

So lost, so helpless

It was still dark when I awoke. Automatically, I glanced towards the other beds to see that Meg was sound asleep but Christine's bed was empty. Her duvet was pulled back as though she had been here though.

I grabbed my dressing gown from the coat rack and headed out of the dormitories on my tip-toes. I had a feeling I knew where she might be, given the events of the previous night. I crept towards the chapel, pausing outside as I heard Christine's quiet voice.

"Oh Papa, I wish you were here! I-I just don't know what to do!" She whispered softly, her voice breaking as she sobbed.

When it was became quiet, I knocked softly on the door and took a brief step inwards. She was sat on the chapel floor, her head bowed over, her wild curls hiding her face. I sighed. I hated seeing others upset. She finally glanced round, her puffy eyes wet with glistening tears.

"Hey," I said uncertainly.

I was no good with comforting people, not when I had to speak anyway. I was better at hugging and promising that it would be okay, even though everyone knew it actually wasn't going to be.

"I wanted to be alone with my father." She admitted wearily.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't realize. I'll go-"

"No, no, please stay!" Christine exclaimed as I turned to leave.

I nodded, heading further in the room instead.

"I just meant that I came here to be alone, just for a while. But then I realized that even if he was here, he wouldn't be able to help, not really." She sighed.

I sat beside her and glanced towards the small oval picture of her father, hung beneath the candle. He looked quite handsome and in a way, he reminded me a little like how I imagined the Phantom to look, minus the deformity.

"Why would you say that?"

"Raoul proposed to me last night." She mumbled so quietly, I strained to hear.

"Oh," I said stiffly, not sure what to make of that. "But you don't sound that pleased."

"I am!" She insisted too fervently. "But then I'm not…but oh of course I am! I'm probably being silly. It's Raoul! Of course I would be happy to be engaged to Raoul but…"

"But?" I pressed.

"Oh, I don't know!" She groaned, dropping her face into her hands.

"Maybe you're just overthinking this?" I considered.

It seemed Christine was very naïve and I wondered if perhaps she did really have feelings for the Phantom, but she just didn't know how to confront them. I couldn't exactly blame her. Given how everyone seemed to be terrified of him, her feelings about him probably frightened her too. If was truly having doubts about the relationship already though, then I didn't believe engagement seemed like such a wise choice to jump into. Regrets were a hardship to bear after all.

"Look, Raoul seems…nice," I tried. "You did have a traumatic evening and honestly? I think he should have waited before proposing to you under the circumstances but I'm sure he would understand if you told him you wanted to wait a little longer to be engaged. Just until you're able to think clearer and can make the right decision." I said.

She nodded, lifting her hands to dry her tears. "Yeah maybe you're right."

"I'm not saying this to put you off Christine. I know me and Raoul aren't the greatest of friends but like I said, you're probably just struggling because of everything you've been through. He does seem rather sweet on you so I'm sure he'll understand."

She smiled. "Thank you for the advice."

"Oh that's okay. People often say that I'm brilliant at other people's relations."

"Just not your own relations?" Christine finished with a smirk. "I've heard some of the ballet girls use such a phrase and I never realized how true it was until now."

With a smile, she took my hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for the advice though. I do appreciate it."

I smiled back, giving her hand a squeeze too. "That's okay."


	9. Waiting for the new chandelier

Waiting for the new chandelier

When I woke up the second time, daylight streamed through our little window. I jumped up from my bed, thinking I had overslept.

"I wouldn't hurry to get up." Meg said.

I turned to see both Christine and Meg lounging on their beds, watching me curiously. I frowned, trying to work out what she meant by that.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Remember the chandelier falling last night?"

_Oh yes, that!_

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to perform for a while, not with no lighting. We have a little auditorium lighting but that isn't efficient enough and who knows how long it shall take to get a new chandelier."

"That isn't good." I sighed. "But what will you both do for work?"

"You mean what will we do?" Meg rephrased.

I pursed my lips as I thought about that before realizing she was right. I didn't have a clue how long I would be staying here for, but it seemed I was here for the foreseeable future.

"Well I'm hoping we'll continue to receive our salary. It's not exactly our fault that the chandelier dropped. They should have followed the Phantom's orders when they had the chance."

"His orders?" I repeated in confusion.

"Well yeah…shortly before the performance…actually, it was the morning you showed up here, the Phantom sent letters to Carlotta, Raoul and the managers. The one to the managers was stating that if they did not give the Countess role to Christine, then a disaster-"

"A disaster beyond your imagination will occur." I finished for her.

Her eyes widened. "Yes exactly that! But how did you know?"

I shrugged. "Let's just say I heard the phrase somewhere before…"

"Oh…well, as you know Christine was cast as the pageboy, the managers idiotically ignoring his warning, the arrogant clowns!"

"Meg! It's not funny, Joseph Bouquet died last night." Christine warned.

"I know it's not funny! I saw his hanging body for myself." She said, shivering violently at the thought. "But the managers must have known that something this terrible would happen. God forbid, I didn't think this would be it but the Phantom's already threatened them enough. Maybe they'll start taking him more seriously!"

"She has a point," I agreed. "You know; if the Phantom decides to continue threatening and killing."

I couldn't deny the hope he'd take my advice. Because I had a feeling everybody would get hurt in the process if he didn't.

We got up, deciding to get ready for whatever the day brought us, rather than lounging in bed and thinking morbidly. I was rather excited at the prospect of finally being able to wear one of my lovely new day dresses. I had only managed to buy a couple of day and night dresses but they were exquisite, well, compared to the fashion in over a hundred years they were.

The upper part of the dress I chose was a royal blue shade, with a sea green bow around the middle to match the long skirt. It was so beautiful and I couldn't deny I much preferred the clothes here than I did from the future. They were just so much more feminine.

I managed to clip my curly hair to one side, placing a green flower comb in the top to stand out against my hair. I smiled proudly, practically running over to Meg and Christine once I was finished.

"Oh you look beautiful, Charlotte!" Christine smiled. "And you styled your hair too! It looks marvelous!" Christine said with a grin.

"I'm almost certain that was one of the dresses I suggested you choose. I have to say, I feel quite fashionable seeing you in it now. Although, I do think somebody's trying to surpass me with her brilliant hair styling." Meg teased with a wink.

"Oh please, we all know that would be impossible!" I giggled.

We decided to see where the managers were to see about what was going to happen now. We wondered out the dormitories, taking the grand staircase to the main entrance where raised voices were heard.

André and Firmin were stood at the bottom, talking to the rest of the cast, who didn't appear too pleased at whatever they were telling everyone.

"Well this doesn't look too fortunate." Meg took the words out of my head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry for the convenience but there is just no work to offer at the moment, due to last night's events." Firmin insisted, with a sigh. "Of course everyone shall be paid the minimum salary until we manage to get a new chandelier. But until then, there isn't anything more we can do."

I glanced towards Meg and Christine, who shrugged at the news. "I guess that's something though." I insisted, trying to make light of the situation. They nodded in agreement.

We left everyone to continue to discuss this, whilst we left the Opera house, making our way over to the café directly opposite for a light lunch.

It was a lovely day! The sun glowed brightly and despite the circumstances, I was happy. Of course I missed everyone at home and a part of me did wonder if something bad had happened but I tried to brush that aside. There was no good dwelling on things that you didn't know for certain and I tried telling myself that if I sensed everything as clearly as I did here as though I was really here, maybe I really had just travelled back in time.

As soon as I started thinking like that though, I found I was no longer in the mood for lunch and a chit-chat. I played with my food, staring down idly at my plate.

I couldn't help but think about my poor Mum. If something bad really had happened to me, it would have broken her heart. And as much as I loved being here, I missed my Mum. She needed me.

"Hey, I thought you liked this café."

It was only when I caught Christine frowning at me from across the table that I realized she was talking to me.

"Oh…I do, I really do, but it's just…sorry, I was just thinking about something that's all. It's not important." I insisted, trying not to get too sad about it. I was right the first time; I should just try and forget.

"It doesn't look unimportant. Why not talk to us about it? It may help you feel better." Christine insisted.

"She's right," Meg agreed.

I smiled, but shook my head. "I doubt that. I'm just being silly."

"I doubt you are, and also you listened to me talking last night in the chapel. Now it is your turn."

I sighed. They'd done so much for me already and I understood how crazy it sounded to say I was from the future. I decided to take another approach.

"I'm just missing home, I guess. Well I'm worried about my Mother and I miss her too, so much. It was difficult enough being away from home but this…it just feels a lot more different and real." I explained. "Not that I don't adore being here too." I quickly added.

Meg smiled sympathetically as Christine reached out her hand, giving mine a squeeze. "You don't have to explain, we both understand."

"Oh dear, I probably sound so insensitive talking about how much I miss my family when you've lost both lost a parent."

Christine smiled. "Stop being silly, that's exactly why we understand. It's difficult when you're pulled away from a parent, especially when you have no control over it."

"Yeah, it really is." I smiled sadly.

"Come on, as it's such a lovely day, we could always go for a walk?" Meg suggested.

"Yeah okay, that sounds nice." I smiled.

We stood up from our seats and made our way over to the exit. As soon as we stepped outside though, we saw the Vicomte exiting the Opera house. He didn't take long to spot us and I heard Christine sigh from besides us.

"You can always stay here if you would like to?" Meg asked.

"I did want to accompany you on that walk but I do think I need to talk to Raoul first. I have a feeling I know what he'll ask me." She grumbled.

I smiled. "Well, do not do anything you wouldn't want to. Just…do what feels right."

She nodded, before glancing back at the Vicomte who was heading over here, an enamored smile on his face.

"Good luck," I smiled, before following Meg past her on the pathway.

* * *

**Oh crap, well that can't be good! ;) Tee hee. Review please! :)**


	10. Accusations

**Thanks again for your lovely reviews. I feel as though it starts to get a bit more interesting here ;)... Comment with your thoughts and feelings to the scene and even how you think the story is coming along so far. I'm genuinely awed by your wonderful comments. :) Enjoy!**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for your lovely comments again. :) I hope my characterization of Erik is coming along well. I wanted to try to run it alongside closely with the musical...but still add my own story to it and change it in the circumstances of the characters if that makes sense? :) I hope you understand the situation that Charlotte is about to have to handle. I wanted her thoughts to contrast against her actions a little bit in this one as I think she still chooses to judge certain characters on what she thinks she knows rather than what she actually does. Anyway, I'm blabbering lol. Hope my sleepy midnight explanation made sense haha. ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Accusations

We took a long stroll past several of the finest Parisian stores. We both didn't exactly have the money to pay for anything but it was still nice to glance around. Shopping seemed better here than it did at home, though that was probably because we were in Paris too, only the most fashionable of places in the world.

We made our way back to the opera house in the early afternoon due to Madame Giry advising us to still keep up with our regular ballet rehearsals. I could understand why though. Who knew how long it might take before they found a new, suitable chandelier?

After a few hours of rehearsal, I retired to the chapel.

I was never much of a believer but I found it comforting to pray. It helped me feel closer to my parents. Despite them still being alive, I felt further away from them than ever. I let a few stray tears fall once I was finished, remaining on my knees on the chapel floor as I thought about everything that had happened since I arrived. Of course I loved it here, but I missed my parents too. I had to wonder if they had even noticed my disappearance and whether they were okay. If only my phone worked.

"You! I knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you!"

I tumbled from my thoughts as quickly as I had delved into them, blinking my tears away rapidly as I glanced upwards to see the furious figure of the Vicomte staring me down.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me correctly. I knew from the day we encountered you that you could not be trusted, and then you were constantly at Christine's side, playing the dependable companion you made out to be!"

"How dare you!" I quickly exclaimed, lifting myself carefully from the floor to glare at him, wishing now that I wasn't as small as I was. It was difficult to sound threatening when you were only five foot practically nothing. "I have done no such thing! Throw around insults all you like, but I have never pretended to be Meg and Christine's friend, despite what you may believe."

"Oh and you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't really care what you believe as long as-"

"Turning her against me at every whim, probably belittling me every chance you got too. But now you shall be glad, as she has dismissed the whole engagement!"

"If you truly are arrogant enough to believe I've been spending my time sneering about you, then that is your problem, not mine. Do not accuse me of mistaken transgressions that I have never once done. And if she has finished things with you, then that is also your problem. So instead of coming to me to whine like a child, maybe you should take some time to think about why she might have called the whole thing off. Because from the insults being flung at me now, I can't imagine anybody with a sane mind who would ever want to be with you!"

With all that being said, I lifted my skirts a little with one hand to make certain I wouldn't trip in front of him. I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction! I stormed out of the chapel with as much dignity as I could muster, internally fuming at the wronged insults that had just been thrown at me! I wasn't sure on where I could go but I definitely didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. I feared that I might cry and I didn't want Christine or Meg to see that. I was certain the fop would love to hear that he had upset me even further!

I moved towards the roof on my own accord, feeling certain that nobody would be there, despite it still being late afternoon.

Once I reached the roof though, the sobs I held back broke free. I leaned beside the door, cursing myself for allowing him to upset me. I wasn't even that upset by his lousy comments. It was just because I had been missing home and now he had purposely made my experience here that much worst!

Oh I hated him! I actually _hated _him! I'd always mocked the Vicomte's character as I thought he acted utterly ridiculously, constantly desperate to play the ignorant hero but now I just found him to be so bitterly insensitive. He surely must have noticed my puffy eyes when he had arrived. But no, as usual, he thought about nobody but himself! What was it he said? Oh yes, that was right. He knew I was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on me. Well then I guess I should have known I'd hate him from the moment I laid eyes on him!

I snarled, kicking the wall in fury. It was disappointment more than anything. Disappointment that I'd let him upset me.

"Temper, temper," A melodic voice teased from somewhere on the roof, making it sound as though he was everywhere and nowhere, just like our last conversation.

"Ugh, I hate him! He has no respect for anyone but himself."

The voice chuckled in that same angelic tone. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

I half smiled at this. At least the fop couldn't say I'd run to Christine or Meg and insulted him. No, I doubt he cared much about what the Phantom thought and I found that I liked being able to rant to somebody who would understand how aggravating the Vicomte really was.

"I wasn't crying because he upset me either!" I said quickly. "I'm crying because I miss my family and he is an obnoxious twerp who interrupted me with unfair insults that are untrue!"

The chuckle rang out again. "Of course Mademoiselle, well I would offer my services to assist you in your hatred against the Vicomte given the courtesy you bestowed upon me. But then, I do not know for certain whether that advice was honorable enough yet."

"Did you not overhear the Vicomte? Christine has ended the engagement. That must mean something. But I will decline your proposal on this occasion, because for one, he isn't worth the oxygen berating him any further and two, whether it is completely finished between her and the Vicomte is yet to be seen, but I refuse to do anything that might hurt Christine or Meg too of course."

I allowed the slight breeze to brush against my cheeks as it dried my tears whilst there was a moment of silence. I waited, certain he would speak again.

"He was mistaken to accuse you of merely feigning your friendship with Christine, was he not?"

"Yes, of course. Both Christine and Meg have been there for me since the beginning, trusting me when most would think I was insane just as the Vicomte did. I value both of their friendships and despite despising him as much as I do, I would never say anything to hurt the both of them."

He paused briefly again, before replying.

"Well then, it would seem we have more in mutual interest than just the despising of the fop."

I smiled, despite myself again and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, for the conversation by the way. I didn't want to prove him correct and run into Christine whilst I was upset. Whatever happens, she must still care for him and I wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of knowing he'd upset me either."

I waited, but when silence enveloped me, I smiled instead, and began to make my way back down the stairs, feeling at least fifty percent less angry than when I came up here, which was something at least.

* * *

The next flew past. We were still rehearsing quite a bit so Madame Giry could not accuse us of slacking. I didn't seem to be able to concentrate at the moment though. I was missing home a little despite trying my best not to dwell on things. It was just getting to the point where I was questioning why I was even here. Everything seemed to be going the same way so what was my actual purpose here?

It didn't help that the Vicomte felt it necessary to interrupt almost every single one of our rehearsals to come and talk to Christine, despite her constantly attempting to send him away. It seemed obvious that she was determined not to talk to him, but he was determined to win her back.

Oh he was so infuriating! And despite how much I tried to deny it, I found that my annoyance with him was another reason for me being so distracted.

I was delighted to finally have the weekend off from dancing as it gave us all time to recover from our busy weekly schedule. And time for me to try and clear my head.

On the Saturday, I headed out of the dormitories. My plan was to head towards town, just to go to the market to get a few things. Meg and Christine offered to come along but I was trying to gain a sense of independence. I still appreciated their help but I felt it time to start doing more things for myself.

I rounded the grand staircase, my eyes falling to the floor as I made a list in my head of the things I needed to buy. I glanced upwards, rolling my eyes at the sudden presence of the Vicomte. He seemed to have an annoying habit of sneaking up on people and given my ongoing dispute with him, he was the last person I wanted to see.

He seemed a little hesitant himself as he took small steps up the grand staircase but I continued to walk past him, hearing him click his tongue from behind me.

"I was wondering if I would be able to speak with you for a moment." He requested with usual, false politeness.

I shook my head as I continued to walk further down the staircase. "I'm afraid that I can't stop, so you shall have to trouble somebody else with your presence."

Ugh, why was I always the one to unexpectedly meet him? It was not because I wanted to, I certainly knew that. I didn't even know why I was allowing my disliking of him to distract me from ballet but it was annoying to say the least.

"I realize that I may have been rather impolite to you and I wanted to apologize for my recent behavior."

I huffed as he followed me through the front doors of the opera house and I reluctantly turned to face him. He was stood in front, appearing all too calm and collected. I frowned at the side. Why couldn't he be irritating all of the time? Or better still; just not talk to me at all.

Oh right of course. He was probably only apologizing to get back into Christine's good favors. She didn't know about our argument but she wasn't unobservant. She had probably realized how that I despised him even more given how irritated I always became whenever he visited her at the opera house.

"Please spare me your apology in an attempt to remain in Christine's good graces. It's really rather pathetic." I spat.

I wasn't in the best of moods to chat idly with him when his apology was as worthless as the charming façade he played up to.

He frowned before standing straighter as though attempting to regain his usual arrogant front. "I realize you and I will probably not agree on many things-"

"We will probably not agree on anything." I interjected with a sarcastic smile.

He glared at my interruption before continuing anyway. "Well I was hoping that we might be able to forget our differences. Perhaps even forget everything that was said the last time we spoke. We were both a little cruel, I think you shall agree."

"I think you'll find that I most certainly will not agree!" I practically growled the words at him, taping a step forwards and almost enjoying when he took a hesitant step back. "How dare you follow me out here to speak your worthless apology just to try and win back Christine!" I exclaimed, not caring whether people were staring or not now. Not when he had the nerve to hand me the blame for his sheer rudeness!

I felt a smidge of triumph when I caught him glancing around warily.

"And just so you know, I don't regret one single word I said to you! I think you're shallow, arrogant and you are cruel!"

"Please don't restrain yourself on my account." He grumbled sarcastically, his eyes narrowing. "Perhaps it would be best if we discuss this some other time-"

"No, I would not like to discuss this some other time, just because you are feeling uncomfortable. As long as you stay away from me, we shouldn't need to speak for the remainder of my stay."

"Fine," he finally grumbled.

"Fine," I hissed, before turning on my heel and marching as far away from him as physically possible.

Oh, he made my blood boil! I couldn't believe the nerve of him to harass me in such a way, just to try and make himself look as respectable as he could. He was pathetic! And I was right. Who in their right mind would ever want to be with such a nauseating person?

I was in that same horrible mood for the rest of the day. The last place I wanted to come home to was the opera house because I didn't want to see him again. I also knew I would have to return eventually. But I didn't crawl back until early evening, just as the sun began to droop in the pale blue sky, hoping that he would be long gone by now. There was nothing keeping him here anyway! Christine didn't want him here but yet he was still sniffing around. I took a long breath to try and calm me down as I headed back into the opera house knowing I had to.

I still wasn't going to tell Christine though as I didn't think it was fair on her. I had a feeling that she was torn already, without me making it any worst. And it would only be proving him right, which was never going to happen.

I made my way upstairs to the dormitories, painting on a smile when I saw Christine and Meg talking to themselves on their beds. I stepped in, sinking down on my bed. I was glad that the day was nearly over.

"Are you okay?"

I glanced over to see Christine watching me with concern. I nodded and forced a smile again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; I just had a tiring day." I insisted. Technically that wasn't a lie. It genuinely had been a tiring day.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing a good sleep will not solve."

She smiled before sighing, her gaze falling to the floor. "Raoul was here again today."

"Oh," I stated flatly, trying to hide all emotion. "Well it seems he just doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

"I feel awful about everything. I think he realizes that I do not want to do anything else that might cause him more hurt, so I suppose he just feels as though he can appear unannounced."

"Not necessarily Christine." Meg quickly replied. "If you do not feel very comfortable with him being here, then you need to tell him that. Do not feel terrible for being honest about your feelings."

"She's right," I added. "It's better that continuing with a silly relationship if you know that it is not really what you want. And I think he should learn to respect your wished more too."

She glanced back to me, her forehead creasing. "Has something happened between you and Raoul? You seem harsher than usual whenever the three of us speak of him."

I blinked rapidly, forcing a laugh. "No I don't, you already know the two of us don't get along very well."

"Yes but you were always less inclined to share your opinions about him before. Now whenever we talk about him, you seem aggravated somehow."

I stifled the urge to groan. Why did she choose to be even more observant than usual?

I sighed, getting up from the bed. I had the sudden urge to run away from his conversation, given that the topic choice was a particular distaste of mine.

"Don't be silly, I just think that he should learn to accept your decision rather than continuously pestering you. He seems adamant on making you feel uncomfortable at the moment."

"And you're sure there's nothing else?"

"Yes!" I insisted. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the chapel."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I practically ran from the dormitories. I don't know why but even the mere mention of his name bothered me now. He wound me up before but perhaps his attitude towards me from the other day was still getting to me.

Yes, that had to be it. There couldn't be any other reason.


	11. Three months of relief, of delight!

**Okay guys! I think this is where it REALLY starts to get good hehehe. ;) When you read this chapter, all I shall say is imagine the surroundings of the movie at the end and you get a sense of what I was trying to describe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much to those who keep reviewing and following my story. I can't tell you enough about how much you amazing people continue to inspire me! :)**

**Grapejuice101: Thanks so much for the review lol! Well you shall like this chapter! ;)**

**Erik's Guest: Good, I'm glad I wasn't just rambling lol. :) Thanks for the review again. Yes, I definitely think she is. I think she finds it easier to pretend that he is the same character that she loves to hate because obviously as Christine's friend, the last thing she would want is ever to develop feelings for him. But I think at some point, she is going to have to have to face that. :) But for now, she has some sorting out to do hahaha. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Three months of relief, of delight

Three months. I had remained here for three whole months. The time had gone so fast! I loved being here though, I truly felt as though this was my real home, where I was meant to be. For starters, there was no technology to confuse me. That was a comfort in itself.

I was beginning to grow worried about Christine though. She didn't seem as happy as she normally did and the Vicomte had been bothering her more and more now that there had been three whole months free of the Phantom's presence.

I was growing anxious about the Phantom. Where was he? I would have assumed that he would have attempted to speak with Christine sooner, especially when she had finished the engagement with the Vicomte. The more that time went on, the more I began to worry that he may have missed his chance.

She didn't seem very content whenever the Vicomte came to see her though. Her eyes had lost that sparkle and she seemed a little gaunt. Even when she danced, she seemed more fragile.

It didn't exactly help that the Vicomte was stopping by every day too. He was more protective of her now than he had ever been before. It infuriated me, seeing him as often as we did now. He would practically collect her from rehearsals and I couldn't help but feel as though he was playing along with the façade that everything was okay too. It was like he wanted everyone to see the two of them together. Not that it bothered me. I just wished I didn't have to see him as much.

Meg was worried too, and it was her comments on Christine's happiness that finally pushed me into doing something.

But the question was what to do.

I doubted I would be able to somehow get Christine and the Phantom in the same room with one another. Not with the Vicomte being as protective over her as he was.

I imagined that the Phantom probably did live under the opera house but then how would I get to his house safely and on my own too? It was practically signing my own death sentence. Then again, I was becoming desperate.

I wasn't stupid though, I realized that if he really did live underground like the book insisted then he was bound to have kept those devices to keep people as far as possible from his lair and the last thing I wanted to do was discover a painful death, especially when it would mean losing all hope of ever returning home again.

But at this point, I knew I had to at least try. It was crazy but I disliked seeing Christine as different as she had become.

I slipped away from rehearsals towards the end, whilst Meg and Christine were both busy talking with Madame Giry.

I quickly escaped up the grand staircase as I caught sight of the Vicomte heading into the opera house through the main doors, though he didn't seem to be paying too much attention to me. My eyes followed him for a moment, seeing that he was obviously wondering into rehearsals to get Christine.

Luckily, Carlotta wasn't using Christine's old dressing room at the moment because of the opera house being closed so the dressing room was free for me to sneak into.

It seemed rather bare and dark without any candles burning but my eyes slowly grew accustomed to this. I stepped forwards, until the shimmering pane of the mirror came into view. I felt around the sides of it, trying to work out if there was a latch or something to use when my hand caught a small lever hidden besides the wall, the passageway slowly opening before me.

I grinned, hesitating for a brief moment before stepping inside. Shrieking in surprise, I brushed away the cobwebs which I hadn't noticed were hanging in the doorway, wiping myself down quickly before taking another couple of steps forward. I winched as the smell of damp air reached me. I breathed through my mouth as I attempted to get used to it, taking slow steps forwards.

Luckily, the tiny passageway had candles lit on either side which made it a little more bearable in seeing ahead.

The passageway seemed to last forever and I was almost convinced that it must have been some sort of dead end after all when I eventually found that the passage ended suddenly. It lead to either the left or the right and after hesitating, I decided to choose the right one.

I knew this was probably crazy but then what choice did I have? I truly believed that if Christine had the choice, she wouldn't even be with the Vicomte.

This passage seemed just as long as the last one and I began to think that perhaps I'd chosen the wrong one. I was already trying not to think too much about the fact that I was underground. The very thought frightened me half to death and now it seemed I had chosen the wrong passage!

I shivered, the cool surroundings seeming to grow even colder suddenly and I wished that I had changed from my thin ballet dress.

Finally, I was lead to a huge winding staircase. I stepped forwards onto it, moving down the steps carefully. The sudden chill seemed to heighten considerably and I wondered if perhaps this meant that I might have been close.

I braved a look down the middle of the winding staircase to see a massive drop. A cry escaped me as I saw just how far the staircase went and I moved back towards the wall, my hand grazing against the rough edge. I slipped against a step, my hand grazing against the wall and I cursed as blood trickled from a small graze in the middle of my hand, though luckily it wasn't too bad.

I continued down the staircase, keeping my eyes out for any traps that may have lay beneath my feet. I'd watched the movie way too many times to know that and I was far smarter than the Vicomte.

It took forever to climb those stairs and I suddenly wished that I'd have been more athletic in school. It would have made this trek so much easier. Finally though, I managed to get to the bottom of the staircase safely, pressing a hand to the wall whilst I caught my breath back.

My eyes widened as I took in where the staircase had lead me.

There was a large oval canal in front of me, though luckily the water didn't seem too deep. I frowned, but knew I couldn't go back now, not when I'd come this far. I'd doubt I could even remember my way back anyway. Luckily, I was also very good at swimming, though it had been a while.

I moved closer to the edge, sitting on the platform to dip my feet in. Yikes, I almost cursed aloud, it was that cold! But I'd come all this way now, so with that being said…

I dived in, a cry falling from my lips at just how freezing the water was. I must have literally been insane. But then again if it meant that Christine would be happy again, then it would be worth it.

I swam quickly in the hope that it would make my journey faster. I took stops every so often to catch my breath.

Blinking rapidly as I reached the other end of the tunnel, darkness suddenly filtered in front of me. I frowned. Surely, there would be some kind of light coming from the Phantom's lair given that I should have been close by now.

I attempted to swim again, gasping when I was suddenly pulled backwards. I tried again, only for me to get pulled back once more. I glanced into the shadowy water but could see nothing. With a sigh, I dipped my head under and felt for the bottom of my dress.

I was caught on something! I swap deeper to see if I was able to pull it free but as my body fought to swim back upwards, the back of my head fell against something hard and blackness pounced on me before I could swim back up.


	12. The Plan

**Ahh I can't wait for you all to read this chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews once again. I get so eager to upload as quickly as I can thanks to you amazing guys! :) I hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Yes, I definitely think she does too haha! Well this problem shall definitely be addressed more in the next chapter! It will be the Masquerade, that's all I'm saying lol. I can't wait to upload that one. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Grapejuice101: You shall definitely like this one haha! :)**

* * *

The Plan

Blackness suffocated me. I blinked rapidly, hoping I was just dreaming. It was like being awake but not at the same time. Remaining able to see darkness all around you and hear things, but yet not being able to move.

"Hello sweetheart."

No, no, it can't have been Mum! Why was she here? Why wasn't I able to see her?

I attempted to talk, but I found that I could form no words, as though I was listening only from the sidelines.

"The Doctors say that you'll be able to hear us." Her voice sounded weak, as though she had been crying.

I wanted to cry with her, but found I wasn't even able to do that. Oh this was awful! What was that about doctors? Was I in hospital? I wanted to know what happened! Was I in a coma? Had I been in a coma for this time? I must have been! But how, when I had only fainted at the time?

"And I want you to know that we love you so much, all of us do. And we just want you to get better, to come home to us."

Oh and despite how happy I was here, I wanted to too! I hated thinking of my Mum being this upset, not over me!

"I know you will, because you're strong, just like your Nan was. And I love you so much!" She cried, her desperate sobs piercing the air.

No, no, no, this was sheer torture! Why was I able to hear this and yet not able to do anything about it? This was beyond cruel! Mum! I love you too! I cried.

Suddenly though, her cries began to fade and a silence began to suffocate me again instead. No, no, please come back!

A sharp cry tore from my lips as I flew upwards. I blinked whilst trying to catch my breath, my arms rising for a moment as though I somehow reach out and somehow pull Mum back to me.

"Finally, she awakens."

My breath stopped as I peered at the figure stood in the doorway of what appeared to be a drawing room. There were decorations scattered all around, along with many loose scores too.

I glanced back, realizing suddenly that this is the first time he had allowed me to see him. He was stood straight, arms dropped by his sides as he eyed me closely. Of course, the first thing I noticed was his mask. The flickering candlelight's scattered around the room cast an eerie glow against the stark white. He was very tall and dressed very impeccably and it made him appear rather intimidating to put it mildly. I could definitely understand why people were frightened of him, though I wasn't, not for the same reasons anyway. It was more of a fright due to how intimidating he looked, given how small I was.

I diverted my eyes quickly, realizing I had probably been staring. I didn't want to seem as though I was being impolite.

My forehead creased as I took in the new dress I suddenly found myself in. No wonder I didn't feel too chilled anymore. It was a royal blue color and had long sleeves. The top was lined with lacy black. It was beautiful, a little gothic but I found I preferred this compared to some of the brighter dresses. I sensed this must have been belonged to Christine.

"I assure you that I exchanged your clothes discreetly. There's no need for you to feel dishonored." He retorted, obviously mistaking my confusion for disgust from the sound of his voice.

I opened my mouth to apologize but he continued quickly.

"Your dress was far too drenched by the time we arrived here and your lips had turned blue. Luckily, I still have a few of…" he trailed off, glancing to the floor before his mismatched eyes found mine again. Under the candlelight, I could see that was one eye was a cobalt blue, the other a spring green. "Why did you choose to journey here anyway? I presume it was a personal choice, though a completely insane one."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I shrugged. "Though I do not understand how you can ask such a question so casually! You have disappeared into thin air for the last three months. What were you doing exactly for all of that time?"

He tensed, his eyes narrowing. "That's none of your business, and you did not answer my question." He stated unhappily.

"Well you didn't answer mine."

He continued to glare, watching me closely as I raised my eyebrows expectantly. "I asked the question first." He spat through clenched teeth.

"Alright, fine, don't get all vexed." I teased with a roll of my eyes.

He answered that by continuing to glare at me so I chose to move on quickly.

"I came about Christine of course. She isn't the same. She seems so utterly miserable and I think it's because you have disappeared. True, she is with the Vicomte a lot more again but anybody can see that she is unhappy. She always looks as though she is smiling for the sake of it, rather than because she is happy. And as for the fop, well it is as though he has blinded himself into believing that she is happy with him." I grumbled.

He paused for a moment before shaking his head and grumbling; "She has made her choice."

"No please do not be stubborn!" I sighed. "Do you not remember that night she broke the engagement off with the Vicomte three months ago?"

"Of course I remember. I have a perfect recollection." He snapped.

"Well then why didn't you at least attempt to talk to her? I was convinced that you would."

"I was prepared to talk to her. But it seemed she was more interested in running to the fop once again when I attempted to seek her company."

"Well what on earth gave you that idea? Did you see the two of them together?"

He narrowed his gaze to the floor once again, his hand curling into fists at his side. "I caught them in an embrace."

"Well you do realize that the Vicomte has been harassing her for these three months? Up until the last month, she had been trying to keep a distance between the two of them, it seemed. And you must have started to notice the change in her. I really do believe that if you came back into her life, she would completely finish things with him. Ever since the night…of the chandelier, she hasn't been the same." I tried saying it as softly as possible when he winched at the mention of it.

"I genuinely believe she needs you."

"How can you really know this for certain, given my absence over the past few months?"

"Because I have come to know her well and it seems to me as though she is merely playing a role, pretending to be happy whilst you are gone. It is as though she is settling for second best. Why else would she have finished things with him so quickly whilst you were in her life and then suddenly change her mind?"

He continued to ponder on that as I spoke again.

"What was so urgent for you to disappear for three months anyway?"

He glanced back at me. "I was in the process of finishing my opera. It is now complete."

"Ahh," I replied. That made sense; music and Christine were two of his biggest influences and it seemed natural that he would retire to one if he couldn't have the other.

He peered at me curiously. "You do not seem too surprised to hear that."

I shrugged. "Well there are two things important to you; Christine and music. I figured without Christine, you might reside in your music which was why I was so certain you hadn't left here yet."

His eyes narrowed again as he watched me closely. "You really are quite observant."

"Yeah, it is so because I am observant." I smiled; knowing that the musical's influence helped a little bit.

"Why did you choose to assist me anyway? When you found me in the lake, I mean?" I clarified when his forehead creased.

He raised an eyebrow. "What an absurd question to ask. Do you really believe the Phantom to be such a monster that he would simply choose to let you drown instead?"

"No, no, of course not!" I quickly insisted. "But I was stupid for travelling here on my own. I also imagine that most people who are brave enough to do the same are dead rather quickly."

"Yes, I imagine that most rational people would be too frightened to visit the Opera Ghost. Because I am most suitable at murdering people, am I not?"

"I don't believe so, not really. I don't believe you would intentionally harm someone unless they were to cause harm to you."

"Do you not believe I have murdered people before?"

"Oh yeah you probably have, but like I said, I believe you have only probably killed when you need to most. You haven't killed me yet so that tells me that you only kill when someone is a threat to you."

"Well you did choose to grant the frightening Opera Ghost with your kindness all those months ago, and I presume you must have known who I was then. I was returning the favor."

"Well thank you for that anyway. I could have died if you weren't there."

"You would have died it I was not here. Which reminds me, I should ask how you are currently feeling? You knocked your head before you became unconscious."

"Yeah, yeah, I feel okay actually."

"No discomfort at all, no feeling of nausea?"

"Nope, none of that."

"Well, you seem to be communication efficiently too, so it appears you have been rather fortunate." He said, "Despite your ridiculous choice to venture down here on your own."

I huffed. "Yeah, you don't say."

I glanced around the room as I replied, finally taking in my surroundings. I was placed in the middle of a small drawing room, on a quite comfortable lounger.

Behind me the amber flares of the fire flickering caught my eyes. It was hidden behind an oval shaped screen and resting on that was my ballet dress as it dried. There was a mantelpiece above the fireplace, the top filled with different candelabras. The room was decorated in a lot or red, I noticed.

"You are the only person I have encountered before who appears so comfortable in my presence. Why is that?"

I shrugged, turning back to find him watching me closely.

"Well, are you going to kill me?"

"I might if you are senseless enough to attempt to venture here on your own again."

I smiled. "That is why I feel so relaxed. Because I don't believe that you are what people say you are, not really. I don't believe you're a monster, or a murderer for that matter."

His forehead creased at this, his mouth parted in surprise.

"I murdered Joseph Bouquet," he finally said it out loud, in a way that was so casual he could have been talking about the weather. "I almost murdered…" he trailed off, closing his eyes as he shuddered.

"Okay, I don't believe you murder anyone intentionally then."

"How can you say such a thing when I-"

"Yes, I know, you almost murdered Christine, I know." I instantly felt guilty when he winched as I said her name though.

I sighed. "What you did to her was an act of jealousy. I don't believe you really ever intended to hurt her. I think you wanted to frighten her but then you must have changed your mind as you raced to save her. Joseph Bouquet was a drunk, who muddled in everyone's business. I saw it for myself. And he was always telling anyone who would listen, ridiculous stories about the Phantom. It wouldn't surprise me if he cornered you that night."

He shrugged. "Yes, well…he saw my face. I had been watching from the rafters due to box five being occupied by the fop once again. He begun to follow me and I knew as soon as I saw the horror on his face that he had seen me. I could not have let him live after that."

I grinned. "See, I'm wonderfully observant, me."

His eyes narrowed again as he glared at me. "I could still murder you now if I choose to, given just how observant you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, sorry to tell you this but…you kind of need me, to get back into Christine's good graces anyway."

He shook his head in disbelief as he walked a little further into the room, still watching me closely. "What do you suppose I should do about Christine then?"

"I'm glad you have asked as I have it all planned out." I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall, waiting for me to speak.

"I think you should reach out to her at the Masquerade. Perhaps you could attend as though you were any other person and before you grumbled about it not being that easy, it is that easy. If you were to appear in your usual fashion, everyone will realize it is you and then you might frighten her away again. I would advise you to send a letter to the managers advising them to comply with the staging of your opera-"

"Yes because they have listened to me greatly so far!"

"Yes but if you remind them about Joseph Buquet's death and the chandelier dropping, perhaps they shall realize they need to listen to your warnings more carefully. You need just to give them an insensitive. Perhaps you could warm them with something like; remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier." I giggled to myself at my private joke. I was way too obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera.

He eyed me as though I was insane, though I couldn't really blame him. Nobody but me was bound to understand that joke here.

"Anyway you should then reach out to Christine at the ball and suggest that she returns to you as your pupil so you can assist her with the role you have obviously given her. This will give you a way to slowly become closer to her again." I grinned.

He clicked his tongue. "But it is not going to succeed. You said yourself that the fop has been following her around constantly."

"Then I shall distract him…somehow."

He smirked at that. "And how exactly shall do you plan on doing that? I believed that you promised him to not talk to him for the duration of your stay here. I am no expert but I believe that distracting someone does require a sense of conversation."

I flushed at his words. He had a valuable point. How was I of all people going to be able to effectively distract the Vicomte? Though it would be quite funny if I was actually able to trick him, but how?

"I shall have to think of something. Perhaps I could pretend that I found you lurking in our dormitories or something. We all know how much he loves playing the hero and I'm certain he would rush at the chance to attempt to capture you."

He thought about that for a moment before nodding, looking somewhat impressed. "That is not too awful an idea actually."

"Err…thank you, I think?" I joked, clearing my throat nervously as he continued to stare at me closely. Yeah, he really could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

"I still do not understand why you would go to all this trouble though. I understand your concern about Christine, but even Meg is terrified of the infamous Phantom. Most rational people would escape from me the first chance they were given and that's even with this," he pointed to his mask. "Present."

"It's just a mask," I snorted.

"Yes, but most people tend to be concerned with what is underneath."

"I imagine you are probably scarred, or have some kind of facial deformity." I shrugged.

"That is putting it mildly."

"I really don't think it matters, not to me anyway. I believe you should get to know the person before you begin to judge them for their appearance."

"Very wise, though what if that person was indeed the monster that everybody believes them to be?"

"I told you before," I smiled. "I don't believe you're a monster, not really. You probably haven't had much of a life and there are probably lots of people who have been cruel to you which will be why you think you're a monster. But you're not, not really. And I think that Christine has the capability to make you want to be a better person."

He half smiled at that. "It is impossible not to want to be a worthier person for Christine, I shall agree with you on that."

"But my point is that I don't find you terrifying at all. I suppose I could understand why people might find you a little daunting when they first meet you, particularly with your mask. But only because it gives you more of a mysterious presence." I said. "I also believe you would do anything to ensure Christine's happiness, which is more that the fop has ever done for her, given what I have seen anyway."

"And that is not because you are biased in anyway." He snorted. "Do not mistake me, I loathe the boy too but…well, you seem eager to help to break up their engagement."

"Yes because he is not right for her! We might not get along very well but he isn't making her happy, anyone can see that. I don't even believe that he truly loves her, not as much as you do. It is like he cannot see for himself how much she has changed. He's selfish, refusing to acknowledge the person he's meant to love more than anything in this world just so he can cling onto her. That isn't love; love is sacrificing somebody else's happiness for your own. I think you do that for Christine, because no matter how much you love her, you have kept your distance. That is real love and I think Christine feels the same way."

He paused for a moment, before frowning. "I think I rather dislike how observant you are."

I smiled, despite myself. "That I can't change, I'm afraid. But I can help you earn back the trust of Christine again, and that is definitely something."

A touch of a smile ghosted his lips as he looked to the floor. "I don't believe I have ever said this to anyone before but…thank you."

"Oh wow, I think this may be the best day ever. The Opera Ghost himself has granted me his first thank you." I grinned.

His response was to literally look at me though I was insane once again.


	13. Masquerade

**AHHHHHH! Yeah, I'm a tad excited to be giving you this lovely chapter. :) So excited, I just couldn't wait another day. :) Which is funny, given the way this one ends. I seem to like causing pain to my characters for some reason lol. I'm a meanie haha. :P I shall be uploading the next chapter of this tomorrow as it links onto this one so I won't make you wait too long. :) I hope you enjoy all the raw feels! :)**

**EriksAngel170: I know, right! :) I don't think she truly believed that everything was going to really happen in the same way because of her presence if that makes sense? So she sort of waited, expecting him to go and see her and then being like oh...well, nothing changed anyway lol. Yes, well that's Raoul for you lol. Yeah, I definitely think she's feeling conflicted about that. Yeah, well just read on and you shall see what will happen at the Masquerade. I know what you mean. I kind of wanted Charlotte to be the character to turn around and be like dude, as awesome as your entrance was, tone it down a bit lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy my chapter! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Aww I'm glad you did. This makes me happy haha! :) Ahh, you shall have to keep reading lol. Do you know what, I'm not even gonna lie, I didn't actually think of that. I guess it kind of just...happened haha. :) Tbh I'm still figuring how to make her time travelling plausible in the best way, without making it too cliche, if you know what I mean? Aww thank you! :) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some great angst thrown in quite a lot with this one, I think. :)**

* * *

Masquerade…

Masquerade came around quicker than I thought it would. I couldn't deny I was feeling quite nervous about my chosen dress. I supposed it could be considered a little risqué here but I loved it so much that I just had to buy it.

I wondered back to the dormitories after rehearsals with Meg and Christine so that we could all help with the lacing at the back of our dresses.

As soon as they saw my dress, they gasped, their eyes roaming over the shimmering material.

"Oh wow, that looks beautiful!" Christine exclaimed.

"It is a little risqué if I do say so but I've always preferred that added touch." Meg giggled. "You must try it on though, so we'll be able to truly see what it looks like on you."

I pulled the dress on over my corset, glad that it actually sleeveless. It would leave one less place constricted when the ties at the back were laced. It had a daring sweetheart neckline but it was so beautiful! The top half was black and lacy, with shimmering crystal like decorations running downwards. In the middle was a satin belt, laced into a bow at the back, thanks to Meg and Christine's help. The skirt was black, but it seemed more of a shimmering grey underneath bright lights and the skirt flowed outwards to the floor, just like a normal gown would.

I left my hair simple, leaving my ringlet curls as they were but tucking them to the left so that they dangled over one shoulder to cascade downwards.

I paired the dress with a pair of silk black gloves that reached my elbow and a masquerade mask which only covered my eyes. It was a silver mask with black glitter on the inside and silver on the outside.

"Oh Charlotte, you look absolutely beautiful!" Meg exclaimed, making me smile

I glanced warily at the mysterious girl in the mirror, certain the reflection would change at any moment. I wasn't used to feeling this beautiful. I felt as though it was actually someone else staring back.

"Yes, you really do!" Christine agreed.

Christine and Meg were just as beautiful though. Christine had kept her hair simple like mine, though one side of her hair was clipped back with a small pink rose, matching the baby pink gown that she was wearing.

Meg looked like the angel she was, with her blonde curls pulled back into an elaborate bun and her long white gown with wings sowed on from the back.

"You both look so beautiful tonight! I cannot wait to attend the masquerade with you both tonight." I insisted with a smile.

We made our way down the grand staircase to meet everyone in the foyer.

Raoul was already waiting for Christine at the bottom of the staircase. He was wearing exactly the same thing as he was in the movie too, which I found a little strange.

A smile broke out as soon as he glanced this way and I instantly turned my head to watch where I was walking instead. I found that even looking at him angered me.

I stood beside Christine and Meg as he complimented them both. Part of me wanted to just walk away but I didn't feel as though that would be very mature of me so I stayed, having a feeling I already knew what was coming.

"You look…distinctive as usual."

I glanced back, narrowing my eyes as I noticed he was staring at me, faking a pleasant smile.

I faked the smile back before replying; "Yes and you look…charming as usual."

He smirked. "It seems that only you are able to make that sound as though it was actually an insult."

"That's because it was one and on that note, I need a drink." I grumbled, pushing my way directly past him on purpose before I was tempted to really insult him. If I wanted a chance to distract him later then I would need to try and do that as little as possible.

I didn't understand why he annoyed me as much as he did though! it was infuriating to say the least. Luckily though, they seemed to have a selection of drinks to choose from. I went for a small glass of wine, downing the alcohol in one.

"You two seem to be getting along perfectly well." Meg's sarcastic voice came from beside me.

I turned to glance at her, seeing her watching me curiously.

"It's as though he enjoys purposely aggravating me." I complained, grabbing another glass and downing that as quickly as I could too.

Meg raised an eyebrow at that. "Well it also seems that you are determined to become inebriated tonight."

"It will be the only way I can actually bear being in his company tonight."

She continued to watch me closely. "Well I presume you shouldn't have to spend any more time with him tonight now that you have both been civil enough to one another for Christine's sake."

I flushed but quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course, you are right." I smiled. "Come on, let's go and see if we can find anyone that might not have an available date tonight."

Meg giggled as we walked back towards the swarm of people, commenting with a shake of her head; "I fear I may have corrupted you."

"Hmm, or it could have been me to you." I teased her with a wink, making us both giggle again.

I found myself moving back to the side of the room later on though as Meg and Christine both busily talked to Raoul about something or other. I watched everyone twirl beautifully to the music, though my eyes kept moving back to where the three of them were stood. What could they actually be talking about that was so interesting? I doubted that he had anything interesting to say.

"Your time to distract has come around." I gasped at the familiar voice coming from behind my left ear. It sounded as though he was hiding a little back in the shadows, trying to keep his distance from the party.

I groaned, my eyes falling to the three of them again. "Oh dear, do I have to?"

He chuckled. "You were the one to have thought of the idea."

"Yes and now I'm suddenly wishing that I didn't."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

I huffed, glaring down at the floor. "I doubt that! He is acting infuriatingly as usual and I'm sure he picks me out over everyone else just annoy me further. And if he is, then congratulations to him because it is working!"

"Yes, yes, you shall have lots of time to grumble about the Vicomte tomorrow-"

"Hey-"

"But for now, I need you to distract him. Meg should not be too much of a problem given that she has now wondered off somewhere with Madame Giry."

I glanced back to where they were stood to see he was right. I smirked, realizing the Phantom had probably set that up too. I knew Madame Giry also helped him if he wanted something done.

Christine was now finally being pulled away from the Vicomte by an enthusiastic and presumably tipsy Firmin. She had danced with him all night though. This was my chance to trick him.

"I shall wait until they begin dancing to get his attention."

"Very well Mademoiselle."

I waited until Christine was finally on the other side of the room before sneaking away to one of the other staircases to head upstairs. I rounded the hallway, heading back down the grand staircase where the Vicomte was still alone.

I took a deep breathe, putting on my best acting skills as I picked up a handful of my skirt to run to where he was stood. He glanced back at me as though I had lost my mind.

"Oh please, you must come quickly."

"What on earth is the matter?" He asked as though I was just being ridiculous.

"Well, I went back upstairs to the dormitory to go and collect something and I saw a shadowy figure sat on one of the beds! I'm almost certain that it was the Phantom himself, because I saw a flash of white! I am worried to death about going back alone because he might still be in there!"

He frowned, glancing towards where Christine was still dancing happily with Firmin before sighing.

"Oh very well, I shall escort you back to make certain that he is not still there."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed dramatically, biting back the smile that threatened to break out as I turned round, ignoring his bewildered stare I could feel following me. At least the Phantom would finally get his chance to speak to Christine alone.

I tried to walk as slowly as I could as we made our way back to the dormitories, stopping a few times as I complained about how uncomfortable my shoes were. But he walked too quickly. I frowned. Clearly he was a nuisance about nearly everything.

As we arrived back to the dormitories, the door was shut just how we had all left it earlier. I glanced at the Vicomte, hoping that I looked convincing. He was watching me closely though, eyeing my features speculatively.

I opened the door to before breathing a dramatic sigh as I stepped inside.

"Oh thank good ness! Well it appears that he isn't actually here anymore." I spoke in a rush. "Thank you for escorting me back but you may proceed back downstairs if you wish-"

"Do you genuinely believe that I am that idiotic?"

I turned in surprise at the sound of the dormitory door slamming closed, his irritated voice following the noise.

"Excuse me?"

"Enough with this false pretense, I demand to know what you are really up to!"

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." I huffed.

"Allow me to clarify then. Why did you attempt to deceive me in bringing me here alone?"

"What are you talking about? Are you even attempting to talk any sense because it just sounds like utter nonsense to me?" I complained, slipping past him in the doorway.

His hand caught my arm as I turned to leave, pulling me back round to face him.

"Get your hands off of me!" I exclaimed as I took a step back, dragging my arm out of his hold. Now I was really angry with him. Who did he think he was?

"Who do you think you are, touching me in such a _disgusting_ manner?"

"And who do you think you are, deceiving me into leaving with you when you have not even attempted to lead a conversation these last few months?"

He took a step forwards so that we were practically inches apart now. His eyes were wide, an angered look playing across his features as his hands twitched by his sides, as though ready to reach out again.

My throat suddenly seemed dry, my heart was hammering far too loudly, making it impossible to even think of a response, let alone speak it. I took a few needed steps back from him, suddenly able to breathe more efficiently and articulate what I wanted to say.

"Why would I ever want to have a bland discussion with you?" I huffed. "What interesting conversation could you of all people think up?"

He laughed sarcastically, stepping forward again so that I was practically bumping into the dormitory door now.

"And yet, you practically marched me out of tonight's festivities." He smirked. "One might begin to wonder if your hatred for me is really so genuine after all." He teased, a smirk lifting his lips.

I found my bottom lip between my teeth, catching his attention as the smirk dropped from his features.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of it as I moved as far away from him as the dormitories would allow.

"Ugh!" I groaned in disgust. "The mere thought of ever being even fond of you makes me so nauseated and also, nobody marched you out. You came with me more than willingly, so maybe you're the one who is living a pretense, given that your childish insults have been thrown at me from the moment you saw me."

He pulled a face this time. "I can barely manage to remain in the same room with you without feeling sickened."

"Oh believe me, the feeling is mutual." I bit back with a glare. "But given how decipherable you are, I knew you would come along willingly and all because of your ridiculous hatred towards the Phantom. I knew that idea would work, given how pathetic your rivalry is with him."

My eyes widened as I realized I had mistakenly slipped up on a piece of vital information. I glanced back at Vicomte to make certain he hadn't heard but it seemed he was too busy continuing with the next hurdle of insults.

"Well the next time you attempt to deceive-" he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes falling to the floor for a moment before he glanced back towards me, his eyes wide. "Wait, that is it…you know who the Phantom is."

"What, don't be ridiculous-"

"And you distracted me so he would be able to meet Christine."

"This is just preposterous, wait-" I called quickly as he pulled open the door.

I ran after him, attempting to catch up with him in my humongous dress which was pretty much a task in itself.

"You're being so silly and if you could wait a moment, you would see that for yourself-"

"I should have suspected this when you scampered over to me of all people, pretending with the false innocent act!"

"Well then more fool you-"

"How could you organize this when you saw for yourself how frightened Christine was after the chandelier dropped or have you suddenly forgotten about that?" He exclaimed in fury, turning on his heel to glare at me.

"How could I forget? I was prepared to run out onto that stage to save her myself, if you remember! And whether you like it or not, she is not happy with you! That was why I arranged this in the first place."

He shook his head, eyeing me as he spoke. "You have loathed me since the first day we met and that is fine as I am not particularly fond of you myself but at least I have attempted to stay on good terms with you. You meanwhile have organized a campaign against me since you arrived here so that Christine would finally despise me too!"

"That isn't even true!"

"Oh really, I do not believe you even understand the meaning of honesty or truth."

"But I am being honest! Everybody can tell that Christine is no longer happy with you and it is not because I dislike you, it is because she is my friend and I am worried about her. Do you really think I would have arranged her to meet the Phantom if I did not truly believe that he would not harm her?"

"Yes I do, I believe you do not care about anyone but yourself!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well as ironic as that is coming from you given that you refuse to see Christine's unhappiness, it is not true. I arranged for them to talk to one another in public, where she would be free to run from him should she so choose. But she will not, because she is in love with him and I think it tears you up inside to know it!"

"You have been nothing but a curse since the very first day we met you and now I understand why. You are obviously determined to make everybody else miserable with your constant meddling."

"Have you not been listening to a word I just said-"

"Oh yes, I have heard all your ridiculous fabrications. Well, I refuse to listen anymore."

He turned but before he could walk away, I stepped in front of him allowing my temper to get the better of me again. I pushed against him as he attempted to move around me, instantly getting his attention as his eyes grew wide again, his face flushing with anger. But I refused to hold back this time.

"You are a coward; you are the biggest coward I have ever met! You hate the thought of not being enough for Christine. Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but you are not-"

"Why can you not just stay well enough alone?" He groaned in frustration, his hands pressing to my shoulders to push me away from him, obviously realizing that I wasn't going to move until I was finished speaking.

I gasped as he pushed me back against the wall besides the dormitories, preparing to say something thoroughly insulting due to being manhandled by him yet again. But as I glanced upwards, the glare slipped from my face. I blinked rapidly in surprise.

He was stood closer than I thought, his hands still locked against my shoulders.

My mouth felt dry again, a shiver constraining its way free at the intensity within his eyes as he stared back, though this time it was a different gaze from the angry looks we had shared a moment ago.

His gaze fell away from mine, dropping slowly across my features and I shook my head, dropping my gaze to the floor as I found enough resolve to shove him away from me as hard as I could.

I dragged my long skirt up from the floor a little with one of my shaking hands as I practically ran back to the dormitories as quickly as I possibly could.

As soon as I was locked away, I slid towards the floor, only then feeling able to properly breathe again. I grasped my head within my hands, which were still shaking from the shock of what had just happened.

A surge of emotions welled up inside and I allowed the tears to spill past my eyes, feeling like the most horrendous human being in the world. Because this wasn't right, none of this was right.

* * *

**:( Sad times guys!**


	14. Superstitions

**Here is the next chapter following on from Masquerade! I hope you all enjoy it! :) Thank you to those who have reviewed again. I always say it I know, but they truly are greatly appreciated and gives me so much inspiration to carry on so thank you again. :)**

**SapphireBlueSea: Thanks for reviewing. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Yes, I think so too hehe. :) Yeah, I think there has to be some sort of reasonable explanation for her being there otherwise there would be no point. I have got a few ideas so far so I'm gonna have a long think about how to do this one as differently as I can whilst still making it believable for you, the reader. :) If you're wondering why certain events happened the way they do in this chapter, I wanted Charlotte's resistance to be believable given how close she is to both Meg and Christine and I wanted the reader to sort of...understand why she might still see her feelings as a failing of her friendship to Christine if that makes sense? :) Anyway, rambling again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for another great review! :)**

* * *

Superstitions

It was beautiful on the roof tonight. The stars glistened on a dusky background and the air was still. Even the dreary tiles were covered in a blanket of white as I stepped outside.

I moved towards the edge of the roof, wanting to be alone. I wasn't certain on how long Christine and Meg would remain at the party but I hadn't wanted to face them yet.

The thought of Christine caused my tears to fall again and I placed my face back into my hands, wanting to disappear. I truly felt like a despicable friend. How could I have done that to her when she was still engaged to _him_? Even if they did break up one day, I should have never allowed him to be that close to me. It was the Vicomte for goodness sake! I should hate him. I did hate him, I know I did. I had to. It would make this wretched guilt go away.

"I believe I owe you more gratitude for sparing me a few moments with Christine."

I sighed at the sound of his voice, having hoped he wouldn't have been here.

I continued to hide my face, feeling mortified that he had to be the one to find me when I was crying. Then again, I'd rather he find me than the Vicomte…

"It's fine."

I heard the soft crunch of his shoes against the snow as he moved a little closer. "What, no witty remark to share?"

I huffed. "I guess I don't have any to give tonight."

There was a few moments of silence and I prayed that it meant that he had left, despite knowing that he had not moved away yet.

"Perhaps I could somehow return the favors you've been bestowing me in your help with Christine."

I finally rubbed the tears from my eyes and reluctantly lifted my head. I turned back slowly to see that he was stood a few feet away from me, his black cloak wrapped around him. Even in his mask, I could see that he looked a little taken aback by the redness of my eyes though he must have realized already that I had been crying.

"You are actually allowing me to see your presence tonight. Why the sudden change?" I asked him skeptically.

He shrugged, still watching me closely. "Well you have now seen the Phantom for yourself; I see no harm in continuing this given that you have given me enough reason to trust you. Christine has agreed to return to me as my pupil."

I nodded. "Then that is good."

"Yes, it is indeed." He agreed vaguely. "It is a dreadful sort of grief, is it not?"

I gave him a strange look, turning back to the edge of the roof with a heavy sigh. "What is?" I asked reluctantly.

"To know that the one you love is unlikely to ever love you back."

Now I was confused. "Wait, what on earth are you talking-"

I stopped mid-sentence as I turned to see that I was suddenly alone. What on earth did he mean by that? Christine loved him already, I was certain about that and I was just…well I couldn't possibly be in love with…_him_. No, I refused to believe it.

Reluctantly, I slowly trailed back to the dormitories. The night was still young and all I wished to do was go to sleep as quickly as I could. My brain ached. But I was surprised to see that Meg was already home from the party.

"Where's Christine?"

I stepped into the dormitories as I asked, shutting the door behind me.

Meg was sat at the dressing table, in her costume still. She was fiddling with the hairgrips, taking them out one by one.

"Still celebrating the night away with the Vicomte, I expect."

I dropped my gaze at the mention of him, ignoring how she was staring at me in the mirror. I trailed over to my bed, offering a slight nod in response.

"But I found myself unexpectedly weary."

I snorted, glancing back to her. "Meg Giry becoming weary before midnight; this is a shock!" I teased.

She smiled but didn't comment further as she continued to release her curls from its strict structure.

I sat on my bed, suddenly feeling quite tired as I let my eyes droop. I was just glad the evening was over if I was honest.

"How was your spontaneous stroll with the Vicomte?"

My eyes shot open, glancing towards Meg again. My heart suddenly began to race, my skin flushing as I wondered if she had seen anything. She was still turned away, fiddling with her hair. She seemed fine but then how did she know I had been with the Vicomte?

"Well I had to use his help actually as I thought I saw the Phantom in-"

"Don't lie to me!" She suddenly snapped angrily, turning round in the chair to face me fully. She was watching me closely, her eyes narrowed.

My eyes widened, realizing she must have seen something for her to suddenly become that angry with me.

I blinked away the tears threatening to spill over, not wanting to cry again. I glanced towards the bed, pursing my lips and ignoring her until I was certain I was able to talk without completely breaking down.

"I don't know what happened! The only reason I lead him away was so that the Phantom could talk to Christine at the masquerade."

"What are you talking about?"

I chewed on my lip, wondering if I should tell her about what I had been planning. But then I realized that I needed to tell her, especially if she really was that angry with me. It was Meg after all, I couldn't lie to her.

So I told her everything. From visiting the Phantom in his lair and the plan to get the two of them alone tonight and I believed her when she promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone about this. She could obviously see how distant Christine had been lately too so she must have realized why I had done it for.

"Okay fine, I believe you when you say that it was all for Christine's happiness, because we both know that she has not been the same lately but you still need to explain something else."

"What?"

She frowned as she came over to sit with me on the bed, sharing a look a disappointed Mother might give to their child.

"I saw you and the Vicomte outside the dormitories talking to one another. I couldn't find either of you when I came back so I went upstairs to search for you and I saw for myself the way the two of you were looking at each other."

"I was simply angry with him! I had to distract him so that the Phantom could reach Christine and he had spoken to me horrifically once again!"

"Don't lie to me Charlotte," she insisted softly. "That wasn't the sort of angered look shared between two enemies."

"I don't know what you are accusing me of but I have done nothing wrong!" I quickly insisted, feeling as though she was definitely trying to insinuate that I had.

I might not have fully believed myself at this point but I was not completely lying. Nothing had actually happened between us. And the disgust I felt for allowing him in such close proximities with me tonight would certainly be enough to make certain that nothing ever would happen between us.

"There is nothing between me and the Vicomte, especially when he is engaged to one of my best friends and there never will be anything between us!" I hurriedly assured her as much as I could.

She nodded. "I was just asking. Because if you did have feelings for him, then perhaps you should at least wait until Christine has ended things completely-"

"Drop it, please Meg!" I demanded.

She sighed before nodding again. "Okay fine, as long as you're certain."

"Yes I said so, didn't I? Goodness sake!" I complained before heading over to the shared restroom so that I was able to get changed and away from her accusations.

I didn't slip back into the dormitories again until I was certain that she was asleep. And then I finally allowed my emotions to once again spill over, wishing more than anything that my heart wasn't disagreeing with both my head and the promise I had made Meg as much as it did.


	15. An Invitation

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! It made me so happy to see that I had FOUR reviews in one night! I literally can't tell you how pleased I was to hear all your wonderful opinions on the story so far. Anyway this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Just don't expect the current situation between a few known characters to get any easier quite yet ;)...**

**SapphireBlueSea: Ahh I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you shall enjoy this one too! Thanks for another review! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for the lovely review. :) Yes, I think I've got it kind of planned out now. :) Yes she is indeed. Well...because I never like making it easy for my characters...not quite. ;) I know! :( He will get his turn for plenty of hugs eventually, don't worry! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, it isn't an easy situation for Charlotte at the moment but...I hope you understand the decision she makes given what she believes presently if that makes sense. Anyway hope you enjoy. :)**

**EriksAngel170: Thank you for the review! :) Nope and there is more to come hehehe. But I promise that the situation will begin to get easier due to certain events that will soon happen. And I shall say no more about that hahaha ;) **

**ShapeShifter15: Aww I'm glad you like the story. :) Yeah I wanted to do something a little different. Yeah, I agree. It took me a long while to like Raoul as a character but I definitely do think some of those stories can be unnecessarily harsh and a little cliché too. Yep pretty much. :)**

* * *

An invitation

The managers announced they would reluctantly allow the Opera Ghost to stage his opera a few days after the Masquerade. I found the whole thing rather amusing. They had gathered us in the auditorium at the start of rehearsals and it was obvious they were furious about it. I thought they were exaggerating a little too much though.

My smirk dropped the moment that the Vicomte announced that he wished to watch all rehearsals. Just when I thought the three of them couldn't exaggerate the situation anymore. Presumably this was because he was less than thrilled too. I was worried though. Partly it was because he had accused me of knowing the Phantom at the Masquerade already. Mainly, it was because of the events that had occurred that night. The very thought made me feel nauseous again.

After seven hours of continuous rehearsals, I managed to slip away for a quick break, once Meg had returned. It didn't help that the Vicomte had watched the majority of today's rehearsal, though luckily, he and the blundering managers seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

I exited the auditorium, heading down the grand staircase as I neared the front entrance, seeing that the managers were stood in the foyer, doing nothing as usual. They were talking to the Vicomte and someone else who I didn't recognize. I tried to slip around them as quietly as I could.

"Ahh Mademoiselle Higgins, just the person we were talking about." Firmin announced.

I heaved a heavy sigh, a feeling of nausea hitting me again as I reluctantly turned to face them, keeping my eyes trained on the managers. My hands dropped from the buttons of my coat which I had been hastily buttoning up and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Marcel Bonneville here is quite the worthy acquaintance of ours. He's a famous French author as it goes and he was wondering if we could suggest anyone to introduce him more informally to Meg Giry."

"You mean to say that you are not the beautiful Meg Giry?"

I turned to glance at the man stood in front of me. He was dressed smartly. His short hair was a bronzed brown shade, pushed back from his face. He was quite handsome, with piercing sea green eyes and high cheekbones. A smirk lifted the edges of his lips. He also seemed quite tall, a good foot taller than me at least.

"Well given that I have just been addressed as Mademoiselle Higgins, I would say not."

His smirk grew wider, his eyes shining with humor. "Oh I like you. Most people would have probably just laughed at such an unobservant comment."

I shrugged. "Well I'm not like most people."

"Yes, I can see that." He insisted, his eyes trailing over me.

I blinked, turning back quickly to the managers, who were staring between the two of us with interest.

"Was that all?"

"Oh well given that Christine will be occupied on her break with the Vicomte de Chagny, we was rather hoping that you might introduce him to Miss Giry now?"

My eyes had already fallen to the Vicomte before they had even asked. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes, glancing anywhere but to me and his face seemed a little flushed. I instantly opened my mouth to say something before realizing it wasn't a good idea, especially not in front of the managers. Anything I would say would only be out of anger, out of jealousy at the thought of those two. Wait…jealousy?

"Well there's no hurry presently, gentlemen." Marcel insisted quickly.

I glanced back around to see that Marcel's eyes hadn't seemed to have left mine.

I shrugged. "Well you heard him. I shan't be away from rehearsals for very long anyway."

I turned quickly to escape them before they could argue any further. They couldn't exactly stop me given that everyone else had been given a short break. I was certain they wouldn't have stopped Christine, given that she was spending it with the Vicomte.

I blinked, feeling guilty at my thoughts as I headed out the main entrance. What was wrong with me? I needed to stop thinking in such a way. None of this was Christine's fault.

It wasn't like I was really needed for rehearsals anyway. I didn't have much of a role and it left me feeling a little lost. I headed back after taking a small wonder around the city though, knowing that I couldn't really take too long.

I breathed a weary sigh as I reached the front entrance. The truth was, I was dreading going back to rehearsals. It would require remaining in the Vicomte's presence for another however many hours. Though I doubted that he would try to talk to me, which was one positive. If he wanted to, he would have done so already.

I moved back into the auditorium to find that Marcel was still busy talking to the managers at the front. The Vicomte seemed to have wondered away from them a little and as soon as he saw me, he began to march this way. Oh, well it appears that I might have spoken too soon.

I frowned, glancing around to try to spot another exit from where I was stood, but given that I was in the middle of the stalls, there was not. It would look a little desperate if I moved through the seats just to get away from him. Now I felt really nauseated.

His forehead was creased in concentration as he stopped in front of me. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Please, I just wanted to inquire something."

"Whatever it is, it cannot be of much importance."

I peeked behind him to see that everyone had stopped dancing for a moment. Meg and Christine were stood to the side, talking to one another. Meg kept glancing this way though, not looking too pleased. Great, that was all I needed.

I glanced back at the Vicomte to see that he seemed a little flustered as he dropped his gaze, fiddling nervously with his hands. Given how confident he usually was, this caught my interest.

"I actually wanted to discuss the events of the Masquerade with you."

I could feel my face reddening at the reminder and my eyes fell back to the stage to see that Meg was still looking this way. I sighed, glancing back at the Vicomte to see he was patiently waiting for my response.

"Like I said before, I really don't think that's such a good idea." I replied, before making my way around him quickly.

"But what happened that night-"

I instantly turned back to glare at him. Could he say it any louder?

"Nothing happened. You are still engaged to Christine so that makes this conversation as pointless as the events at the Masquerade."

I might not have meant that. But if I could get him to believe that I did then perhaps he would leave me alone.

He blinked, seeming surprised for a moment before he tried again. "Charlotte-"

"Just stay away from me." I forced the words from my mouth, before quickly turning away from him.

I felt wretched to say the least. I knew I was right though. It was obvious that whatever happened was just what it was, a moment of insanity. He was still engaged to Christine. Perhaps if that fell through then-

No, what was I saying! It was only a few days ago I'd swore that this couldn't happen. Perhaps it would pass, if I kept as much of a distance as possible…hopefully.

Marcel turned to glance at me as I exited the aisle, smiling as I headed over to the managers.

"Miss Higgins, we meet again, and what a pleasure it is if I do say so myself."

I gave him a curious look. "I think you are getting a little carried away. I have only just met you."

"Perhaps I am a little; I think it might be your presence that overwhelms me." He teased, making me roll my eyes.

"Well as compliments goes; that sounded more uneasy than it did charming." I teased.

I turned my back to head up to the opera stage, certain the conversation was finished.

"Well perhaps I would be able to company you to supper tonight, see if I can change your mind about that?"

I turned back, pursing my lips for a moment. "Have you not been introduced to the lovely Meg Giry yet?"

He nodded. "I have as it so happens. Christine was polite enough to introduce us when she arrived back from her break."

I nodded. "Well then perhaps you would consider asking for her company to supper instead."

"But I am asking you."

I paused, seeing that he was being serious about this.

I found my eyes automatically fell back towards the Vicomte to see that he was watching us both, a frown slowly appearing.

That was all the encouragement I needed. Whatever he had wanted to talk about couldn't have been of any importance. If it had, he would already have broken off his engagement to Christine. So I needed to stop being silly and realize that nothing was going to happen.

"And what sort of time were you thinking of arranging this supper?"

"Around six, perhaps."

I pursed my lips in thought. "Well you could always make an appearance at six and then if I do not have too much of an eventful night, I might perhaps accept your invitation."

He smirked at that. "Well I might meet you then."

"You just might indeed," I replied just as cryptically.

I turned back quickly. Perhaps if I went out with Marcel then I would grow to like him in the same way. It was worth a try, right?


	16. Confrontation

**So...as the next chapter of this runs onto this one...I was going to upload them both tonight. Buuuuut I'm feeling mean, especially as this one ends on a little bit of a cliffhanger so I am going to make you all wait until tomorrow night mwahaha. ;) But pwease don't hate me! I promise I shall upload this one tonight, one more chapter tomorrow night, and another one on Thursday night, as I shall not be able to upload another one until Monday because I am at my Sister's for the weekend. :) Thank you so much for those that keep reviewing! It genuinely means so much and gives me so much inspiration for the story.. I promise you that there is still lots more to come though so please keep reviewing. :) Thanks again.**

**Erik's Guest: I know tut-tut, it's terrible lol! I think that's definitely the plan, although whether it works or not...you shall have to wait to see until the next chapter for all to be revealed mwahaha. ;) It will be worth it though, I think. :) Yes exactly, that's what I was going for. :) Aww glad to hear that. :) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the fabulous reviewing! :)**

**Erik's Angel70: Yeah, I tried to keep the story the same, but add in how I think the events might change with added characters such as Charlotte and certain events happening if that makes sense? Sorry! I guess that's what I get for writing my thank you's on the chapter late at night on about four hours sleep lol. Thank again for the review though. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Spaice: Aww I'm glad you've enjoyed it! :) Yeah I'll be honest, I'm really enjoying writing about them and the possibilities of future events hehe. Aww thank you! :) Yeah I tried to imagine the effect another character might have if she was brought into the fold. It's nice to see that that's definitely being appreciated though. :) Thank you for the lovely review though and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Confrontation

I explained to Meg and Christine what Marcel Bonneville and I were talking about whilst rehearsing. I knew they had both been watching. I had caught them quickly turning away when I headed back over to them.

"He appeared persuasive, I shall give him that." Christine smiled.

I shrugged in reply, not wanting to make a fuss about it.

"He obviously must be rather interested. He was quite handsome too, I have to say." Meg agreed with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a little ironic given that the purpose was to introduce the two of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he was much more interested in finding about you after we spoke."

"Really?" I asked a little warily.

She nodded. "He seemed quite enamored with you actually. I don't know what you said to him when you departed rehearsals, but it must have caught his interest."

"I hardly spoke to him." I scoffed.

"Well then he was obviously captured by your sparkling personality." She giggled.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I thought she was getting a little carried away with herself, given that I'd hardly spoken to him. But he did seem polite enough and he was obviously able to handle a joke. I suppose he was quite handsome too, but then I had my reservations. But I also knew that I needed to forget about those.

Nevertheless, Christine and Meg were both insistent that I needed to change straight after rehearsals and they helped me pick something to wear.

"You cannot decline his invitation now that you have already accepted!" Meg insisted avidly when I began to question on whether or not I should still go. "It wouldn't be very polite."

Christine shrugged, offering a weak smile. "She might be correct about that."

I grumbled in complaint instead, accepting the dress from Meg that she had selected for tonight. I supposed they were right but I was feeling dreadfully nervous. I didn't feel as though I would be able to stomach the thought of eating at the moment.

I had to admit the dress was pretty. The top half of the dress was a baby pink shade, with blue crisscross patterns at the front and short sleeves. The skirt was an air force blue shade. It wasn't a particularly formal dress but it was lovely and it seemed rather modern.

Meg helped with my hair. She left it to one side, allowing the ringlets to fall over one shoulder.

"I should probably go." I forced out the words aloud, fighting a frown.

Meg rolled her eyes as she moved me back over to stand in the middle of the dormitories, directly in front of the mirror. Just the place I didn't want to be stood at. I was too nervous to properly glance at myself!

"Well thank you for doing my hair Meg, it looks absolutely lovely." I insisted quickly, my eyes falling from my reflection in the mirror.

I had quite pale skin anyway but it seemed dreadfully so tonight, though Meg had tried to cover that up the best she could so I at least looked a little human.

I thanked her again before moving to leave once again. Their good luck wishes rang in my ears as I said my quick goodbyes before shutting the dormitory door behind me. I was meeting Marcel downstairs so I had assured Meg and Christine that I would be fine walking down the grand staircase on my own.

"I suppose you are on your way to meet Monsieur Bonneville?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" I snapped, trying to sound as annoyed by his sudden presence as possible.

"Well I assumed that was merely said in jest as it often is with you."

Reluctantly, I turned to face him. He was stood by the staircase, watching me curiously, though something in his expression automatically made me press my cardigan around me tighter.

"What do you want Vicomte?"

"Well who says I really want anything?"

I could feel my skin flushing with warmth at the teasing expression he was offering me. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Like why was he saying that in such a…curious manner when he was still engaged to Christine? But it mattered not, for he was obviously just playing some sort of game. Perhaps he was beginning to realize my true feelings and felt the need to mock me.

"Well you are obviously here to ridicule me further. I presume you yourself are on your way to see Christine?"

He flushed a little, dropping his gaze from mine. "I am as it so happens."

"Well don't let me stop you." I snapped, feeling angered once again by that very thought.

"I-well I did come here to meet with you too." He faltered.

I eyed him, seeing how he continued to appear embarrassed as he admitted this.

"Then you should have made an appearance sooner. You already overheard me agreeing to meet with Marcel at six."

He frowned. "I believe the majority of the auditorium overheard your performance earlier on."

"Well clearly you must have been listening too closely, given that both Meg and Christine didn't overhear what was said. And also that wasn't a performance; it was an accepting of an invitation."

"Yes, it must have been convenient for you that I happened to be there." He accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Well it is difficult to escape you the majority of the time given your petty insistence to be involved in every rehearsal. It is not my fault if you did not agree to what you heard."

"Anyone can see that you obviously do not return his affection."

"And what exactly has it got to do with you?" I snapped, crossing my arms together whilst attempting to keep my voice down. The last thing I wanted was for either Meg or Christine to overhear this.

"Well, are you really thinking of allowing Marcel Bonneville of all people, to court you?"

"I don't understand why it is any concern of yours if I do allow him." I scoffed, trying not to become too angry. He was really making it difficult though. "And you didn't seem too concerned when you were talking with him and the managers earlier on."

"That was before he requested your company tonight."

"And I'll say it again. It has nothing to do with you. Are you still engaged to Christine?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing," I snapped, interrupting him. "You are the last person able to judge me for accepting his invitation, given how naïve you appear to be."

"I feel I have every entitlement to, when we both know that the only reason you agreed is because I am still with Christine."

I could feel my skin growing hotter by the moment at his accusation and the longer I stood here talking about it with him, the more infuriated I was going to become.

"Maybe I simply accepted because he seemed a nice enough gentleman. You, you have no right in questioning who I do or do not see. And I refuse to give you the satisfaction by continuing with this conversation!"

"Yes, they do say the truth hurts." He retorted as I began to walk away.

I turned back to him, taking a few steps forwards. "If you really cannot tolerate the thought of me seeing Marcel, then you should have done something about it sooner. Do not attempt to spoil my evening like some petulant child."

I continued to glare at him once I was finished, waiting for any response that he might have had for that. Because I was truly beginning to feel as though I was right in accusing him of being a coward at the masquerade and whether I wanted to admit it or not, it infuriated me no matter how much I tried not to let it. Why couldn't he just be honest for once?

His cheeks reddened as he stood straighter, obviously attempting to gain his usual confidence back. "Well, it appears that you are determined to meet with Marcel whether I approve of it or not, so I shall not make further judgment. I shall pronounce instead the other reason I wanted to see you tonight."

I sighed. "Which is?"

"Well t-to apologize, for the way I spoke to you the other night." He clarified, stammering again on his words. I presumed he obviously wasn't used to apologizing.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. Clearly you cannot bear to be honest with yourself and it seems we will just continue to irritate one another so we may as well just stay out of one another's way."

"Please I…well I really would appreciate it, if we could perhaps forget our past transgressions." He insisted, his hand pressing against my arm to stop me walking any further.

I chewed on my bottom lip, keeping my gaze forwards as I continued to blush. Why did my arm feel as though it was somehow burning from his touch? Had it always been like this or had I simply been too angry with him to notice? Whatever the reason, it shook my resistance further as I drew myself away from him slowly, still refusing to look at him.

"Then stop manhandling me for a start. I don't see you treating Christine in such a way. Speaking of which, are you just saying all of this to impress her?"

"No," he said quietly.

I finally forced my gaze to his to see him watching me closely. His expression seemed truthful enough at least. I glanced away again quickly.

"Believe it or not, we have not been seeing much of each other since the masquerade. Besides when I came to meet her for her break today, I have only seen her in rehearsals."

"I'm presuming that that was Christine's choice, not yours."

"Yes but I actually agreed with her. Given her current schedule, I thought it would be more convenient to see less of one another." He confessed, glancing away from me quickly. I didn't believe that for a moment, whether he was lying about the reason or whether he agreed with her.

I shook my head. "Right well I'm presuming that Christine was still the one to suggest it. And I should hate to tell you I told you so, given how many times I have warned you but…but of course I shall not. I can be polite too, though I don't understand the necessity if it is not to please Christine. You have always despised me; the very first day we met, you accused me of being a prostitute."

"No, I did not…alright, I might have a little." He relented, when I raised my eyebrows. "But you appeared out of nowhere, dressed in the most peculiar fashion and you claimed to be from the future. Most people would have thought that you were insane."

"Yes but Christine and Meg didn't. You on the other hand have despised me since I got here and now you wish to suddenly forget everything."

"But I do not despise you. Perhaps I did in the beginning, but I do not anymore." He confessed, gaining my attention again.

He was watching me closely and though I could tell he was being honest with me, something else within his expression caught my interest. His gaze was soft but not as intense as the way he had glanced at me at the masquerade. I dropped my gaze quickly. I wanted to hate him so much. It would have made life a lot easier.

"I understand that you probably think I'm selfish, vain, and arrogant too, though I wish for the chance to prove that I am none of those things-"

"Though I don't understand how, I hate to remind you that you are still engaged to Christine so I don't understand why you would want to."

He glanced towards his hands, fiddling futilely as he replied. "Because I know I've been rather unpleasant, accusing you of things when I have not had any justification to do so. I know I can be unnecessarily cruel at times, particularly to you and I apologize for that."

He obviously really did wish to forget everything. I wanted to groan in annoyance. Why was he choosing to do this now? Why when I needed to attempt to hate him more than ever before?

"Why are you saying all of this now? You seemed to feel quite the opposite at the Masquerade."

"That is why I am apologizing. I still do not agree with what you did but I can understand why you arranged for the Phantom to speak with Christine. It was obviously for her sake." He paused briefly before adding; "I also had quite an unpleasant argument with Christine that night. She told me I had been unnecessarily harsh towards you after I accused you of creating a campaign against me."

"Wait…you told Christine about that?"

"I revealed that we had had an argument and what I said, yes." He clarified.

I shook my head, feeling myself grow annoyed with him once again. I felt it convenient that he had obviously fittingly forgotten to mention the events after the argument. Not that I really wanted Christine to know, not if it would mean hurting her. But it seemed he really was a coward. It also aggravated me that he obviously needed her to tell him how unfair he had been to me.

"Do you not have a mind of you own? Or do you need Christine to think for you?" I retorted angrily.

"No, I already realized I needed to apologize to you. But earlier on, you seemed reluctant to talk and after our…argument at the Masquerade, I thought I should leave it for a while to apologize."

He flushed a little as he mentioned the Masquerade and I chewed on my bottom lip, glancing away quickly from him again as images of that night flooded my brain.

"Look fine okay, I believe you. I appreciate your honesty but I still think we need to keep a distance from one another. But at least we can be civil to one another for Christine's sake."

I glanced back to him, to see what his reaction to that would be.

He nodded, a frown forming again. "Of course, I do understand."

I sighed, knowing that I had to leave. In all honesty, I didn't actually want to now. But I needed to.

"I really need to leave."

His gaze hardened at that. "I wish you wouldn't."

I shot him a look of warning, shaking my head. "Don't start this again."

"Fine, fine, perhaps we should talk about this another time."

"There is nothing to talk about-"

I quickly stopped talking as he stepped forwards, pressing his hands to either side of my arms. I could feeling myself blushing at the feelings his touch caused whilst internally berating myself for it. Why did I continue to feel like this when nothing good was going to come of it?

He was staring at me resolutely, a firm expression shadowing his features.

"I do not want to spoil your evening, so I shall not say anything further. But I shall prove that Marcel Bonneville is not the suitor for you, though he should find himself to be fortunate tonight, given how beautiful you appear."

I froze. His gaze was as intense as the words he had chosen and with one last glimpse over my features and my dress, he turned away to head to the dormitory door.

I was about to ask what his intentions were by such a bold statement, but he had already knocked. It wasn't a conversation I wanted in front of Christine or Meg. But now I was certain he must have been mocking me because if he truly meant that, he wouldn't still be with her.

I stumbled over to the grand staircase, my mind still reeling from his compliment. It didn't seem like a sarcastic comment but why had he said such a thing to me for? I was more unnerved by that then I was by our argument.

He must have realized that I was trying to stay away from him and then he suddenly comes out with something like that. He shouldn't have said anything more said after our argument. I wanted to hate him so much but it was like I didn't have the energy to anymore.


	17. New Surprises Come Your Way

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and followed the story again. It genuinely means a lot to know that people are still enjoying this story. And on that note...hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**Erik's Guest****: Yes this is very true. Hahaha I literally laughed out loud when I read your review this morning. My flatmates must have thought I was mad, sat there laughing to myself. :) But yes, I definitely think this chapter is a little bit of an improvement but because I love a bit of good old angst, prepare for more of that too haha. ;) But thanks for the lovely review again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

New Surprises Come Your Way…

I had no time now to meddle through my thoughts as I headed down the grand staircase. Marcel Bonneville was stood directly at the bottom. He was wearing a black waistcoat underneath his suit jacket, matching with the tie he was wearing. His hair was brushed backwards from his face again, showing off more of his striking features. He was holding a small selection of red roses within his hands.

He turned as he noticed my approach, his eyes roaming over my dress and I quickly looked to the floor, feeling my cheeks redden due to his gaze.

"You look beautiful." He said as soon as I had reached his side.

"Thank you."

He held out the roses in his hand. "Err…these are for you."

"Oh thank you…you didn't have to." I said. I accepted the roses with a bittersweet feeling twisting in my gut. They were beautiful but if anything, they made me feel unworthy given the conversation I had just had with the Vicomte.

We headed round to a beautiful restaurant near the Eiffel Tower. Marcel seemed quite intelligent, talking about many of the books he had read recently and his own writing that he was working on. He talked a lot during our meal and I was glad because although I was enjoying his company, I found my thoughts wondering back to the Vicomte. Whether he was right or not with the accusations he had accused me of, I didn't see it made much difference. He obviously wasn't going to finish his engagement to Christine anytime soon. That compliment was still irritating me too. He sometimes complimented Meg out of politeness but he had never properly complimented me and the way he was looking at me…

Why was I even thinking about this when I should have been enjoying myself? I felt like such a terrible human being because a small part of me knew exactly why that was.

"Are you alright?"

I glanced upwards to find Marcel staring at me in concern, a frown pulling downwards at his lips.

I sighed guiltily, quickly placing a smile back on my face. "Yes, I am quite well, thank you. I just feel a little weary, I think. Rehearsals have been stressful as of late." I said.

It wasn't a lie, not really anyway. Rehearsals truly had been stressful the last few days, especially given how tedious they had been for me given how little I had to do.

"Oh of course," Marcel sighed sympathetically, instantly making me feel a hundred times worse than before. "Well after this, you have my word to escort you straight back to the opera house safely."

"Thank you." I offered a weak smile.

Marcel kept his word as we walked side by side walking back. It was a lovely night. A slight breeze brushed softly against my curls now and again as we talked, mainly about the majority of books we had read and music that we enjoyed.

Marcel truly had been lovely company and I wished I would be able to return his feelings but the more I doubted it, the more I wondered if I would be able to.

Once we had stopped outside, I turned to Marcel. "Well, thank you for a lovely night." I meant it too; it truly had been a lovely night. "Oh it was a pleasure, Mademoiselle Higgins." He teased with a smirk.

I laughed, though that laughter quickly died on my tongue as he raised one of my hands, which was covered with my black glove, watching me intently as he raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"I bid you farewell for now." He smiled.

I smiled, wondering upstairs by the grand staircase.

I had enjoyed his company tonight, despite how the evening had begun. Maybe that would be enough. Because it was obvious from my earlier argument with the Vicomte that whatever I felt for him would only end in disaster. It wasn't worth hurting anyone else over.

I headed into the dormitories, feeling weary now. My head poked round the door as I was greeted by the sound of crying.

Christine was sat on her bed, her face buried in her hands. Meg was besides her, an arm around her as she hushed her softly. She spotted me in the doorway and turned to glare at me. My eyes widened, panic rising within me as I wondered what had happened to make Christine so upset.

"W-what's going on?"

Christine raised her head to glance at me. Her eyes were puffy, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks as she attempted to speak. She shook her head instead, dropping her gaze as she continued to cry.

Oh god, I felt like the worst human being in the world.

"The Vicomte has abruptly chosen to halt the engagement. I wonder what the reasons were for his impulsive decision." Meg answered for her.

My skin flushed under her accusing gaze and I offered a weak shrug in response instead. "Well…I-I don't know. Did he not offer any explanation?"

"W-we had an argument about how busy I had been l-lately," Christine stammered through her tears, lifting her head as resolutely as she could. "And then h-he came back to a-apologize to me but…"

Her face grew redder as she chewed on her bottom lip, her tears continuing to fall. "But he caught me leaving the d-dormitories. I was on my way to s-see the Phantom. He's been t-teaching me again. But then…"

Her tears gave way again, her head dropping and her hands moving back to her face.

"The Vicomte became furious." Meg explained for her. "I heard him shouting from outside the dormitories so I went to go and see what was wrong. He said that Christine's meetings with the Phantom were the deciding factor. However when she tried to stop him from leaving, he also admitted in his temper that he no longer loved her anymore."

I swallowed, avoiding her gaze which was still trained on me. "Well it will be because of what you said. It was probably just in the heat of the moment. I'm sure that he will get back in contact with you again, soon enough."

I hoped he would anyway. I didn't want to see her being this upset and I hated the possibility of this being my fault. I hadn't wanted this to happen.

"Yes, well let's hope so."

I glanced up to see that Meg was still staring at me speculatively and I could tell she realized that something had obviously happened for the Vicomte to have finished the engagement so suddenly. But perhaps, I was right; maybe he just needed some time away from her. I really hoped that was it, for Christine's sake.


	18. Twisted Every Way

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and continued to add this to your favorites. I know I say this every time lol but it genuinely does mean a lot to me. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Unfortunately I shall not be able to add any more chapters unti Monday night when I am home from my Sister's. :( But I shall forewarn you the next chapter shall be awesome as it begins with the Phantom's opera. ;) Cannot wait to share that with you guys. But for now, here is the next installment in the story. :) Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Grapejuice101: Oh there is still more to come before anything should happen. I do hope that I have made their relationship seem believable given the complications of the story what with Christine technically having been engaged to him. Does that make sense lol? :) I do hope you are enjoying the story too. :)**

* * *

Twisted Every Way

The performance of the Phantom's opera was only a few days away and despite not having a major role, I couldn't deny that I felt nervous about the whole thing. It was an incredible show, though I always knew it would be. Christine seemed incredibly nervous about the show and increasingly on edge the closer it became.

It didn't help that Christine was as upset as she was lately. She would arrive to rehearsals with puffy eyes and no matter how much she attempted to concentrate on rehearsals, it seemed obvious that her mind was elsewhere. I felt horrendous. I hated seeing Christine so upset and I knew no matter what feelings I had for the Vicomte, I couldn't be with him. She seemed on edge at the moment as it was and the last thing I wanted was to make it any worst. Perhaps I was wrong about the whole situation. Maybe I had mistaken her feelings for the Phantom after all. As if I couldn't feel any worst if it was true.

I attempted to throw myself into rehearsals which were difficult given how minor my role was. But Christine's difficulties at the moment were not the only thing on my mind. The Vicomte's sudden disappearance from rehearsals definitely worried me. I attempted to tell myself that it was just because I wanted to try to fix things between him and Christine but I knew that wasn't the real reason. I cared about him. No matter how much I tried not to. I wondered if he was alright, given his sudden decision about Christine and their relationship.

Christine had been visiting her father's grave a lot recently. The one good thing was that it seemed to be taking her mind off of things a little bit. But instead, she seemed to be becoming more stressed about the Phantom's opera. The last few days before the performance were spend in constant rehearsals. We usually finished late in the evening but Christine had managed to slip away an hour earlier so that she could spend some time with her father again.

Meg and I began to retire to the dormitory after rehearsals when we spotted Christine running up the grand staircase. Her hand was pressed to her skirts so that she didn't trip, her head bowed down. We headed over to her to see that she was fighting back tears.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked in concern.

She shook her head, her sobs overriding her ability to speak as she picked up her skirts and ran from the hallway.

I paused briefly, before sighing. "She'll have probably gone to the chapel."

Meg nodded, frowning in worry. She turned back to the grand staircase before her eyes widened; her face flushing as she stormed away. I turned in confusion, before my own eyes widened and I found myself automatically running to join her side.

"What have you done to cause Christine more upset?"

The Vicomte paused in front of us, frowning at her. "It was the Phantom as usual. He had the nerve to accost her whilst she was at her father's grave, muddling with her mind once more!"

"Oh and you happened to be there too, did you?" She sniped angrily. "I think it's a little too late to continue performing as the devoted fiancé, don't you?"

He flushed in anger but continued anyway. "Actually I was on my way here when I saw the Phantom hijack her carriage. I was worried about her which was why I followed her. She might not be my fiancée anymore but I still care for her."

"It seems convenient that you happened to see that on your travels and yet I'd like to bet you were coming back here to see Charlotte, not Christine."

"Wait a minute-"

"I wanted to make certain Christine was alright after recent events."

"Oh, well how very noble of you, but yet again you've actually caused her more pain by your presence. And yet, you claim to be worthier than the Phantom when the both of you only seem to be able to cause her more distress."

Once she was finished, she quickly turned away before he could comment any further, offering one last glare as she did. I looked back at the Vicomte, who was still staring after Meg in shock, hurt swirling in his gaze at her accusation.

"Well she does have a point."

He glanced back at me quickly, narrowing his eyes. "Yes well thank you for the assistance."

"Why should I get involved? You are the one who ended your relationship with Christine rather suddenly."

He took a step forwards, keeping his gaze locked with mine. "I think you can understand why I thought it was best to do that."

I blinked, quickly moving a few steps back from him.

"Given how quickly you ended things, I do not. But if you care for Christine as you assure us you do, then you should talk to her. Ignore what Meg said, the only reason you are causing her more pain is because of your decision."

He frowned. "Why are you saying all of this? You must realize that I do not love her."

"Yes you do!" I insisted. "You said yourself that you came to the opera house to make sure she was alright. You even followed her to the graveyard because you obviously still love her."

"The only reason I did that was because of the Phantom-"

"Who are you trying to convince?" I sighed.

He pursed his lips. His expression seemed desperate; his eyes were searching my features quickly as he replied. "She was not the only reason I travelled back here today."

"Yes, but she ended up being the priority as usual."

"But that was-"

"What I'm trying to say is that you love her more than you care to admit. It seems that any other feelings you might or might not have do not compare to the ones you have for her."

He shook his head, another frown forming. "You have spent months telling me that I wasn't enough for Christine and now, when I've finally realized that I do not love her in that manner, you have suddenly changed your mind. Is it because you cannot handle the truth?"

I flushed at his words, dropping my gaze as I fiddled with my hands. "B-because I saw how upset she was the other night, she was absolutely distraught! I have not seen her like that before and I cannot bear it."

"You know she will be fine eventually. You were correct about her feelings for the Phantom."

"But how do you know that?" I snapped, reluctantly meeting his eyes again. "What if I was wrong the whole time, what if she really does love you more?"

He shrugged. "It does not change anything. It is better to cease the engagement now than to continue into marriage. And she will be fine; I still believe that she was not truly content with me. But I have told you, she is not the one that I love."

"And I've told you, you're wrong. I don't think you truly know what you want. For months, you have been following her around and despising me. I don't see how the last few weeks have been any different."

He frowned. "You must realize why that they have-"

"Just stop this! Do you not think I feel awful enough for having caused Christine's unhappiness?" I snapped.

"Christine will be fine," he insisted, grasping both of my arms in his hold as I attempted to walk away from him. "She has the opera to focus on and then in time, she will come to apprehend her feelings for the Phantom. But you have to understand why I had to and now that I have-"

I dragged myself away from his hold reluctantly, taking a few more steps back from him. I shook my head. "You cannot be seriously thinking in such a way. Christine is barely managing now. I couldn't endure causing her anymore unhappiness when she is already on edge now."

"Charlotte-"

"You need to leave me and at least think on what I've said. Because you don't seem to have thought this through." I snapped before I began to quickly walk the opposite way before he could stop me again.

I felt as though I wasn't certain on anything anymore. But I felt as though his decision to end his engagement with Christine was too sudden. Perhaps he hadn't thought it through enough yet. And even if he hadn't, as if I could even think about pursuing my feelings when she was having a difficult enough time as it was.

I headed towards the chapel, where Meg and Christine were both sat on the floor. I sighed at the sight of her crying into Meg's shoulder. This was why I felt so horrendous about everything. Because no matter I had first believed, she must have felt something for the Vicomte to be this distraught about it.


	19. Point Of No Return

**Hey guys! :) Well I hope everyone's weekend was better than mine. Besides having a lovely weekend at my Sister's, I have been so poorly. :( But ahh well, I get to upload a new chapter now yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :D ****Can I just say...I'm a little excited to be giving you this chapter! :) It's where the big drama starts to begin I think. :) Hope everyone enjoys it and I just want to say another big thank you for all the lovely reviews and patiently waiting for the next installment. Let me know what you think of the events of this chapter and do not worry, there is lots more still to come! :)**

**Grapejuice101: Awww me too! :( I'm afraid there shall be a few chapters to wait until Erik and Charlotte scenes besides a few...well traumatic ones maybes but I'm certain that will be understandable given the circumstances of this particular event. ;) All shall be revealed haha. Anyway thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**EriksAngel70: Yeah it's not good! :( I definitely think it's a good thing that he's broken the engagement off with Christine given the situation he's found himself in and as this isn't a Raoul-bashing story lol, I wanted that to happen. However...he hasn't exactly chosen his moment well lol. Ah well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Yes, well it sounds really sad but I genuinely get so excited when people review my work lol. :) It's nice to know it's not just me madly obsessed with Phantom tee hee. :) Well you shall soon see as he is about to make an unexpected entrance... ;) Hope you enjoy this chaoter and thanks so much for your lovely reviews again! :)**

* * *

Point Of No Return

I was so nervous about the performance when I woke up. I had the most horrendous headache, because of how little sleep I had managed to get. My mind was in overdrive, thinking over everything. If I was being honest with myself, I had been mainly thinking of the Vicomte and his declaration yesterday. I regretted what I had advised him but it was the right thing to do. I hadn't heard anything from him so it must have hit a nerve.

My thoughts caused more guilt when I sat aside Christine at breakfast. She seemed so apprehensive about the performance and she could hardly eat anything. No matter how much I had wanted to advise the Vicomte differently, I had done the right thing. Christine didn't need any more stress to deal with.

We headed straight for rehearsals together and I couldn't deny my surprise at seeing that the Vicomte wasn't in attendance for once. Perhaps I really had been correct with my accusation yesterday.

I felt awful for Christine the nearer tonight's performance came. The one time she needed something, anything to distract her and it seemed that the Vicomte was choosing to keep his distance. Meg and I tried to comfort her but it seemed that she was far too nervous. I could understand how she felt, though of course it was worst for her, given the challenge of her role. I had no doubt that she would still be as amazing as she always though.

I also had this wretched feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen, though I didn't know why. The show arrived quicker than expected though.

Meg and Christine rushed to the auditorium to get ready for the show as they were first on but I followed on after them just before the show started. I headed down the grand staircase to circulate through the crowds, only to be caught by Marcel Bonneville. I flushed awkwardly as he headed over to see me. I hadn't spoken to him in so long that I'd almost forgotten about him in truthfulness. He smiled.

My forehead creased with curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Well don't you sound too pleased to see me."

I offered a nervous laugh. "No it's just…I'm surprised that's all."

"I was only teasing. But I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner again, after the show of course."

I sighed. I supposed I should have been expecting this to come at some point but the truth was, I didn't actually think that he would. Perhaps I had hoped a little too.

"Oh I'm not sure. I might be a little too exhausted tonight."

"I promise I shan't keep you up late. Perhaps, you could see how you are feeling after the performance. I am here as a spectator anyway. I have to admit, I was feeling curious about the new opera." He smirked.

"Maybe," I forced a smile, knowing that I had to hurry back through to backstage before the show began.

"Perfect, I shall see you tonight then. Good luck to you and the rest of the cast with the performance. I'm sure you shall all do wonderfully." He smiled.

"Thank you," I said, watching him as he began to wonder away.

I turned back to see the Vicomte joining the crowds at the front entrance. A slight gasp slipped away as I took in the sight of him…before my panic quickly vanished again. He looked rather well considering, which was at least one thing I supposed. I frowned at his sour expression though, quickly turning away before he could come over. No matter how glad I was to see him, I had to try and be strong. I was right about what I said yesterday. Nothing good was going to come of allowing my feelings to get in the way.

My stomach twisted into knots as we gathered in the wings and watched Christine dreamily swirl onto the stage. You could tell that this whole opera was created for her. I couldn't help but smile; it just seemed so romantic!

A heavenly voice was suddenly heard in the background. I glance to the back of the stage, noticing someone in a black cloak and hood and I knew instantly that it was him.

"Oh no," I mumbled. I had hoped he might have stayed away from her performance but I should have known better. This didn't look like it was going to end well.

Meg turned to me in confusion, her forehead creased. She obviously hadn't realized it was him yet.

"What is wrong?" She whispered.

I shook my head, hoping that I would be proven wrong. "Nothing, I hope."

Christine became swept along, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I watched in fascination. It was almost like she was transfixed.

She swirled effortlessly around the table before taking a seat on the bench in front. He followed her, his hand caressing her as he continued to sing. Her head rolled back, a smile gracing her features.

I peered out at the audience to see their shocked expressions, obviously seeing this as vulgar. Some were whispering harshly to each other from their seats too.

It seemed Christine suddenly realized where she was though because she jumped up from where she was sat, her eyes as wide as saucers as she sung, addressing the audience instead.

As she continued though, she turned back to him as though drawing herself back into that same daze. She climbed on the bench behind him halfway through her verse, taking his hands in hers, their fingers entwining.

My gaze left the stage, flickering upwards towards box five as though it was habit. I frowned in sympathy as the Vicomte stood from his seat, his eyes wide as he watched Christine caressing the Phantom with his song and her hands. I had warned him that this might happen but he hadn't listened. I hadn't wanted it to end like this though. I hadn't wanted him to have to see this for himself.

I looked back to the stage to see that they had moved from the table, one hand still interlocked as they sung the last few lines of his song.

I gasped along with everyone else as Christine reached up; pulling away the hood to reveal the porcelain white mask the Phantom wore before he could stop her. He growled in rage and she turned and fled to one side of the stage, the Phantom stalking to the other side. From the wings, I could see Christine's face. Her eyes were wide as both of them stopped. Christine was the first to turn back as he begun to sing to her, wishing for her love.

I frowned, hoping that this would perhaps end differently as he turned to her too. He moved towards her, placing a ring on her finger that he had had in his hand. Her hand moved to caress the visible side of his face before she abruptly pulled away the mask, his scream of agony piercing the air as she tried to run again.

I stared in shock.

There was no denying that his face was quite a sight but it didn't affect what I thought about him. He was still a normal person like everyone else. Screams pierced the air from all around. I turned to try and calm everyone, seeing the looks of utter panic across their faces. But it was only a face! Why were they acting in such a way?

I frowned as the Phantom placed a hand on his face to shield it away from the crowd, a look of despair on the other side of his features as he slammed his foot on a trapdoor as he grabbed Christine, the two of them disappearing through it. It closed behind them just as the Vicomte reached the other side.

I froze as everyone pushed past me, some to get onto the stage to see what had happened and others seemed desperate to get as far away as possible. Their screamed were ringing in my ears. Oh god, why did this all have to happen? Why had I come back here if I truly had no influence? I felt utterly useless!

"Come with me, I shall escort you back to the dormitories."

I opened my eyes to see that the Vicomte was now by my side, though he gave me no time to process his demand. His hand wrapped itself around my wrist, his touch burning my already heated skin. He pulled me forwards, keeping me at his side as we walked through backstage. I was in too much shock about what had happened to protest against his hold. We struggled through the crowds of people and he lost the grip on my wrist. His hand slipped into mine as he pulled me forwards and I breathed a sigh as we finally escaped the large crowds. I cursed myself the moment I began to think how much I liked his hand clasped against mine, how safe I actually felt in his presence. What was wrong with me? I had to stop thinking like this!

"B-b-but w-what about Christine?" I finally managed to stammer out as we made our way into the hallway. I knew he would never just leave her there.

"Madame Giry will show me the way to that monster's home."

I cringed at his choice of wording, so full of loathing and hatred. I could understand why he hated him but he wasn't a monster. I truly believed that.

I stopped, pulling my hand away so that he abruptly stopped to face me. He frowned, rolling his eyes upwards. "This is not the time to be difficult and cause a disagreement, Christine's life is in danger!"

"I want to come with you."

He paused, gaping at me for a moment before he shook his head. "This is absolutely absurd-"

"No it isn't, I know the way."

He watched me as though I was completely insane, his forehead creasing.

I shrugged. "I went to his home before the masquerade on my own to talk to him. That was how I convinced him to talk to Christine."

"You did what?!"

"My point is I know the way there so I can show you where to go and it will make the journey quicker. Madame Giry will not be able to lead you all the way there as it is too dangerous for her-"

He shook his head before I even finished. "Absolutely not, I refuse to allow it."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "You do not own me. And besides, either way I will follow you there, with or without your help. I refuse to sit in the dormitories and wait whilst you go after Christine-"

"Say what you want to, but I shall padlock you in the dormitories myself if I have to."

"Oh, you're being overdramatic and no offence to you, but I'm less in danger than you are given that I at least get along with the Phantom."

"This is not up for discussion and you are wasting precious time, not helping." He hissed angrily, stepping forwards.

I met his eyes, refusing to back down on this one.

"And I refuse to take you when it will place you in danger."

He stumbled backwards with far less gracefulness than he was capable, his eyes wide, before he turned from me, heaving a heavy sigh.

My forehead creased, certain he was just playing a cruel trick on me again. Even with the consideration of yesterday, I still couldn't completely believe that he could ever have loved me. His reaction to Christine's embrace with the Phantom proved that much.

"Wait…what did you just-"

"Fine, fine, come along if you want! It appears you will not listen to me anyway." He snapped irritably, interrupting my question as he began to quickly storm off.

I watched with wide eyes, before realizing that whether or not he meant it, or if he really was playing a game, which I was certain that he was; it could wait until we knew Christine was definitely safe. With that thought, I picked up my skirts and chased after him.


	20. Down Once More

**Sooo...because I'm mean and want to make you wait, I shall be giving you this chapter and then I probably won't be able to upload another chapter until Thursday evening. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far. :) Please tell me how you think the story is going so far and how realistic my impersonation is of the characters etc... Thanks! :)**

**EriksAngel70: I know right! I know this chapter isn't very dramatic but I had to break the chapters up because of how long each one was. I do hope you still enjoy the chapter though. :) And thanks for your lovely review. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for the great review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Again, I hope you enjoy this given the lack of dramatic events but I do believe that this was an important scene in the story given that Charlotte has to reluctantly travel with the Vicomte once again and with this massive dilemma still hanging over them too if that makes sense? :) Anyway yes, I definitely agree. Erik has style. ;) I wanted his appearance on stage to be more like the one from the musical though as I always thought the movie version where he just wears the mask made his appearance on stage a little too obvious. I liked the idea of the musical version more. If that makes sense? Rambling again. :P Hmm...I think Christine is naturally very curious and she almost sort of did it in a daze if that makes sense, like when she unmasked him for the first time in the movie. But...it wasn't the smartest idea lol as we shall soon see. But yeah, I think I need to address that point sooner or later (The point being that Charlotte was one of the first people to accept him as he was, because even Erik has noticed it) but I think for now...well there's a lot of drama going down right now to focus on that. :) **

* * *

Down once more!

It was too crowded in the hallway as we tried to move back to the dressing room. We desperately skirted around them in our haste to get to Christine but it seemed impossible. Most people were moaning to each other about how they believed tonight to be a waste of money and how indecent the shoe was too. Some were even complaining about how horrific the Phantom's face was. I struggled not to roll my eyes as we passed. It was just a face after all. People could be so overdramatic at times.

I suddenly stopped, seeing that Marcel Bonneville was stood on the opposite side of the hallway. He appeared to be asking after me as he indicated someone's height with his hands as he stopped to talk to people. I frowned. I felt awful because he looked really panicked but Christine's safety was more important.

The Vicomte stopped from beside me, glancing to where I was looking. He began to walk towards him but I grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back round to face me.

"Don't you dare even think about it or I shall just run off and leave you here to find your own way there."

"Fine, perhaps you should lead the way then, given that you appear to be such an expert."

I faked a smile, leading him away quickly. I put my head down in the hope that Marcel wouldn't see us if he glanced over.

It appeared that he was too busy though, with people crowding around us. Everyone seemed lost in their ridiculous panic, pushing us further and further apart until I had finally lost sight of the Vicomte. I swung around in a panic, desperately trying to find his presence but there were just too many people gathered all around. I had never seen anything like this before.

I cursed, deciding to move to the dressing room in the hope that he had managed to make it there before me. It took me ages to find the dressing room though, but I finally managed to get there. I frowned as I noticed the room was empty still. I couldn't help but feel panicked by his lack of presence but I knew that I didn't have time to wait and worry. I was certain he would find his way here and Christine might be in danger. I didn't want to believe that but I also knew it was a possibility. I paused for a moment longer in front of the mirror before I felt around the sides of the frame to try and find the switch I had found the first time I was here. Once I had, the mirror opened a fraction. I slid open the door fully so that I could enter.

The candles on each side of the wall had been lit again, guiding the way as I took a small step into the corridor, shivering at the sudden chill that welcomed me back. I should have probably changed before I had decided to venture here but there hasn't been enough time to worry. I took a few more steps forwards, fighting against the shivers that wanted to take hold, not wanting to seem weak or vulnerable. It was only a bit of cold after all.

Luckily, it seemed easier to remember the way there and I wondered if I would have to swim across the lake again though I hoped not. The first time was awful enough. There must have been another way to the lake as I found myself above the lake, staring down at it through a small pit in the floor. I climbed down the ladder pulled up against it before turning to glance at the lake. There was no sign of a boat or anything. The Phantom must have used it to take back Christine.

I sat on the edge before jumping down into the lake slowly. A sharp gasp slipped from my lips as the water surrounded me. Gosh, I had forgotten just how icy the water was!

A shriek sipped from me as something firm pressed itself to my right shoulder and I instantly spun on the spot to see who had managed to follow me into the lair. I gasped in relief, placing a hand over my heart at the sight of the Vicomte. Though I was pleased it was him.

"Bloody hell, you frightened the life out of me!" I complained, still trying to capture my breath back.

He sat himself on the edge of the stone wall, offering a roll of his eyes.

"How on earth did you manage to find your way here anyway?"

He shrugged. "I am not completely mindless, though Madame Giry did help me along my way also."

He dropped himself into the water carefully. A curse slipping free as the water surrounded him. I giggled as he turned to me, an apologetic look on his face as he began to shiver.

"I apologize for cursing in front of a lady. I did not realize the water would be that cold."

His regret only caused me to laugh even more however, forgetting about how cold the water was. He glared at me as I tried to stop laughing, growing more annoyed with me.

"Sorry, it's just…well I have never overheard you curse before and it sounded so strange coming from you."

"Is that merely because I'm the Vicomte de Chagny?" He smiled, clearly teasing me.

"Yeah, well you're just so…courteous the majority of the time. It just made me laugh that's all." I confessed rather sheepishly.

He laughed too, shrugging it off easily. "Well it is nice to know that you sometimes find me amusing, rather than just infuriating."

I flushed, glancing away quickly. Even the icy water couldn't stop my skin from growing hotter, it seemed. "You don't infuriate me all of the time."

"Don't I?"

I ignored his question, a sudden chill hitting me once again so that my teeth clashed against each other. I tensed again, trying to stop shaking as much as possible whilst trying to picture anything warm in my head.

"Here."

The Vicomte's sudden command made me turn back in confusion, before my eyes widened at the invitation. He was holding out his jacket for me to take, having obviously seen me shivering.

"No, I couldn't."

"Well I insist."

"But it wouldn't be appropriate." I protested.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, continuing to hold out his jacket. "Yes because freezing to your death would certainly be more appropriate."

"Oh fine," I grumbled, snatching it with a frown. "I don't know whether I prefer it when you're suddenly being nice or when you're being your usual sarcastic and hostile self."

I reluctantly began to put it on, flushing as I noticed the musky scent that was imprinted into it by the Vicomte. This seemed so inappropriate, especially given our situation. It seemed…intimate somehow to be wearing such a favorable item of clothing of his. Nevertheless, I reluctantly pulled my arms into the sleeves of the jacket flushing more as I noticed just how much it drowned me compared to my well fitted costume. I buttoned up one of the buttons.

"Have you not been taught how to truly tolerate a little teasing?"

I reluctantly turned back to the Vicomte as he asked that, expecting mockery from him because of how ridiculous I looked.

His eyes widened as they fell onto his jacket which was drowning against my small frame, hiding my hands from view. I sighed, shrugging nervously as I flicked a loose hair away from my face, staring down at the murky water as I grew more embarrassed.

"Yes I know I look absolutely ridiculous. Let's just get this over and done with so that we can all go home."

"No, no…it is just that you look…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. "Surprisingly vulnerable."

I peeked at him from underneath my eyelashes, expecting to see him smirking at me but instead seeing that he was actually being serious.

"Oh…do I really?" I complained, pulling a face at that.

He sighed. "Only you appear to be able to make it sound as though I was insulting you. I intended that as a compliment."

I offered a roll of my eyes; some compliment.

"Come on," I sighed, knowing we didn't have time to talk about this, luckily. "We need to get moving."

We began to wade through the water, despite every bone in my body begging to find an escape route. As I grew more accustomed to the coldness though, it didn't feel so bad.

The most important thing now was that we got to Christine quickly.


	21. Buy His Freedom With Your Love

**I am VERY excited to be giving you this chapter. I'm at a bit of a crossroads with this one so I shall post something at the end after you've all read the chapter to see what you all think should happen next. :) Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for your review. :) Glad you enjoyed the banter between the two. It can't be serious all the time haha. ;) Yeah true, he wouldn't. :) Well it's funny you should say that as that kind of happens in this chapter :P... Yes, I definitely think her acceptance towards him might change his opinion on himself a little bit. Of course it will still be difficult but I like to think she'll help to have a positive impact. :) Yeah true. Well that is the question definitely. :) Yes indeed, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Grapejuice101: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review. I definitely think there is a little bit of that, yes. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Buy his freedom with your love!

After a while of us wading though the water, we were greeted by the sound of shouts from a distance. I stopped for a moment to listen, turning towards the Vicomte who was staring ahead, a worried look on his face. He took the lead, staggering in front of me as I fought to keep up.

In the dimly lit cavern, a gate finally appeared in front. It was about three times bigger and appeared just as daunting as the rest of the lair. Lights flickered behind and the Vicomte sauntered ungracefully through the towering current of the water, his hand pressing against the bars.

"Christine!"

"Raoul!"

I stepped forwards at the sound of Christine's scream to stand beside him. She was stood in the middle of the large cavern, besides where the lake ended and near where a boat resided. She was wearing a white dress, presumably the wedding dress of the Phantom's. I frowned, wishing I could somehow change the inevitable events which were spiraling out of control. Her eyes widened even more when she noticed me.

"Oh no, no, no!" She wailed, shaking her head slowly.

The Phantom was stood beside her, a crazed smile drawn upon his features as he stared back at us. I frowned, feeling pity for him. Why did Christine have to unmask him on stage? Why couldn't she have just learned to accept his love sooner? Even the Vicomte had realized that she clearly had feelings for him and yet, it seemed she was reluctant to admit such a thing. It seemed a shame that it had ended up coming to this.

"I had rather hoped that you would come," the Phantom sneered, offering a smirk as he glanced towards the Vicomte.

His face looked even less frightening under the candlelight's of the lair, compared with the bright lights of the stage. Within the dimness that being underground offered, his deformity was hardly even noticeable.

"Let her go!" The Vicomte's voice begged from besides me.

The Phantom continued, taunting him further instead, by grabbing Christine by the neck. "And now my wish comes true…you have truly made my night!"

"Free her! At least show some compassion!" The Vicomte shouted, banging his fists against the metal gate in desperation.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" The Phantom exclaimed lividly.

I turned towards the Vicomte who was staring directly at him, his eyes narrowed in both anger and frustration. This was going to be no help in getting Christine back. All it seemed to be doing is making the Phantom grow angrier and making Christine more frightened.

"Please try to remain calm for Christine's sake. This isn't helping."

He nodded, one of his hands outstretched through the bars. "Christine, Christine, let us see her!"

"Be my guest, sir!"

The Phantom released Christine as he moved away to pull back the lever that opened the gate. As soon as it had reached over our heads, the Vicomte rushed in without a thought. I stepped through the gate reluctantly, noticing that Christine looked far too calm. I stood in the middle of the cavern, watching the Vicomte kneel besides her, pressing his hands to her arms as he examined her to make sure she was okay. I swallowed the knot in my throat at the sight. I always knew he still loved her, no matter how much he denied it. This was always how it was going to end. It was unavoidable. There was no point allowing myself to wallow, to wish that things could have been different, even if I was still wearing his jacket.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her?" The Phantom asked incredulously as he backed away from the two of them.

The Vicomte stood upwards from Christine, his eyes darting madly around the lair before settling on me and his shoulders seemed to sag in relief as he stepped backwards.

I peeled my eyes from him and towards Christine, dragging my body through the current to kneel beside her on the hard flooring. I placed a hand to her shoulder as she glanced up at me, her eyes wide.

"You should not have come here. Raoul shouldn't have let you."

"He tried to stop me but I refused to let him. There was no way I would have been able to stay away when you were in danger."

"Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours!" I heard the Phantom's enraged accusations fly about the cavern whilst Christine turned towards them.

"No Raoul!" She cried, stumbling upwards from the ground.

I turned, coming to stand beside her as a sharp cry fell from my lips too, at the sight before us. Oh god no please this couldn't be happening!

Raoul was now dangling from the edge of the lair, a Punjab lasso around his neck which he fought against with his hand wildly. A look of utter panic crossed his features as his feet kicked out, attempting to stay on his toes despite his feet barely being able to touch the floor.

I felt nauseated at the sight. I literally felt as though I was on the verge of being sick. Why did he have to follow me here? I suddenly wished that he was somewhere else, that he hadn't gotten himself involved in this fiasco tonight.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise!" The Phantom's booming voice made me jump and I reluctantly moved my eyes to his, still stood beside the Vicomte. His face was curious, watching me and Christine closely as his mocking laughter filled the cavern. I flinched at the sound, my eyes moving back to the Vicomte's struggling form.

"Both women who have somehow managed to fall in love with _you_, the pathetic Vicomte, practically bawling over your foreseeable death!"

My eyes widened at the sudden accusation, ignoring the way that the Vicomte was eyeing me curiously. I was ashamed enough, noticing Christine glancing my way from the corner of my eye. I dropped my head to the floor, fiddling nervously with my hands. I didn't want to see what reaction Christine might have offered. But there was also no point in denying it anymore. I had been doing that for the last three months and it hadn't gotten me anywhere. It hadn't changed anything either. I didn't have the energy to try and hate him anymore.

"Y-you're lying," I heard Christine's quiet stammer of a reply.

My eyes drifted close in response. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worst.

"Why else do you think the Vicomte ended your engagement so suddenly?"

My eyes darted up, finding the Phantom's face. He was watching Christine closely but I refused to glance her way. I was too scared at what I might find when I did.

"That had nothing to do with that, I swear and nothing has happened between us!" I exclaimed frantically, though in truth I hadn't asked him to break the engagement off. I hadn't wanted him to. That night I had seen Marcel and was attempting to ignore whatever feelings I had for the Vicomte. The last thing I wanted was for Christine to believe that something had been going on.

"Maybe you are telling the truth. Though it is a little strange as to how quickly the Vicomte chose to finish his engagement, given your recent encounters with Marcus Bonneville." The Phantom considered, stepping forwards as he talked. "Perhaps though, you have a stronger influence on the Vicomte than you wish to believe."

As he continued to step forwards, I moved in front of Christine. "Listen please…see reason, for Christine's sake. I know you love her!"

A sad smiled etched itself onto his face. "It's too late for that."

Before I had time to react, he grabbed my arm and shoved me out of the way. He caught me as I tripped, spinning me round to face the Vicomte who was watching us both with wide eyes.

"And perhaps it would require a measly ballet rat to frighten the two of you more than the threat of the measly Vicomte's life."

His hand wound itself around my neck and I gasped, my eyes widening as I fought for oxygen. I struggled not to gasp against his hold, hearing Christine's yell from behind the Phantom. I met her gaze, finding her horrified stare.

"You despicable coward, let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

The Phantom laughed, his eyes falling towards the Vicomte.

"Curious how you almost make a more convincing plead for her life then you did for Christine's!"

"This is not a trivial competition! This is their lives, you monster! You cannot win Christine's heart by threatening her like this!"

"P-please don't do this," I begged breathlessly. "H-he is right. You already have her heart."

He shook his head. "You are wrong. I have never had her heart, tonight proved as much. And it seems that causing the slightest threat against you, the ballet rat who has caught the Vicomte's newfound attraction has the power to gather most of their attention."

My hands pressed to the hand that was still pressed to my neck, my eyes begging him to let me go as he tightened his hold against me. Oh how had we got ourselves to this!

"Let her go! You are achieving nothing in harming her like this!"

"Very well Monsieur. I shall make this request simpler for you!" The Phantom sneered, quickly letting go of my neck.

I gasped as I slipped, my hand grazing against the rough ground. I summoned as much oxygen as I could; pressing a shaky hand to my neck to the heat of my throat, still feeling the imprint of his fingers against my skin. I stumbled upwards as the Phantom dragged Christine forwards, reaching out an arm. "Don't do this!"

"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, refuse me and you send him to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

He dropped Christine back to the floor as he paced over to his organ in the corner of his lair. His hand slammed down on the keys, still managing to create the most exquisite sound possible.

Christine crawled towards me, whispering unnecessary apologies. She had done nothing wrong in this.

"Please I beg you!" Christine sobbed, turning back to the Phantom, who was watching us closely. "I only ask that you let her go; there is no reason for her to be here."

"It's fine really-"

"Ignore her! Listen to Christine! You require us both here, fine. But let her leave!"

The Phantom raised an eyebrow. "You heard the girl."

An angry cry fell from Christine's lips, her eyes narrowing. "The tears I might have shared for your dark fate grow cold…and turn to tears of hate!"

The Phantom ignored her as he marched from his organ.

"Christine forgive me, please forgive me!" I turned back at the sound of the Vicomte's voice.

He was watching in despair, looking so utterly lost as the Phantom retrieved the scattered veil that Christine had been wearing, throwing it to the floor in front of her. It was like his metaphor for her having to now make her decision.

"Angel of Music, you deceived me, I gave you my mind blindly!" Christine exclaimed. She fell to her feet in front of the Phantom.

I had to get involved somehow. No matter how frightened I was, I needed to help Christine. It was obvious that she was distraught by making her choose in such a way and I still felt as though he didn't need to do this.

"You don't need to do this!" I insisted, stepping forwards to gather the Phantom's attention. "You don't need to make her choose because sooner or later, she will come to you anyway. I promised you that in the beginning and I promise you that now. Anybody can see that she loves you, that she cares for you. I don't know why she took your mask from you on stage like she did tonight but I still genuinely believe that she loves you the most."

"Yes, yes, you promise a lot of things but it still hasn't made a difference. We have still managed to return to this situation. Christine's feelings obviously remain the same," he turned away from me, offering a weak mumble of words. "And who can blame her. Anyone else would do the same."

"You must know that isn't true." I insisted, stepping forwards whilst his attention was still diverted. "I for one do not loathe you or think you're a monster. And so what if those audience members think in such a way. Think that you're the cursed monster you've always been led to believe. They are just people, ones that you'll probably never see again. Their opinion shouldn't matter to you."

When he didn't reply, I moved around him, tilting my head to see his reaction. He was staring at the floor, his expression guided but his eyes were wild with so many emotions. Pain, sadness, fright and I could still see that he didn't trust me, didn't trust in what I was saying.

I stood in front of him, taking a deep breath before placing my hands on either side of his arm to gather his attention. He glanced up, his eyes wide.

"You're not a monster." I insisted.

And I truly believed that he wasn't. Yes, I supposed his face was a little startling at first but it certainly didn't frighten me. His lips were swollen, patches of skin missing from his face with only half a nose still intact but it was just a face. His actions tonight were out of temper and jealousy more than anything else, same with the night when he killed Joseph Bouquet.

"It is just a face; it does not taint the person who you are. Yes, you have murdered before but you don't have to again. The Vicomte isn't a threat, allow us all to leave and you will see for yourself that Christine will come back to you. Frightening her like this will only drive her further and further away. She will learn to accept you as I do and perhaps in time, everyone else will eventually too."

He raised an eyebrow, a look of disbelief crossing his features. "Y-you accept me?"

I smiled, offering a short laugh. "Well of course I do. I wouldn't have advised you as much as I had if I didn't. Maybe I shouldn't defend you murdering Joseph Bouquet or anyone else for that matter but I really do not believe that you do these things intentionally. It's the life that you've grown accustomed to but you don't need to do those things anymore."

He paused for a moment, staring at me doubtfully before reluctantly offering a timid nod. I watched him as he moved away from us, offering Christine one last glance over as he did. She stared back in surprise, watching him closely in the same way.

He moved back towards his organ, picking up a single candle from the candelabra before glancing back toward the Vicomte, who appeared just as bewildered.

As he began to pace back towards him, I gasped, instantly taking a step forwards and watching with wide eyes. The Phantom glanced back over at us one last time before turning back. With an angry growl, the rope about the Vicomte's head singed from the flame of the candle, breaking the rope.

The Phantom marched over to Christine before she could move, his hands catching her arms as though to stop her from moving to him.

I frowned before turning back to see the Vicomte was keeled over, desperately trying to capture his breath. Without a second though, I ran to his side, kneeling in front of him.

"Raoul…are you alright?" I asked, my fingers gingerly brushing against the noose which was still wrapped around his neck, helping him free from its hold.

He nodded, his wide eyes rising to mine as he gasped breathlessly.

My breathe caught in my throat as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him. His fingers shook against my back and his sigh of relief washed over my neck. I pulled back though, catching his eyes again and flinching when he reached a hand out, his fingers brushing against the slight marks on my neck softly.

"But you are not okay." He frowned.

"Oh no, it will fade." I glanced back to see Christine was still stood with the Phantom, watching the two of us in a peculiar way.

His forehead furrowed. "Y-you just called me Raoul too."

"What?"

"Well you normally sneer it when you simply entitle me as the Vicomte,"

"Oh," I replied uncertainly, flushing nervously under his gaze. "I didn't even realize. Perhaps, I have been unnecessarily harsh to you at times."

He offered a sheepish smile. "None of that matters. It was just pleasant to hear you finally speak my name without the ferocity usually associated with the two of us."

I flushed again, reluctantly lowering his hand from my neck with mine, trying to ignore the way he was gazing at me as I helped him from the floor.

We stumbled forwards to Christine's side. She was still glancing between us and I could tell that she was thinking something.

"Are you alright?" The Vicomte turned to ask Christine worried.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes as she turned away.

I winched as the Phantom began to shout for us to leave, his sobs of despair filling the cavern as he moved away from where we were stood. It seemed that he realized that I was right in stating that he couldn't make Christine stay here. She had to learn what she wanted by herself.

I felt awful for him though, given the circumstances. He had nobody, he literally had nobody. I paused as we moved back to the entrance to the lair, considering that. If anybody could relate to having nobody, it was me. For years, it had been just me and Mum but now that I was here, I was alone.

Raoul and Christine both turned towards me, confusion etched across their features as I stepped backwards through the lake.

"I…I need to go back."

"What?-"

"No, you cannot go back there!" Raoul interrupted Christine, instantly stepping forwards the further back I moved.

I held a hand up, attempting to stop him from moving any closer. I needed to do this. It was the right thing to do. I didn't know how long it would take Christine to realize that she should be with the Phantom or if she even would at the moment but he needed someone there with him. I knew more than anyone how lonely this existence could be and I also knew how devastated he was right now. If I could be there for him, make his loneliness easier for him than surely that was something? Maybe if he realized that I accepted him for he was then he would realize that Christine would still be able to.

"I need to. I can't just leave him alone."

I turned away but was pulled back by the Vicomte, his hand reaching out to press against my wrist. He appeared desperate, his hold tightening as he stepped forwards. "Y-you do not need to remain here. I cannot return without you."

His words were curious given how he hadn't included Christine in that. His eyes were pleading but I dropped my gaze quickly, knowing that I was likely to agree with him just to keep him happy.

This was _right_.

"You shall be fine, you have Christine. Do not worry about me."

With his attention caught and his hold slipping, I moved as quickly as I could through the lake before he could stop me again. That was easier said than done given how strong the current was, but finally I made it to the steps. I blocked out Raoul calling my name from behind me as much as I could, hearing Christine insisting that they both go back alone in the hope that he would agree with her. He didn't need to be here too. He didn't need to be involved in this.

* * *

**Right because I didn't want to spoil the ending for anyone at the top, I thought I would ask the question down here. The story has ended on a bit of a cliffhanger and I am in the process of writing up a chapter with two possible endings. One is that Charlotte goes back with Raoul and Christine. The other is that she stays with the Phantom whilst he is trying to process the events of the night. Because I'm undecided and because I really want you guys to have your say too, what ending to that chapter would you prefer to see and test out? :) Please review with your thoughts/answers/comments.**


	22. Decisions

**Really not sure if I like this chapter or not yet. I knew what I wanted to write and what I wanted to happen but I wasn't completely satisfied by the end product so please review with your thoughts so I know what parts to alter/think more about on the next chapter when I begin writing it. Tell me what you think of the current relationships and current events going on. Thank you very much to those that have reviewed so far though. The last chapter got so many amazing reviews, it made me feel so blessed. :) I shall try to update as soon as I can but I am only just starting to write that whilst doing things with the family whilst I'm at home but I promise you I shall try to hurry along with that. :)**

**Pixie Guest: Thanks so much for your review! :) I definitely have lots more planned for this story so depending on what people think or want, I might consider continuing until eventually everybody gets bored of it haha. :P Hope you enjoy this chapter though. :)**

**Paige: Thank you so much for the lovely review! :) Yeah I definitely agree. She is quite a kind and very stubborn character I think so she would definitely try to get involved to provide some sort of comfort. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Mystify: Thanks for the review. Wow that's a good idea. :)**

**Musicalis13: Aww I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. :) Thanks for the lovely review. Okay great, well I hope you enjoy what I have chosen haha. :)**

**Grapejuice101: Possibly yes, I have a lot planned for this story haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Erik's Guest: Yes definitely. :) Yeah I couldn't agree more. Awww I'm so glad to hear that! :) I was really worried about that chapter for some reason. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm a bit half and half about this chapter so please keep reviewing. :)**

**EriksAngel70: Well I think she might make a reappearance but for now, I wanted to develop their friendship a little more and see where that goes. Yeah hopefully! :) But I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Decisions

I shivered at the chill seeping through my dress as I wondered up the staircase, not really knowing what I was doing. What if the Phantom became angry with my presence? I was certain that the only person he would wish to see return would be Christine.

Nevertheless, I peeked around some tapestry curtains which were hung around the edge of an oval stone entrance. The Phantom was sat at the edge, his face bowed over as he sang along to a melodic tune being played by a monkey playing the symbols. I smiled at the familiarity of it.

His voice was so beautiful, reflecting the weight of his problems in the most earnest yet tragic way and I found myself frowning in pity as he turned to glance at me.

He raised an eyebrow in question, eyeing me warily.

"I thought perhaps…it might have been Christine." He confessed sheepishly, a frown stretching itself across his features. "It appears that I will always be a fool."

"She just needs time to process everything that's happened. You already know how naïve she can be at times, especially when she is frightened. A lot has happened tonight; you both need some time."

His head bobbed in agreement though I could see that he didn't believe me.

"Why did you come back anyway?"

"I didn't want to leave. I understand how you feel right now, how you've always felt. Lonely, depressed and as though you're always going to be alone. But I know what that's like because I've felt that practically all my life. Besides my mother, nobody even liked me and they certainly never wanted to go near me. They saw me as different, weird. It was only when I left school that things began to change. But then I ended up here. My mother was the only person I was able to talk to and for the first few months here, I'd never felt so alone. Christine and Meg were around, but being here was so different to the world I grew up in. And well…you already know there were people I didn't get along with." I took a deep breath before continuing with what I was trying to say. "I know nothing compares to the life that you've had but my point is that people do understand, I understand. And if I can, then perhaps others will begin to or at least try to. I truly don't believe you're a monster, which was why I want to stay here. Perhaps, my reason to stay here is partly selfish given that I do not want to go back to being alone. Because whether I like it or not, the Vicomte will always love Christine and maybe she does return his feelings, but he'll never love me like he does with her, no matter what he says."

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sharp calling of my name. I rolled my eyes, reluctantly moving back to the main entrance of the lair to see the Vicomte wading back through the lake, his eyes wide and panicked as he glanced around quickly until he found my presence.

"What do you want Vicomte?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

He frowned at that, moving towards the steps in the middle of the lair. "I cannot leave without you, _we_ cannot leave without you."

"You're being ridiculous. You don't need my presence to assist you in finding your way back. I'm certain Christine should remember."

He came to a stop on the shore, besides where the boat resided. "That is not why I am requesting that you return with us. You should not remain here."

"Why on earth not, it is not as though he is going to hurt me? And you heard me say why I couldn't leave. He shouldn't be alone; he needs someone here with him."

The Vicomte began to shake his head before I'd even finished speaking. "It is not your responsibility to remain here simply to maintain his happiness."

"Is that your idea of a joke?" I scoffed. "I doubt he has been allowed to appreciate a jot of happiness in his entire life. And that is why I agreed to stay. He deserves it more than anyone else. And if Christine will not stay, then I will instead."

"But I can see that you do not want to. You are only remaining here because you feel that you have a duty to."

I offered a shrug. "Maybe so but I am also choosing to do so because I care for him. He is my friend and he needs someone to be there for him for once. So whether you like it or not, I am staying here and nothing you say will change my mind so might as well give up and leave."

"Why do you have to constantly behave so virtuously?" He complained, throwing his arms up in temper as he stepped forwards. "You cannot solve everybody's problems by constantly getting involved in them."

"I am not getting involved this time. I am simply offering some compassion." I raised an eyebrow as I admitted as such. "Perhaps you could try it sometimes, given how quickly you are prepared to label him as a monster, which by the way he is most certainly not."

He frowned at that. "Are we not talking of the same man who murdered Joseph Bouquet, who almost did the same to Christine and to me tonight and who also put his violent hands on both _you_ and Christine?"

"Keep your voice down!" I urged, pushing him further away from the small room and throwing a glance over my shoulder. I turned back to glare at him. "Do you not think that he must feel awful enough without you making it worst? That itself should tell you that he has a conscience and that he isn't this monster you accuse him of being. You are being melodramatic anyway. He would never have killed you or Christine; he did those things in temper. That doesn't mean he should be condemned for it."

"No you're right, he should be condemned for murdering Bouquet and whoever else that…_thing_ had murdered."

"He is a man like you or anyone else. Given that he even allowed you both to leave, you could show a bit of respect."

He stepped forwards, his hands tightening into fists at his side. "Why should I show any respect for a vile, violent murderer such as him?"

I was so angry with his unnecessary hatred that I instantly reacted. With an angry growl, I pushed him away from me. His eyes widened in shock, his hand reaching out to clasp the wall besides him. I stepped forwards still, pointing an accusing finger at him. "If anyone is being vile tonight it is you, not him."

He blinked in surprise. "He hurt _you_, he hurt Christine-"

"And he is paying for it now! Christine has decided to leave here with you, has she not? God, you can be _so_ cruel sometimes! You judged me in the exact same way when I arrived."

"No I did not-"

"Yes you did. Because I looked different, you automatically thought I was a prostitute. Because he has murdered before, he is instantly a monster. And I am not excusing the crimes that he has committed but he has not had the luxurious life of a Vicomte. It's understandable to see how his life has brought him here but it's as though you are constantly blinded to anyone who thinks differently to you. Maybe I do get involved too much but at least I show some compassion. You're just _cold_."

"Charlotte please, you must understand why I feel such a way." He insisted quickly, before I was able to step away from him as I tried to. "I was wrong to judge you when we first met but he has committed too many offenses."

"And that is why you need to leave, without me." I spelled it out for him, stepping away from him. "Because you are so judgmental and no matter how much you insist that you do not judge me anymore, it appears obvious to me that you do. You judge anyone different to you and that will never change."

"I don't judge you, I have never judged you." He insisted, stepping forwards to follow me. "Okay I might have unwisely doubted you in the beginning but things have changed now. _I_ have changed, I promise you."

His eyes were wide, filled with desperation but I still didn't believe him. Maybe he had changed a little but not completely. He could still be so cold at times and I wished to god that I could hate him for that. I wished to god that I didn't have these ridiculous feelings for him.

"I don't believe you."

"Charlotte-"

"Just go, I have made my decision!" I snapped, turning away from him before I could change my mind. It didn't matter how angry I felt now, there was only so many times that I could say no to him.

"And I am asking you, begging you to change your-"

"Just leave me alone!" I moved backwards, pulling my wrist back from his grip. "You have no right to ask anything more from me."

"Please-"

"Are you deaf Vicomte or simply obtuse?"

Raoul's eyes fell backwards to behind me, widening in fury.

"I believe you have been asked to leave and given that your presence is most certainly unwanted by me, I suggest you do as she suggests, before I really consider murdering you."

"You are enjoying this! Because you cannot have Christine, you are allowing Charlotte to remain with you when she should be leaving with us."

"Charlotte is permitted to make her own decisions. If she really wished to leave with you Vicomte, then she would have done so by now. Perhaps she is staying to finally rid herself of you. Everything she has accused you of being is correct after all."

"How dare you! She is only staying here because she pities you. If you had any compassion, you would persuade her to leave. This is no place for her to reside."

I instantly stepped forwards the same time that Raoul did, in fear that this was not going to end well. He had been allowed to leave, why was he still here?!

"Please continue Vicomte, I would savor the opportunity to persuade you to leave in a more forceful manner."

"No don't," I quickly insisted, turning back to face the Phantom instead. His eyes were wide with fury, still trained on the Vicomte. "I shall persuade him to leave, I promise."

He shook his head, taking a couple of steps backwards. "You do not realize how fortunate you are to possess her affection, nor are you worthy of such an honor."

I offered an uncertain smile as I watched him reluctantly move away before turning back to the Vicomte. He was already watching me, a strange emotion burning within his eyes and a frown appearing.

"I know that he is correct, I have always known that."

I shook my head, dropping my gaze to the floor. "He was simply being kind."

"No, he was being honest. When you attempted to assist Christine in our relationship, I accused you of interfering simply because you did not wish for her to be with me. I was incorrect in that assumption. You become involved in situations because you care, because you wish to help with other people's happiness, I understand that now."

I gasped in surprise, my eyes flickering up in confusion as his hands pressed to either side of my arms. I could see by his eyes that he was being truthful but I felt that I was getting too much credit for just wanting to help.

"You are unbelievably kind, a lot more than I initially believed and you care more for others happiness than you do your own. That is the reason why you are remaining here and that is the reason…why you refused to believe my feelings for you for as long as you have."

"No I'm not listening to anymore." I instantly shook my head as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, stepping away from him.

He sighed. "You are only saying that because you cannot handle the truth. You are so frightened about upsetting anyone that you refuse to believe that the reason I chose to end my engagement with Christine is because I have feelings for-"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore!" I exclaimed. "You are only using this against me to try and persuade me to leave. But I refuse to listen anymore so you may as well leave."

"Charlotte-"

"Why will you not just leave?" I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. I didn't want to hear what he had to say because I knew that as soon as I did, it would change everything. If Christine still didn't want to be with the Phantom then it would just cause her hurt and I couldn't bear it. My happiness was secondary if being with Raoul would cause others unhappiness.

"It is because I cannot endure leaving here without you!"

"You claim to have feelings for me but you are still continuing with this disagreement when I have told you that I want to be here. I am choosing to be there for him, to be a friend to him and you need to start respecting my wishes."

He pursed his lips for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Fine then I shall."

I breathed a sigh, truly thinking that he wasn't ever going to give in. At least he was finally allowing me to stay here as I wished. Perhaps, if Christine did decide to come back here then we could discuss things with each other more honestly but until then, I needed to be there for the Phantom.

"Thank you."

"I shall leave to make certain that Christine finds her way to the dormitories safely and then I shall be back."

"You cannot be serious!" I exclaimed.

"Clearly the Vicomte is insane," the Phantom sneered, glaring at him. "Especially if he believes that I shall allow him to enter here alive again."

"I understand your reasons for staying even if I do not agree with them. You were also correct; I should respect your wishes. And that is why I wish to remain here too. I cannot leave here without you."

I groaned in annoyance. Why was he saying all of this now? "Why would you say such a thing for? You were fine without me all these months when you believed that you hated me."

"Because I don't hate you, I love you!"

My eyes widened at his confession, instantly forgetting about everyone else. I'd refused to allow him to say those words for so long, despite wanting nothing more than to hear them. The tears I had fought back broke free before I could stop them as I noticed the desperation in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth and I knew I was unlikely to argue with him any further about returning.

"That is why I want to remain here, because I love _you_."

I shook my head, turning away from where I was stood as my tears spilled over my eyes. I felt guilty for feeling happy at finally hearing those words. I'd convinced myself that despite it all, he would always love Christine more. But hearing him say those words made things too real. It made it more difficult to want to ignore my own feelings any longer.

"Allow me to come back here so that we can at least speak further."

I wanted him to come back more than anything so that we could finally talk more honestly but I knew that I had no right to assume that the Phantom would be agreeable with that, given their history.

I blinked back my tears, glancing towards the Phantom at that thought. He nodded once and I offered a thankful smile before returning my gaze to Raoul. My heartbeat skipped a beat at the desperation in his expression, knowing that I couldn't refuse him any longer. No matter how long I'd denied it, I wanted to see what could happen should I at least give my feelings a chance.

"Fine, but we can only talk for a while. I meant what I said; I am staying here until I feel it is time for me to leave." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest again stubbornly.

He fought back a smile, nodding once in agreement. "Fine, I shall be back shortly."

He glanced back to the Phantom before he turned away, and I watched him as he waded back through the water, wondering if I had done the right thing. I presumed I would find out soon enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. :) I'm still feeling a bit half and half with this chapter so please let me know what you think should happen now/what your thoughts are on the chapter. Do you also think given the current events that Christine should be given another chance with the Phantom or not? I was just wondering this as I'm still half on half on what certain things should happen. What does everyone think on Raoul coming back to speak with Charlotte too? Yay or nay? :)**


	23. Acceptance

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far! :) I hope you enjoy this short but hopefully quite sweet chapter. :) Let me know what you think! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Well I have lots planned for this story, it's just getting there hehe. ;) But thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**EriksAngel70: Thanks for the review. I know that problem isn't really addressed in this chapter but it certainly will begin to become addressed in the next one as like you say, it's difficult to tell who Christine loves more at the moment and how this situation will resolve itself. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter

The Phantom turned back, eyeing me curiously as he spoke. "As much as I dislike the Vicomte, you have to acknowledge his stubbornness. Perhaps the two of you will be more compatible given how alike you are."

I frowned. "Is that meant to be some sort of a warped compliment? I am nothing like him."

"You are as stubborn as each other and both dislike losing an argument. It is a shame you cannot observe your disagreements from an outsiders perspective. It is rather humorous watching you both become as infuriated as you do."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes very amusing. Clearly you are just using that as an excuse to forget certain other problems."

A frown etched its way onto his features. "Given that Christine has decided to leave, it seems that these problems will remain so I do not understand how talking about them will improve anything."

"She only left because you frightened her. She will be back soon enough, when she has had time to think."

He tilted his head to the side, watching me in curiosity. "You appear so certain of that."

"I have learnt to accept you, have I not? It is spending time and talking honestly with you, that I have realized that whatever crimes you have committed do not matter. All you have ever wanted was kindness and friendship and you have already gained that from me at the very least."

He offered an uncertain smile at that. "Well that is something. Though it appears you are uniquely kind. I fear that not many people will ever learn to be as accepting as you."

"Do you fear that Christine might be included in that?"

He frowned but forced a reluctant nod. His head dropped as he moved back towards the small room at the back of the lair.

I followed him forwards, only just realizing that I was still wearing Raoul's jacket. The truth was; I hadn't even noticed when he left. I had still been too busy reflecting the weight of his confession. I flushed freely now. His jacket provided warmth and a certain comfort.

I addressed the room better now that my head felt a little clearer. The rug underneath our feet was bold, decorated in the paisley flowers. There was an armchair perched in the corner of the room, which was shaded in gold and cream. The whole of the small room was decorated in different colors. A small wooden desk at the side of the room was filled with a number of scripts and a bookshelf besides that was filled with a number of heavy looking books.

"I know one person who will be most certainly returning soon enough." He insisted as he took a seat besides the small instrument he had been singing along to before.

"Christine." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Are you purposely choosing to be unperceptive?"

I frowned at his word, wondering what on earth he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I was speaking of the Vicomte."

I scoffed. "You sound so certain of his imminent return."

He eyed me closely. "But yet, even after confessing his feelings, it appears you do not share my confidence."

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. "He confessed his feelings to Christine often enough and he was so certain of his love for her. And now, it seems he is continuously desperate to announce his feelings for me. I do not understand how somebody can suddenly fall in love with someone when they are still engaged to another."

He shrugged as I continued to linger in the doorway, uncertain of where to place myself.

"Perhaps he did not truly love her. I have always struggled to believe the reliability of his feelings."

"Well then how can you feel so certain that he will return?"

He offered an uncertain smile as he glanced away.

"Perhaps I am simply hoping that you shall not be proven as disillusioned as I am."

I frowned in pity, wishing that I could say something to make it better. There was only so many times that I could promise that Christine would be back and I didn't want to be giving away false hope given the already distressed state he had gotten himself into tonight.

I sighed, stepping forwards slowly and glancing towards the Phantom's. His gaze was still locked to the floor and after pausing for a moment, I took a seat on the rug beside him.

I ignored his curious stare, elbowing him lightly. "She'll be back."

"Your confidence in that belief deteriorates the further you attempt to assure me."

"Well even if she is insane enough not to come back, it shall be her loss."

"I fear that she would be insane to wish to return to me." He scoffed.

"At least you shall have one thing that you have always wanted."

"What is that?" He asked uninterestedly.

"Acceptance," I replied confidently. "You have definitely won my acceptance and I understand that that is probably not as important as Christine's, given how much you love her but, well it's at least one advantage, isn't it?"

"Yes," he sighed. "That is an incredible advantage."

I grinned in response. "What is your real name anyway? I feel rather silly constantly labelling you as just the Phantom."

A frown made its way onto his features again. "I have never revealed my name to anyone before."

"I assumed as much but you must realize that you can trust me by now."

He continued to frown, his eyes remaining on the wall in front of us.

After he didn't reply for a while, I offered a nod. Of course I understood his reservations about sharing his real name. "Never mind, I understand why you cannot yet." I quickly insisted.

I glanced away quickly before bravely lowering my head to rest against his shoulder. I wasn't very good with comforting or with offering very comforting words but this was my attempt. I felt him freeze under my touch but he seemed to slowly grow more comfortable.

"It is Erik."

I grinned before I could stop my smile from breaking out, repeating his name before grinning further. I found the name suited him well and it made him seem more real too.

The smile dropped from my face at the sudden sound of splashing water from the main room of the lair. My heartbeat sped, a gasp slipping free as I lifted my head to glance at Erik.

"The Vicomte cannot have returned already."

Erik frowned in agreement.

I pressed a hand to the rug, helping myself up from the floor.

Despite knowing I shouldn't, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the Vicomte. Perhaps he had rushed back so that we could talk. It was silly I knew given that it was impossible for him to have been that quick but I still found myself hoping it was him.

I edged towards the entrance, peeking around the doorway slowly before my eyes widened at the person I saw making their way up the stairs in the middle of the lair.

* * *

**Yeaaaah I ended it on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me too much! :) Who do you think or hope it is? Hehehehe. :)**


	24. No Going Back

**Thanks to those who have reviewed again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) Please let me know on your opinions on the events of this chapter as this is a very important one. I also hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for your lovely reviews as usual. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hahaha well make the most of that moment, as you might not like one that is coming up in this chapter hahaha ;)... I do hope you enjoy reading this chapter though. :)**

* * *

No Going Back

"Why have you returned?"

The words sounded colder than I expected and I flushed in shame. I shouldn't be hostile towards Christine, though I found her returning presence bothered me.

Christine's eyes dropped to her hands, which she was fiddling with. Her hair curtained around her face as she chewed on her bottom lip, a blush highlighting her cheeks.

"I was hoping to rectify things with…my angel. Perhaps I may talk with him?"

I instantly shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. He's not in a suitable place, due to your choice in leaving."

She frowned, her gaze remaining lowered. "I realize I do not have any entitlement but I just wish to see that he is alright."

"He's as alright as he can be and if you are thinking of leaving again after this little discussion, then perhaps it would be best if you simply left him now."

"It is quite alright Charlotte. Would you allow us to converse more privately?"

I frowned at the sound of Erik's voice from behind me, watching as Christine's head bounced upwards quickly. Her eyes widened as she glanced behind me, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth again.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, turning back towards him.

He had reapplied his mask and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because he didn't want to frighten Christine any further. It seemed a shame if he felt that the only way he could do that was by covering his face. I hoped more than anything that she would learn to be more accepting of him so he didn't have to worry so much.

I turned back to Christine to see that she was still watching him and I reluctantly headed past her. I knew that whatever she had to say, he would wish to hear.

I headed down the few steps in the middle of the lair, shivering at the chill that welcomed me as soon as I stepped into the lake once more. I glanced backwards once more to see Christine following Erik into the small room, hoping that tonight wouldn't end completely disastrously.

I slowly waded through the current, glancing round as I did. The boat was pulled towards the edge of the lake and I breathed a sigh at the sight of the Vicomte slowly making his way back towards the entrance of the lair. I didn't realize how relieved I felt at his returning presence until now. I hadn't believed his promise to come back. I had wanted to but even with a confession hanging over his departure, I didn't. But then I felt annoyed, annoyed that he had allowed Christine to come back to talk to Erik when he was in such an adverse place at the moment. I knew he couldn't have exactly held her back but he could have tried to persuade her to leave it for tonight.

"Why did you allow Christine to come back here to speak to him?"

He rolled his eyes. "I am hardly in a position to forbid her not to, given that she is no longer my fiancée."

I flushed at his words. I had forgotten about that, with everything that had happened tonight.

"Well I cannot understand what she wishes to talk so urgently about, given all that has happened."

He offered a shrug in reply. "Perhaps she has realized that she does not wish to subsist without him."

I frowned, eyeing him curiously. He seemed calm as he said that, as though the thought didn't bother him.

"Does that thought not bother you at all anymore?"

"I do not think he is worthy of her but it is not my place to judge if she decides that she wants to remain with him."

"You are wrong about him. If anyone is unworthy, it is her." I scoffed, before I began to make my way back towards the lair.

"How can you say that, given your friendship? It seems a little harsh. And may I remind you of our earlier conversation? He is still the murderer."

I instantly turned back at that. "Perhaps I am being harsh but he is not the monster you believe him to be. He is a man like anyone else but the difference is that he hasn't been treated as such. I'd like the chance to see how you would have handled the treatment he has endured over the years."

"The difference is I still would not have become the murderer that he is."

"I hate how judgmental you are! You say you have changed but you judge him in the exact same way."

"What else do you expect me to do when he has hardly ascertained himself any differently?"

I stepped towards him, narrowing my eyes at his continued insults. "Well perhaps if you give him a chance to prove himself rather than judge him, you'll begin to see him as I do."

He eyed me for a long moment and I flushed under his gaze as his eyes trailed my features, wishing that he didn't have the effect on me that he did.

"Does it really matter so much to you?" He enquired, stepping closer still.

His gaze burned my skin further and I offered a timid nod, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Then I shall attempt to perceive him differently, for you."

"Really?"

He laughed at my bewildered reaction and I found myself smiling in response, despite trying to hold it back. He had such a carefree, boyish laugh.

"You obviously haven't yet realized how important your happiness is to me now."

A frown replaced my smile and I was about to argue with that, because despite whatever words he promised me, I still found myself disbelieving.

I gasped as he raised a hand to my face, shivering at the warmth his touch brought. I was never going to get used to the effect he had on me or how he made me feel whenever I was in his presence. It was like there wasn't enough air to breathe and my heart would constantly forget a beat when he entered the room. Whenever he touched me, I felt nauseated but in a good way. I burned, even when his skin was cool.

My breath caught again as he leaned his head downwards though I could only seem to concentrate on inhaling enough oxygen to wonder about his intentions any further. I chewed on my bottom lip as his breath fanned across my skin deliciously, his lips pressing to my forehead.

I exhaled shakily, my teeth pressing down harder against my bottom lip. If I had thought a simple touch was overwhelming, I was not prepared for the heat of his kiss. His lips were so soft, so pleasant against my skin!

I found myself lifting my face resolutely as he drew away from me. It didn't matter in that moment about any doubts that remained over his feelings for me. I suddenly realized that I wanted to appreciate his company for as long as I could.

He seemed to be taken back a moment as I stepped closer towards him, keeping my gaze locked with his as I did. He blinked, imitating my step closer as he leaned his head downwards again.

I shivered as he paused, refusing to back away. I didn't want to be a coward. I wanted him. It had always been him. No matter how concerned I might have been about the uncertainty of finally allowing things to develop between us.

It sounded silly, but the air between us seemed to alter into something more electric and my gaze remained confident as he closed the remaining distance between us.

We sighed in unison as his lips pressed against mine. His kiss was soft, delicate at first, as though hesitant to be too fierce. As I returned his kiss however, his hand slipped around my waist to press me closer. My heart hammered erratically as his kiss became firmer, gaining more confidence in our embrace. A burning fervor ignited inside of me and I moved my hand to tangle within the silken strands of his hair as our kisses became more intense. I shivered as my mouth parted slightly, catching his sweet breathe. I frowned in complaint as he pulled back, though his forehead pressed to mine instead whilst we caught our breaths.

"Now do you believe me?" He finally questioned the matter which was still hanging over us. His usually honeyed voice carried a rough edge to it. I shivered again at the glorious sound it created.

I found myself pouting as he slowly moved back a step, reluctantly meeting his eyes. Even now I was frightened that he might suddenly change his mind at any moment. Goosebumps rose across my skin at the intensity of his gaze as he waited for my reply.

I offered a small shrug, dropping my gaze as a blush rose to my cheeks and a slight smile tugged at my lips to realize that perhaps I did need to start trusting in his feelings more.

"Perhaps you shall have to convince me further."

He chuckled at that and my smile widened, despite how much I tried not to let it show.

"I fear that may not be the wisest idea tonight, though I hope you would be agreeable in allowing me another chance."

I peered at him through my eyelashes. "Is that meant to be an invitation?"

He smiled. "Well yes it is actually, but…then again, Marcel Bonneville is still courting you so perhaps I should simply leave you to consider such an invitation-"

"I of course, accept," I responded before he could even think of taking that back.

"I realize it was not the most respectable of places to have initiated such contact either, but I shall admit that I have wanted to kiss you for a while."

We flushed at the same time as he confessed that. I chewed on my bottom lip as I replied. "Really?"

He nodded instantly. "The night of the masquerade, when you were saying all of those things and I pushed you away from me, I wanted to kiss you then. I nearly did." He confessed, his cheeks flushing with red further still. I shivered at the memory of it.

"I realize I should have ended the engagement with Christine then, but I convinced myself that it was just in the heat of the moment, out of temper more than anything else. I refused to believe that I could have feelings for you. But then when you agreed to begin meeting with Marcel, I became so infuriated that I needed to be more honest with myself."

"You refused to believe you had feelings for me because you were ashamed." I guessed, knowing that I was correct with such an assumption.

Of course I was and in a way, I couldn't blame him. I had spent most of my life thinking that I wasn't good enough for anybody and even now, after he had confessed his feelings, I still wondered why he had chosen me. Not that having feelings for someone was much of a choice.

"No, I promise you that that was not why." He insisted, quickly stepping forwards and pressing his hands to either side of my arms when I attempted to step backwards a step. "I was with Christine and I refused to believe that I had stronger feelings for anyone but her. I couldn't believe how fortunate I was to be able to get a second chance at the night of her debut. But things have changed; they changed the moment I met you."

I frowned. "But you genuinely believed you despised me for all of those months."

He shrugged. "For a while at least, only because you infuriated me each time we talked. But then whenever I was away from you, I could not seem to prevent myself from thinking of you."

I could feel my skin flush at his confession, pursing my lips to stop the massive grin that wanted to break out. I was sick of fighting my feelings for him and to hear such a confession was something I had wanted for a while.

I reluctantly stepped away from him, heaving a heavy sigh. "Perhaps we should go and see if they are both alright."

He nodded, maneuvering himself carefully through the heavy waves of the water to stand beside me as we moved back into the lair. I shivered as the cold swept past me again. The truth was that I had been too caught up in our embrace to have really noticed the cold before. If anything, I had been burning under his touch and the water had provided a needed chill.


	25. Final Decisions

**Here is the next chapter! :) I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited the story. They genuinely mean a lot to me. Please keep reviewing your thoughts on how the story is going. :)**

**Paige: Thanks for the lovely review. :)**

**Erik's Guest: Let me just say that just because that has happened, does not mean it is anywhere near the end. I have lots planned for this story so it shall still not be simple from here. ;) But that's all I shall say haha. Thanks for the lovely review though and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Erik'sAngel70: Thanks for the review. :) I think the reason why she was so harsh to her is because she didn't want to see him get hurt if Christine changed her mind. I also think they are a lot closer now too so perhaps the thought of her staying was what annoyed her a little too... Not saying anything more. :P What do you mean by strange? Is there anyway I can perhaps make it better? If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. :) Thanks for the lovely review though, I hope you enjoy this one too. :)**

* * *

Final Decisions

As we heaved our way back up the stone steps, I cleared my throat to announce our presence before moving towards the small oval entrance. I peeked around the curtains, offering a timid smile as Christine and Erik both glanced towards me.

She was sat on the rug besides him, where I had been sat. He still had his mask on, though there was still a sense of vulnerability lingering between them. I breathed a sigh at the slight smile that Christine offered me.

"Is everything alright?"

Christine was the first to nod. "Yes, we have had a discussion about…things. Is it alright if I talk with you?"

I nodded, moving back towards the lair. Raoul eyes flickered between us as she followed behind me, his forehead creased in curiosity. I turned when I got to his side to see her chewing on her bottom lip.

"Are you ready to return to the dormitories?" Raoul asked.

She frowned a little before shaking her head. "No, I realized that Charlotte was correct, he does need someone here for him." She glanced towards me. "I know you wish to remain here but I want to too. I cannot leave when he is in such a way because I know he would do the same thing for me."

I nodded at that, because it was true. He would have done anything for her; she didn't even need to ask. She was so fortunate to have such intense affection.

"Yes he would but are you certain that staying here is a good idea? It is just that if you changed your mind again, it would cause him so much more hurt than it has tonight."

She nodded. "I realize that but I couldn't endure leaving him. I shouldn't have taken his mask from him either." Her head dropped as she admitted that. "But yet he is choosing to be unbelievably forgiving yet again. I fear that I do not deserve such kindness but that is why I wish to remain here. It is the least I can do."

I nodded. If anyone was able to cause Erik's happiness, it would be Christine.

"Then I think I should be the one to leave. We cannot both stay and your presence would be the most required."

She glanced back up at me. "Well only if you are certain? You have already been such an incredible friend to him and I do not want you to feel as though I am taking over. It is just that I care greatly from him and I would like to at least attempt to be there for him."

"He will appreciate you being here for him." I insisted with a nod. "Perhaps I could talk to him first, before we left?"

As soon as Christine gave her permission, I moved round the tapestry curtains to see that Erik was still sat on the rug. His uniquely mismatched eyes met mine and I could tell from his expression that he had been listening to our conversation.

"So you will be leaving soon?" He enquired quietly.

"I think that's the right thing to do." I offered a smile. "I told you that Christine would return. It is good to see that she has come back so soon though. You deserve happiness more than anyone."

He rolled his eyes. "I do worry that you flatter me too much."

My smile widened into a grin. "Well I'm certain that Christine shall offer you the same gratitude. But if either of you require any assistance, then you know where I am."

"Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow at his thanks. "I believe that is the second time you have offered me your thanks, not that I am counting or anything."

He offered another roll of his eyes as I moved back towards where Christine and Raoul were still stood. My eyes instantly moved towards him and my breath caught in my throat. I shivered at his sweet gaze, feeling my cheeks flush as I glanced towards Christine.

"If you need anything, you both know where I am."

She smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

I found myself reluctant to leave the two of them, despite knowing that they would both be alright in each other's company. I reluctantly followed Raoul over to the parked boat though. Christine had allowed us to use it back but I was still uncertain on whether leaving them was the best idea.

The Vicomte stood himself in the boat first, holding out a hand for me to take. I froze, glancing between him and his hand. I wasn't used to this and a part of me still wanted to remain stubborn and not take his offer but then I realized that I needed to start trusting him more. He had certainly proven himself in the last few days. I forced my gaze to remain locked with his as I timidly lifted my hand to his. I bit down on my lip to hide the gasp that almost slipped at the feeling of his skin against mine. I still wasn't used to that. I doubted I would get used to it for quite a while.

I took a seat opposite him, reluctantly dropping my hand from his as we began to sail away from the lair and asked him instead; "Why the sudden change of heart?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you still believe I was untruthful about what I said earlier-"

"I was talking about the sudden change of heart about Christine."

"Oh," he blinked. "I already realized that she was happier with the Phantom. And after talking to her, I feel that she will be safe with him."

"Yeah but…you seemed so calm about it."

"Well I was hardly going to begin hurling insults at her when she was choosing honestly from her heart. I realized that I needed to follow her example."

I flushed at his words, biting down on my bottom lip as I tried to hide yet another smile that was desperate to appear.

The journey back was a little awkward. It was because I was walking ahead of him, and the air seemed much frostier than before, given how soaked we both were. We remained silent, which only made me feel more awkward in his presence given how we normally bickered with each other. Now, I found myself uncertain on what to say. So much had happened already tonight between us. My cheeks reddened at the memory of his sweet kisses. The Vicomte's jacket was still wrapped around me, my only source of warmth given that it was only slightly damp now.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I only just heard a slight squeaking noise coming to the left of my feet. I shrieked, stumbling backwards against the wall as I spotted a rat, running backwards from where we had just come.

"What's wrong?" The Vicomte asked.

I turned to glare at him as he began to laugh.

I could feel my cheeks flaring with even more color; feeling utterly embarrassed to know that he was he laughing at me.

"Well I did not realize you were afraid of rats." He snickered.

"Yes, well that was a big rat. And I don't like being laughed at." I gasped out.

He smirked at that, stepping forwards. "I apologize, I wasn't laughing at you. It is just pleasant to realize that behind the resilient façade you hide behind on a daily basis, there is still a sense of vulnerability."

I didn't correct him on his decision to call me vulnerable this time. I was still feeling too embarrassed.

He suddenly reached forwards to fold a loose curl behind my ear. I could feel my skin growing hotter under his touch, finding myself unable to move away. My gaze was still locked with his as he paused for a moment. Reluctantly though, I pulled away. It wasn't that I didn't like his touch. It was the complete opposite; I just wasn't used to feeling in such a way.

"W-we should get back," I stammered unconvincingly.

I knew that his engagement to Christine was definitely over for good and that I didn't have to feel so guilty about my feelings. Both of them had obviously not been happy together. But I was also nervous. Nervous about what might happen now that there were no more restrictions or excuses in the way. Of course there was still Marcel, but I knew I didn't feel that way about him. I could not continue to see him anyway, not after my embrace with the Vicomte. It wouldn't be right.

There was still a small part of me though; the self-conscious part that doubted Raoul's feelings. I tried to ignore it but it was something I had felt for the majority of my life.

He nodded, dropping his gaze quickly and I internally cursed myself for being such a coward as we continued onwards. Why couldn't I just be brave for once in my life?

The mirror was still open ajar, creating a small pathway of light to guide us along with the candles. I stepped through first, welcoming the warmth that surrounded me as soon as I had reached the other side. I moved out of the way, watching as the Vicomte stepped through too, sliding the mirror back in place. As soon as he had turned, I managed to peel away the jacket from my skin, holding it out for him.

He rolled his eyes, retrieving it to hold across one arm as he finally looked back to me for the first time since we had both left the lair. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, seeming as lost as me on what to say.

"I suggest you have a hot bath before you retire to the dormitories, before you contract pneumonia." He advised with a curt nod before he began to head towards the dressing room door.

"Seriously, that's all you have to say to me?" I scoffed.

It seemed we were both as bad as each other. It seemed easier when we had been in the lair.

He turned back from the doorway, his face unreadable. "What would you wish for me to say?"

"Actually…I don't even know why I'm bothering. I should have known that the last few days had been nothing more than a pretense. You obviously realized that playing with my feelings would be the way to get a reaction."

He shook his head. "I knew you would still not believe me."

"Well what do you expect? Given your sudden confident behavior in the lair," I stuttered, my cheeks flushing as I said the words aloud. "And now you have changed again, becoming cold with me."

"Why are you still continuing to question this if you believe I am truly cruel enough to merely pretend that you matter to me?"

"I'm just trying to understand. Because I want to believe you but I am just me, I am nothing special. Christine is though; I can understand why you wanted to be with her. But a small part of me can't help but wonder if I'm like her freaky replacement. Because if I am then I hate to break it to you, but we are nothing alike, despite perhaps looking a little similar."

"Have you somehow developed memory loss? I presume you must have because not only did I end my engagement for you, but I have also confessed my feelings for you several times. I can promise you that this has nothing to do with Christine either."

"It is just that you are you and I am me. We are completely different people and you changed so suddenly after all of these months. After the Masquerade, I knew we needed to stay away from each other. It was best for everyone and then you suddenly apologize to me and it messed with my head again."

"That was why I apologized to you!"

"What, to mess with my feelings?"

"No!" He groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a moment before trying again. "I was attempting to stay away from you too and then you asked for my assistance at the Masquerade. I would not walk away if I thought you were in trouble. But even that night, I had to direct a sarcastic comment. I enjoyed conflicting with you. But after that night, I needed to speak to you. I could no longer endure any more disagreements between us."

"Why?"

He smiled at my genuine bemused expression. "It is because I love you, of course."

I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to hide the smile that wanted to make its appearance. Was it possible to feel this content just because of a simple confession?

"I expect that I always have, it's probably why you infuriated me as much as you did in the beginning. The truth is that I am still learning how to behave around you. I told you tonight that I had wanted to kiss you for a while and that was the truth, but as you say, you are completely different to Christine. You accept every compliment as though I am actually insulting you."

"I hardly think calling somebody vulnerable is much of a compliment."

His lips curved up a little into a smile. "Well it is for you. You are the most confrontational person I have ever met! I confess that I care for you and you accuse me of deceiving your emotions! I call you beautiful and you stare at me as though I am insane."

I shrugged, flushing awkwardly. "I suppose I am not great at accepting compliments."

"That is an understatement." He teased with a smirk before sighing heavily. "I suppose I should leave. It has been quite a difficult night for us all."

I frowned. "I wish you didn't, but I suppose you are right. Though I have to ask…you're not going to leave now, are you? I know it's silly but I still feel as though you might disappear after tonight."

I flushed as I confessed it. I supposed my insecurities would probably always linger at the back of my mind, even when I tried to ignore such silly thoughts.

"I promise you I will not. Trust me." He smiled, drawing closer to me once again. "Perhaps you would allow me to escort you back to the dormitories though."

I nodded instantly. If it meant that I could spend another couple of minutes with him then I would happily accept.

I fought back a smile as we strolled towards the dormitories side by side. It was only about a hundred yards from the main dressing room but it was better than nothing.

I reluctantly turned towards him as we stopped outside, chewing nervously on my bottom lip. I wasn't very good at saying my goodbyes and the truth was that I didn't want to.

"I promise you will see me again soon. I shall make certain of it." He smirked.

I smiled at that, about to reply when his hand brushed against mine. A gasp slipped free at his touch and I could only watch as he lifted my hand, keeping our gazes locked. I exhaled shakily as he pressed his lips to the back of my hand, feeling my skin warm from his sweet touch again.

"But until then, I shall bid you fair well."

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything in reply.

I remained frozen to the spot as I watched him leave, trying to process the current events of tonight. It was as though I couldn't properly think whenever he touched me. And as for when he kissed me, well…I wasn't able to think at all!

Once I felt certain that I was able to move, I wondered back into the dormitories to find Meg pasting, chewing hastily on her fingernail before she saw my presence.

"What on earth is going on? I've been going out of my mind with worry about you and Christine-" she paused as I walked forwards, her eyes wide as she saw that it was just me. "Where is Christine?" She hissed in a panic.

I sighed wearily. "I shall tell you everything."


	26. Mystery of Soprano's Flight

**I give you the next installment of this story but don't worry, there is still loads to come! :) I am very thankful to those who have reviewed/favorited so far. :)**

**Erik's guest: Thanks for another lovely review! :) Yes, there are a few more sweet chapters to come before a little bit of drama comes around again. Yes, I think there will be a little bit of happiness to look forward to for the moment..., ;) Hahaha. I'm such a tease. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted the events after the opera showing to be realistic given the outrage about the performance. :) Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Mystery of Soprano's Flight

"So what you're saying is that the managers have vanished!"

The angry jeer sounded from the crowd. Madame Girt stood on the staircase, appearing unusually flustered by the continued demands. She had gathered everyone to attempt to settle the situation. It seemed that nobody had heard from the managers since the previous night. I frowned at the thought of them. They had obviously left everyone in the lurch due to the outrage they were facing. The majority of the audience had already asked for a refund. I thought it was all ridiculous.

"I assure you that the managers will get in contact soon." She insisted.

I could tell by the worry creasing her features though that she didn't really believe that. I agreed when she suggested that we wait to see if there was any news though. It wasn't as though we could do much else. I felt awful for her. She was the one having to deal with this, when it wasn't even her job to do so.

I wouldn't have minded about the news but it meant that we were likely to be out of work until someone took over as the new managers and I couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

Meg frowned as Carlotta and Piangi stormed out, claiming that they shouldn't have to deal with this shambles. I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand what they were both complaining about. Piangi had gotten off lightly. The Phantom only locked him in his dressing room for the duration of the show. At least, he was still alive.

"They are so unnecessarily dramatic!" Meg complained.

I nodded in agreement, watching as many of the chorus and the ballet decided to leave whilst Madame Giry practically begged them to stay, promising that she would try her best to get hold of the managers to sort the situation.

"I wonder where Christine is anyway. I do hope she is alright." Meg frowned.

"Well given everything that happened last night, she seemed okay when we left." I murmured.

I could understand Meg's worries though. A lot had happened and I wondered if they were still underground or if they had left. There was mystery surrounding the identity of the Phantom due to his stage presence.

"I hope that she gets in contact soon! Even if it was just a letter to let us know of her plans, it would be something."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. "Well if they are still underground, I'm presuming they will have things to discuss."

She nodded at that. "Anyway, did anything interesting happen on your journey back with the Vicomte given the certainty of his engagement being completely over?"

"No," I said too quickly.

The one thing I hadn't told Meg about yet was what had happened between me and Raoul. The truth was that I felt a little guilty about it given her earlier reservations.

Meg rolled her eyes as we watched the majority of the cast begin to leave. I couldn't blame them. Nobody had any answers to give anyone. It was all the managers' fault!

"You have always been a terrible liar Charlotte. You may as well just be honest."

I noticed Marcel Bonneville heading in through the main doorway, watching the commotion with keen interest and I instantly groaned. This was one conversation I was hoping not to have yet.

Meg turned to look for a moment, an eyebrow raised. "Well perhaps we should continue this later. Given how displeased you seem about Marcel's presence, I have a feeling that this is one conversation I should not be present for."

Marcel spotted me quickly, given that there was hardly any of the cast remaining. Meg quickly excused herself as he began to march over.

"Where were you last night? I was looking all over this place for you!" He exclaimed the moment he reached my side.

"Yes sorry about that. It was a bit chaotic actually."

He nodded. "Oh…I see. Well I hope you are feeling alright this morning? Nothing too traumatizing happened, I hope?"

I shook my head, forcing a smile as I turned to him. "Well I wanted to speak to you about that-"

I stopped abruptly, my eyes drawing back towards the front entrance to see that the Vicomte had finally arrived. I blinked, glancing over his appearance. The truth was that I was a little surprised that he had returned. I still thought that despite all he had said last night, he might not have come back. I was relieved to see him, especially given how frustrated everyone was becoming. But then, he noticed my presence in the foyer and a displeased frown appeared as he spotted Marcel talking to me. It would appear that that would be another conversation I needed to have.

"Charlotte?"

I glanced back at Marcel to see he was watching me curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I think I'm just a bit tired. I didn't sleep too well last night."

He nodded, smiling apologetically. "Of course, I understand. I was going to ask you whether you had any spare time to get some lunch today. I realize that you shouldn't be too busy now, thanks to the fiasco that the managers have caused. I must apologize for their behavior on that. We are only really distant friends at the most."

"Oh well I, I would it's just that…" I trailed off, before deciding that I should just be honest with him. He deserved that at least. "I do enjoy your company but there is something you should know."

"Have you met someone else?"

My eyes instantly widened at his accusation, feeling my skin flush at his bluntness.

"Err, well…" I stuttered before taking a deep breath and trying again. "Yes, I have."

He sighed, taking a slight step back and glancing away. I followed his train of eyesight to the grand staircase where Madame Giry and the Vicomte were now talking.

"It is that Vicomte fellow isn't it?"

I stared back in surprise, wondering how he could have guessed it so easily. Blinking, I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but he beat me to it.

"I've been wondering it for a while. I suppose it was why I was so surprised you agreed to dine with me in the first place."

"Oh…well I assure you that when we first began to speak that nothing had actually happened between us, not really anyway. And I did genuinely think fondly of you, just…not in that way." I offered a weak smile of apology.

He smiled sadly. "Yes but I noticed the way you looked at one another and knew there was something there. I suppose I wanted to pretend that perhaps I still had a chance."

"I'm sorry." I offered weakly.

God, I felt so awful. After all of that time trying to do the right thing, I felt as if I had only caused more hurt than anything else.

"There is no need to apologize when you are simply being honest. I appreciate that more than anything."

He stepped forwards again, taking hold of one of my hands and kissing the back of it before he stepped back, a smile on his face. "I do hope that he shall make you very happy."

"Well I haven't actually spoken to him this morning. There's always a chance that he could have changed in his mind about me, in just a few hours."

"He would be mad to let you slip through his fingers."

I smiled at that, watching him turn to leave. He genuinely was a lovely guy and I just wished that I could have been able to return his feelings the way I had wanted to when he had invited me out. I was certain that it wouldn't have been long for him to find someone who was worthy of him.

I headed back over to where Meg was stood, watching the Vicomte attempting to gain everyone's attention once again.

She glanced at me. "How did things go with Marcel?"

I shrugged. "I broke things off with him."

Her forehead creased in confusion. "Wait, you did what?"

"I realize that the managers' disappearance has occurred at an inconvenient time," the Vicomte's voice interrupted, saving me from replying. "But I can assure you that if there is no word from them in the next few days then I shall be assisting Madame Giry in an immediate search for more suitable managers. In the meantime, your patience will be greatly appreciated given how we are all in the same situation due to the managers' incompetence."

That seemed to settle everyone a little more as they began to disappear once he had finished what he had to say. At least, it was better than nothing. I watched as everyone began to leave, about to wonder over to where Madame Giry and the Vicomte were still stood, only to see that he had already disappeared. I frowned, instantly feeling disappointed by his sudden departure. I began to wonder if perhaps I had been right about my worries this morning. Maybe he really had only come back out of politeness.

"Now I'm almost certain that something has developed between the two of you." Meg confessed, watching me closely and catching my sour expression before I could hide it from her. "Come on, we're no use here."

Meg suggested heading over to the café across the road and knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, I reluctantly agreed. Though eating was the last thing on my mind now. I felt ridiculously nauseous. I followed her outside into the brilliant sunshine. It really was a lovely day. We trailed inside the restaurant, choosing a table outside which was in the view of the sun and away from the majority of other people. As soon as we sat down, Meg instantly began to interrogate me.

"So what actually did happen last night? I am more observant than you think, you know."

"Yes you are, unfortunately."

"And I could also see from how troubled you looked about the Vicomte's sudden disappearance that something has happened."

I sighed, knowing there was no way that she was going to give in about this.

"Fine, I will tell you. Last night…the Vicomte sort of confessed his feelings-"

"I knew it," she interrupted with a disapproving shake of his head. "I already guessed you both had feelings for each other the night of the Masquerade. No matter how much you denied it, it was obvious."

"Yes well, I did try to ignore it. And I know you will probably advise me to stay away from him because he was engaged to Christine but the truth is…well, I don't think that I want to anymore. That was why I ended things with Marcel Bonneville."

"Well I might have advised that when they had been engaged and I shan't lie. I was frustrated by the Vicomte suddenly ending the engagement given how upset Christine was. But it seems that they were not truly content with one another. I know Christine would want you both to be happy and if that means being with each other then I'm certain she would approve too."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes of course," she smiled. "It was different when I advised you to stay away. Christine was still with him and at that point, I genuinely believed that whatever feelings he may have had, they might have married anyway."

"There is something else," I admitted, flushing nervously as I dropped my gaze. "Just before we travelled back to the dormitories we…well we kind of kissed."

Meg's eyebrows rose at that. "Well that was quite an eventful evening you had."

I sighed. "Do you think I should have perhaps not allowed him to kiss me? It's just…well he seemed distant this morning and now I'm wondering again if last night was all just another game."

She shook her head. "No, I think he does love you. The truth is I've seen the way you were with each other for a while and I had been thinking it. Perhaps he saw you talking to Marcel and presumed that you were still with him. That would be enough to cause him to act in such a way, surely?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well I am certain that he will be back soon enough. Perhaps you should be the one to invite him to supper. It would give you more of a chance to be alone with him to talk with no interruptions."

"But isn't it…a little inappropriate for me to be the one to invite him?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little, but I don't see when your relationship has been quite the conventional type. It would also be proof that any relationship you had with Marcel is now over."

I chewed on my bottom lips. "But what if I see him at the opera house and he rejects me? I think I'd be too mortified to move!"

She rolled her eyes. "He won't and before you ask me how I can be so certain, it's because it's obvious he returns your feelings. Now why would he reject you if he feels the same?"

I nodded, knowing she was right. I didn't have any more reasons not to ask him and no matter how nervous I was at the idea, I knew that I had to do it. The thought of finally being able to be alone with him, without any interruptions as Meg said, was too tempting an offer to refuse.


	27. Under New Management

**So I am going to the cinema tomorrow night with my Mum to watch Noah in cinema. It's safe to say I am very excited about that! Been waiting to watch this for weeks! :D So because I'm not certain that I shall have time to upload this chapter tomorrow night, here it is! A day early! :) I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Erik's Guest: Thanks for the continued lovely reviews. They are always awesome! :) Yes hopefully they have haha! I have always found the managers to be quite amusing, especially in the 2004 movie but let's face it, they didn't have a clue what they were doing. :P Welllllll Erik might have a little helping soon...just not in that way. I shan't say anymore about that hehehe. :P I swear, it's as though you can read my mind hahaha! :P Yes, Nadir Khan. Well this chapter seems to cancel that idea out straight away but all I shall say is keep reading. ;) Hahaha that's an excellent idea! Yeah, they deffinitely need something to knock sense into them haha! :) There will be a few lovely chapters between them before more a bit of drama begins so enjoy it whilst it lasts haha. :P Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Under New Management

The following week flew by. There was no news about whether or not the opera house would be opening again soon and because of that, I had to start a new job. It was just in a tailoring store, but it was lovely and old fashioned and the gentleman who had hired me seemed lovely enough.

There was no news from Christine or the Phantom to say if they were alright. I tried not to worry because I knew she was safe with him either way, but I couldn't help it.

I was eager to speak with Raoul again too, to make it clear to him that Marcel and I were over. But there had been no appearance from him so far. Even Madame Giry seemed busy, obviously trying her best to rectify the situation. When it became obvious that there might be no work for a while, Monsieur Reyer left, along with quite a few more of the chorus which just added to the pile of bad news.

By the end of a busy week of working at the store, I began to wonder if the Vicomte had considered leaving the opera house too. I berated myself for not having approached him when I had been talking to Marcel.

Nevertheless, I continued working at the store the following week. It managed to keep me busy which was something. I needed that. Not being able to rehearse or perform caused me to feel a little lost. Even in the future, I had been working in theatre as often as I could, after having gone to university to study the subject too.

I wasn't required to do much at work. I had been hired mainly to work at the front of the shop and handle customer's money. Mr. Ajello was the one who owned the shop and handled all the taking of orders. The doorbell rang above the front door to signify the entering of any customers. As the bell rang again whilst I was sorting through the money from today, I politely welcomed the next customer into the store without glancing up.

"Exactly the lady I was searching for."

My head rose as soon as the familiar voice drifted through the shop and I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I noticed the Vicomte stood by the entrance. He grinned as my eyes found his.

No matter how much I wished to downplay it, I had missed him. They always said that absence made the heart grow fonder. I hadn't realized how much that was true until now.

"And why may I ask, was you looking for me?" I enquired coyly.

"Well I presume you have overheard the good news?"

I raised my eyebrows in response. "Good news about what?"

"Madame Giry has managed to find suitable managers for the opera house. Well, I say suitable but that is still debatable."

"Oh," I said in surprise. "Why, who are they then?"

"Marcel Bonneville and Alfred Montague," he replied, drawing my curiosity further as he eyed me closely. "Alfred at least has some background in music as he was once a composer for a while."

"But Marcel is an author?" I stated in confusion before shrugging. "Then again, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André had gained their fortune in the junk business so perhaps Marcel will have a better idea on running the opera house."

"Well that remains to be seen." He scoffed. "Though I am surprise you didn't yet know about the news. I'd have thought that Marcel would have revealed this to you first."

"Well Marcel and I are no longer courting." I spelled it out for him.

The surprise was obvious as he visibly faltered for a moment. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, I thought perhaps that was why you were finally meeting with me."

"I shall be honest. When I noticed you and Marcel talking at the opera house, I thought that you may have changed your mind…What time are you due to leave here? Perhaps I could walk you back to the opera house to speak some more? I was already planning on journeying there anyway."

"Yes, I don't see why not. I shall be ready to leave in half an hour."

"Perfect, I shall meet you back here then." He smiled, before making his way back out of the store.

I watched him leave, feeling my forehead crease at his sudden appearance. It seemed curious for him to wish to talk further and I couldn't help but hope that perhaps he would follow up on the invitation he had offered me that night. Or maybe I was just getting my hopes up…

Once I had finished, I grabbed my coat from the rack and said my quick goodbyes to Mr. Ajello.

The doorbell rang just as I turned back to the door and I smiled uncertainly at Raoul as I pulled on my coat, before following him quickly out of the front door.

"So I presume your work there will only be temporary?" He asked conversationally as we began to walk back.

"Yes, just until the opera house reopens. It is a lovely job but I miss performing." I replied, watching him curiously. Was the point of our walk back merely to make small talk?

He nodded. "Yes of course, I expect you shall be anxious to return to the stage."

"Yes," I replied uncertainly.

"Is that why you've been keeping away?" I asked bluntly when a heavy silence began to dawn over us. I wasn't good at awkward silences. "Because you thought Marcel and I were courting again."

I clarified when he offered a curious expression.

"Oh, no of course not," he quickly insisted. "I genuinely have been helping Madame Giry attempt to find a more suitable manager but it appears many are too skeptical after the fiasco of the Phantom. But then Marcel stepped up and I thought perhaps it was because you had reconciled with him."

"And you accused me of memory loss the night of…" I paused, a shiver slipping away from me at the memory of his kisses. "It seems we are both as silly as each other. I should have told you that I could no longer see Marcel, but I thought that would have been obvious given how quickly I had accepted your invitation to dinner."

He offered an uncertain smile. "I should have spoken to you after your conversation with Marcel."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, at least you know now. It seems so silly, but I suppose the main reason I had even agreed to go out with Marcel in the first place was in the hope that it might cause you a little jealousy in seeing us together."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Really?"

"Yes and I know it sounds ridiculous," I insisted, feeling my skin heat with my confession. "But I assumed that nothing would ever happen between us because I thought you would remain with Christine so I was trying to move on from you but I was hoping it might aggravate you too."

He fought back a smile. "Well it worked."

"I should have told you all this the night we…kissed. So when he came to see me the next day, I ended things with him. And in all truth, I thought that you did not want to see me that day either. You disappeared so quickly and I was certain that you might have changed your mind too."

"No, it was the opposite." He insisted. "I wanted to speak to you but then when I saw the two of you together, I was certain that you were thinking differently to the night before. When I saw him kissing your hand…well I thought perhaps that was your decision made."

"That was nothing, more of a polite goodbye than anything. But I suppose I can understand why you would think it might have meant something." I confessed, shoving my hands into my coat pocket.

I sighed, forcing the next question from my mouth before he could say anything. "Does that perhaps…change anything?" I peeked at him from underneath my lashes.

"Well…" he shrugged. "You did agree to my invitation to supper if you remember?"

"I do indeed," I insisted, fighting back a smile. "And is that invitation still available?"

"Of course it is…if you should wish."

I caught his gaze in the corner of my eyes and I fought a smile as I quickly glanced away, feeling my skin warm again.

"Yes of course, I would love to."

"Perhaps we could arrange this for tomorrow evening? I shall make a reservation."

I nodded. "Yes, tomorrow is fine for me."

I sighed as we finally reached the front entrance of the opera house. I thanked Raoul as he opened the door for me, wishing that we had more time to speak. Marcel Bonneville and another gentleman were stood at the front and I realized that he would have to leave though.

He turned to me with a heavy sigh. "Well until tomorrow evening then."

"Yes," I smiled, watching for a moment more as he walked away before reluctantly heading over to where Meg was stood.

I found myself excited about the opportunity to finally be able to talk more privately with him. I felt a mixture of nerves and excitement at the prospect of finding out what would happen if we both allowed our relationship to progress further.

"So I take it you have spoken with the Vicomte?" She asked, turning to glance at me with a smile.

"Well he accepted my proposal of dinner-"

"Of course he did, I knew he would!" Meg interrupted as she threw her arms around me.

I laughed, hugging her back for a moment before she pulled away again, her eyes curious. "When are you due to meet him then?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh well I will be able to help you prepare for the evening tomorrow and to make sure you look as beautiful as you can for him!" She giggled, sounding more excited than me. "Though I'm sure you won't require much help with that given that it is the Vicomte."

"You make it sound as though I need no effort at all."

"Yes because you don't. I'm almost certain you could attend in just your dressing gown and with unkempt hair and he'd still find you beautiful."

I gave her a strange look. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would! Anyone can see by the way he looks at you that he feels the same way." Her eyes trailed off to the left and she began to snicker. "Talking of which, he can barely retain his eyes away from you now."

I quickly looked before spinning back round again, fighting away the giggle that wanted to break out as I saw that she was right. He was talking to the managers but he would glance this way every so often, offering a shy smile when he caught my eyes.

Meg giggled with me, taking my hand in hers. "I'm so excited for you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I can tell."

I couldn't deny how happy I was about today's evening though. I felt it was this surreal dream that I would wake up from at any moment!


End file.
